


Blame it on Ketchup

by fallen_snowflake



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mentions of Near-Death, Mentions of self-harm, NO DEATHS, Online Relationship, Smutty, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_snowflake/pseuds/fallen_snowflake
Summary: Danny Noriega was a pretty normal 18 year old. As normal as an 18 year old hobby drag queen could be. He had a great best friend, a supportive mom, and an awesome online girlfriend with a penis in Bianca Del Rio. However, when Danny shows up to school in drag as Adore Delano, his whole world crumbles apart.Roy Haylock didn't exactly hate being a high school teacher, but there was several professions he would have preferred. However, he still needed the money as he didn't earn nearly enough money as a part-time insult comic drag queen. So what if certain students *cough*Danny Noriega*cough* made him want to quit his job? At least he knew he could always go home and talk to Adore Delano.





	1. Part 1: Danny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back back back again!
> 
> After quite the break, I'll try and start posting and uploading regularly again!  
> Thank you for all of the support I've received!

Danny Noriega was pretty much an average high school senior. You know, except for the fact that he was bi, secretly did drag in his free time and was pretty much either hated or ignored by most students and teachers. He was lucky enough to have a few people close to him though, first of all his mom, but also his best friend, Courtney. He even had a girlfriend. Kind of.

His drag persona, Adore Delano, was in a relationship with another drag queen that he had met in a chat room three-four months ago. They didn’t have a lot in common, and they had never communicated outside of messaging, so the term relationship was maybe a bit misleading. He didn’t even really know what Bianca looked like (apart from the very small and pixelated icon in their chat), or the other way around. 

When they first started talking, both had agreed to only use their drag names, which also meant that he didn’t even know Bianca’s real name. Come to think of it, he didn’t know a lot about Bianca in general. He knew she was 32 and that she was an insult comic, which had thrown him off the first time he noticed her in the chat forum, and he knew she usually preferred sewing her own dresses. He also knew that she thought Adore was a college senior – not a high school senior – which was one of his main reasons for never meeting up with her.

Of course, when you’re attracted to someone at 32 years old, you don’t exactly want to tell them that you’re 17, turning 18 in a few months. So when Bianca guessed that he was 23, he didn’t correct her. Maybe it was a stupid decision, but he was pretty sure that she wouldn’t keep talking to him if she knew his real age.

Sitting in his senior politics class, he read through some of their old messages while smiling to himself. Suddenly, Courtney cleared her throat and tapped his shoulder, making him look up from his phone and up at the teacher.

“Noriega! Ketchup!” Mr. Haylock snapped, using the nickname he had given Danny at the during his junior year. “I asked you a question, pay attention!”

Danny glared at him. If he had known that he would be stuck with Roy Haylock, the most arrogant, egoistic, rude and strict teacher at the whole school, he never would have chosen politics and European history for his senior year. He didn’t really think anyone actually liked Mr. Haylock, but he doubted that anyone hated him as much as Danny did either.

“Yes, Mr. Haylock?” he said, smiling sarcastically up at him.

“Can you name five political ideologies?” Mr. Haylock asked, writing on the board before turning around again.

“Oh, fuck. Communism is an ideology, right?” Danny groaned, glaring at his teacher. “Uhm… Nazism? Like, Hitler? Shit, I can’t do this. I fucking hate this subject, it sucks.”

“Detention. One hour. After school,” Mr. Haylock smiled sweetly. Danny gaped at him, frowning.

“What the fuck? Why?” he exclaimed angrily. He didn’t want to be stuck in detention with Mr. Haylock yet again! Due to how many detentions he had with the teacher, he knew there was a rumor going around school that they were fucking. Not a chance in hell, thanks.

“Because of language and phone usage,” the teacher replied quickly, and figuring that he didn’t have much to lose, Danny flipped him off as he put his phone in his backpack. Class was over in like fifteen minutes anyway. 

Suffering through the rest of the lesson, he was the first to leave the classroom as soon as lunch break began, going straight to the bathroom to get a break from people. He would love to bitch to Bianca about him and about his situation at school, seeing as he felt like he could tell her almost everything. However, telling her about his teacher could maybe spoil his identity as he assumed she would be around the same age as Mr. Haylock.

Trying, and failing, to find Courtney in the cafeteria he ended up alone and browsing through his phone in the library, which kind of was his safe space. No one would ever expect to find Daniel Noriega there anyway. Sighing, he tried checking his chat with Bianca, but the other queen hadn’t been active the past 12 hours, and he was getting bored. Why was she almost never online when he was?

Half an hour later, when the bell to signal that lunch break was over rang, he looked at the time. Just to be sure, he checked his schedule. If he was correct, European history was next, which meant that he would get to spend even more time with Mr. Haylock. Danny could think about plenty of other things he would rather do, like killing himself.

After contemplating it for a bit, Danny decided to ditch history. It was boring, it was hard, and he wasn’t here for this shit. Initially, Danny had actually chosen EU History to avoid having Mr. Haylock (his only other option had been the sewing class Mr. Haylock taught with Mr. Sutan Amrull). However, as luck would have it, the EU history and senior politics teacher got fired during the very last week of school his junior year for fucking a sophomore, and Danny was stuck with Mr. Haylock in not one, but two classes.

Honestly, he didn’t know why he was so surprised when he found out that Mr. Haylock would take over those subjects, as he told them during their junior politics class that he initially wanted to teach history, but they didn’t have any available positions as a history teacher when he applied. He was also the only teacher at least somewhat qualified to teach the seniors politics.

After just sitting in the library a while, he ended up falling asleep. He slept through the last class of his day as well, but if he remembered correctly, that wasn’t anything too important and he probably wouldn’t end up in another detention. With a sigh, he started walking towards Mr. Haylock’s office. Danny did, due to all of his detentions, spend more time in his office than most others, and as he was on his way he noticed some guys from his politics class gesture a blowjob to him.

It honestly hurt Danny that people thought so little of him. I mean, yeah, he would be a whore if there were more gay guys around, but there wasn’t, so fuck it. However, he would never blow Mr. Haylock. Not even for a thousand dollars. Okay, maybe for a thousand bucks.

Not even bothering to knock on the door, he went into the office he knew so all too well. He smirked at him and sat down by the desk in front of Mr. Haylock’s, putting his feet up on the desk. “So,” Danny yawned. “I’m ready for my two hours of detention.”

Mr. Haylock rolled his eyes. “Feet off the desk, Ketchup. And you only had one, but I’ll gladly give you two.”

“I know I only had one, but since I skipped history, I figured I should spare you the trouble of announcing that I got two hours, so I did it myself,” Danny grinned up at him, shrugging. He didn’t move his feet at all.

He heard Mr. Haylock let out an annoyed sigh. “Do the exercises at page 43 in the politics book, and when you’re done with that, you can write a page about how the agrarian revolution changed the way people lived in Europe.”

Danny actually did the assignment, as he actually had to improve his grades slightly. He didn’t even plan on going to college, seeing as he wanted to be a professional drag queen and artist. However, if everything failed, he needed a back-up plan.

Just after he finished writing half a page, Mr. Haylock announced that his two hours was over, and that he needed to stop wasting his time both in class and after school.

Danny just shrugged, what was the fun in that? He did truly enjoy annoying Mr. Haylock, even though it got kind of tiring sometimes. Everyone knew that he was Mr. Haylock’s least favorite student, and that didn’t bother him in the slightest. Except for the fact that it didn’t exactly help his grades.

As he walked home, he decided to buy some junk food. He bought some pizza, chocolate and ice cream as well as three big bottles of soda. Sometimes he wanted to indulge, and this day was one of those days. For some reason, he was exhausted.

He prepared the pizza and turned on the TV to watch something. As he sat down to eat, he pulled up his phone to see that Bianca had sent him 3 messages. He grinned and opened them, feeling giddy.

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:10pm]:**  
**Hey, baby x**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:10pm]:**  
**Sorry for not texting you earlier, I’ve been busy**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:11pm]:**  
**You’re usually online at this time; answer me when you’re home x**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:03pm]:**  
**Fuck. Hey, sexy queen ;)**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:03pm]:**  
**Sorry, had to go fucking grocery shopping, here now x**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:05pm]:**  
**So, what have you been doing today?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:06pm]:**  
**Nothing special, considering to drag myself up and go partying, or just hang out and eat pizza. I can’t make up my mind tho**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:06pm]:**  
**Oooh, sounds fun. Wish I could join you <3**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:08pm]:**  
**Me too :(**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:11pm]:**  
**When are we meeting in person? I want to get to know you even better. Can’t exactly tell people that you’re my partner if we haven’t even met.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:13pm]:**  
**I dunno, I’m kinda insecure outside of drag… And I don’t want you to see my hoggy drag body.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:13pm]:**  
**I bet you’d look good anyway**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:14pm]:**  
**Damn right, Grandma. I look fucking cool. I just don’t like it :)**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:14pm]:**  
**Why don’t you like it?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:14pm]:**  
**I have a hog body.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:15pm]:**  
**Well, I think you’re perfect as you are, and I don’t say shit like that often**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:20pm]:**  
**Party**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:21pm]:**  
**5 minutes, and all you say is party?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:21pm]:**  
**Yeah, party**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:22pm]:**  
**I’m dating a fucking moron**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:23pm]:**  
**Fuck off. Fuck all the way off! <3 I’m smart in my own fucking way.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:23pm]:**  
**Of course you are, sweetie! Probably as smart as a loaf of bread!**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:24pm]:**  
**Omg, why the fuck am I dealing with an insult comedy queen? You’re the worst**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:33pm]:**  
**Bianca? Hello?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:35pm]:**  
**Sorry, had to call my boss. I’m constantly running into trouble with someone at work, and I had to report it.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [6:36pm]:**  
**You got in trouble with someone as a fucking insult stand-up comedian? Wtf?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:05pm]:**  
**Hey, stop ignoring me**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:05pm]:**  
**Bianca**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:05pm]:**  
**Bianca**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:05pm]:**  
**I’m bored**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:06pm]:**  
**Hey, I’m Abored Delano**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:08pm]:**  
**For fuck’s sake… I’m making dinner, shithead!**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:08pm]:**  
**Adore suits you a lot better though, cute and ditzy as you are.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:09pm]:**  
**You think I’m adorable? <3**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:09pm]:**  
**Why else would I date you? The sex? Which isn’t even happening?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:10pm]:**  
**We could sext, grandma, or is that too much of a new invention for you?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:10pm]:**  
**I’m 9 years older than you bitch. I’m not your grandma.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:11pm]:**  
**But let’s do it**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:11pm]:**  
**Seriously? I’m down**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:12pm]:**  
**No, I just wanted to lead you on and then go offline. Yes, of course I was serious!**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:13pm]:**  
**Sooo, what are you wearing?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:15pm]:**  
**Right now? Underwear and a t-shirt, but I’m planning on wearing a lot less. You?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:16pm]:**  
**Panties. They’re white and lacy, and reveal everything. You will love them. I’m not wearing anything else ;)**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:17pm]:**  
**Fuck. What do you think about pictures? I want to see what you’re talking about**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:18pm]:**  
**Sending one now**

  
Danny took a picture of his bottom half, making sure to not include anything above his hips. He knew he looked sexy in his panties, and he knew that Bianca would love it. You could clearly see how hard he was, and a little stain from where he the pre-cum was. He then sent it to her.

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:20pm]:**  
**One image attached**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:22pm]:**  
**Fuck, you’re gorgeous. I’d like to just tear those off of you**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:23pm]:**  
**Are you touching yourself? If so, take of your clothes I want you naked**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:25pm]:**  
**They’re off. Take your panties off, so that you can touch yourself while thinking of me**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:26pm]:**  
**Fucking hell, B… Who knew grandmas could be this sexy**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:26pm]:**  
**Turnoff, much, Adore? But, thanks I guess.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:29pm]:**  
**Sorry, not sorry. But babe? Would you fuck me? Would you lie me down on the mattress and straddle my legs as you fingered me open? Or would you lick my ass while I sucked your dick?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:32pm]:**  
**Both, but I would be toying with your balls, bring you right to the edge without touching your dick. I would stop right before your orgasm, let you calm down a bit, and then slowly fuck you completely senseless.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:35pm]:**  
**Send me a picture of your dick**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:38pm]:**  
**One image attached**

Danny opened the image in anticipation. How big was Bianca? Would he even be able to fit him in his ass? Danny wanted to know everything, but he already knew that his dick would be perfect. However, when the image opened, he saw something much bigger and much more perfect than he had thought. Fuck, he was close.

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:40pm]:**  
**Fuck**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:40pm]:**  
**I’m close**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:40pm]:**  
**Then come for me, babe. I’m close too**

That was everything Danny needed to push him over the edge, and he came all over his chest. He let out a loud moan, swearing when he was done. After he had caught his breath and was able to concentrate, he replied to her.

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:43pm]:**  
**Fucking hell, baby, that was so hot. I’ve never come this hard before**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:45pm]:**  
**Agreed, I can’t wait until we can do this in person x**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:46pm]:**  
**Sorry, but I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow <3 I’ll even send you a good morning message :***

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:48pm]:**  
**Okay, grandma- should have known that you’re too old to stay up after sex ;) I mean, it only happens once a year**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:48pm]:**  
**Do you want that fucking message or not?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:50pm]:**  
**Sorry x btw did you eat your dinner??**

Danny grinned as Bianca logged off. Fuck, that had been so hot, and he now had a picture of Bianca’s dick. Which by the way was one of the most impressive Danny had ever seen. He was so in love with Bianca, it wasn’t even funny. Everything he ever did, he did while thinking of Bianca. Doing his homework, he thought about Bianca. Doing dishes, he thought about her- Sitting in class, he thought about her. Even while eating, he thought about her She was everything he wanted.

He eventually decided to do his European history and his politics homework, he was in too good of a mood to get detention again. Stuck in a room with Mr. Haylock two days in a row? No thanks. There was a reason that that man wasn’t married, and it was probably his horrible personality. Danny really did hate him with all of his heart.

During their very first class with Mr. Haylock his junior year, Danny sat like he always did, with his feet up on the desk. He didn’t see anything wrong with being comfortable, but the new teacher had given him detention. A couple of months later, Danny even got his own personal nickname. Ketchup. He was utterly confused as to why, until Mr. Haylock explained it in front of the class.

“Oh, that,” Mr. Haylock looked at Danny with a fake-ass smile, after almost a year of using the nickname. “Is because I know what Danny will get on his SATs,” he smiled up at the others. “Ketchup!”

People had started laughing, and Danny felt really bad about himself afterwards. He knew he wasn’t smart, but he wasn’t that dumb. He got mostly Cs, but he did have some Bs too. Although he probably shouldn’t take it too seriously, as Mr. Haylock gave nearly everyone horrible nicknames, he did take it very personally.

At least he had Courtney, comforting him and telling him that he shouldn’t care. That night he decided to tell her about Adore, and that he wanted to become a singer. In drag. Courtney was an amazing singer as well, and took vocal lessons (something Danny could never afford), and offered to help him. 

Courtney had supported him whole-heartedly, and even helped him a bit with his makeup skills. Just how to blend and over line his lips, but it was enough to make him look a lot better.

Due to her actually being good at school, Courtney also helped him with homework (if he did the assignments at all), and as Danny struggled with a question about the industrial revolution in Europe, he decided to call her. Why the fuck didn’t he just take the sewing class, at least there he would have Mr. Sutan as well.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Danny ran to open it. “Courtney, oh my God, you’re a lifesaver!” he exclaimed, hugging her. He and Courtney had now known each other since 8th grade, when she moved to California from Australia.

She laughed and hugged him back. “I’m just surprised that you’re even doing your homework.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling too fucking happy to get stuck with Mr. Haylock again tomorrow,” Danny laughed. “I just sexted her, and oh my fucking god, she’s so good at that. I’m actually thinking of meeting her.”

“Uhm, didn’t you say you were 23? You don’t really look 23, Danny,” Courtney said. “But if you’re serious about it, I can’t hold you back. However, I can tell you that I think it’s a stupid idea.”

Danny nodded and sighed, before shaking his head. “Bitch, you still have to help me with my homework. I don’t understand anything in this fucking book!”

Courtney stayed with him until they were done, and even stayed over for dinner after Bonnie asked her to. Both Danny and Bonnie knew that Courtney was alone a lot, as both of her parents had jobs that required travelling several times a month. 

“You could stay over tonight,” Bonnie told her, smiling softly. Danny nodded enthusiastically, and Courtney bit her lip. Danny smiled at her.

“You don’t have to, but I would like to have a girl’s night,” he winked at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes at them. Courtney was the reason that Danny came out to his mom, last year, after sitting them down and just telling them that they’d probably need to use a condom. Danny had laughed loudly, telling her that he was pretty sure he was gay. 

Later that evening, Danny and Courtney went to her house to pick up the things she would need for the night and the next day. Courtney was one of the more popular kids at school, being a cheerleader and everything. She was also secretly dating Andrew, a really hot sophomore, but no one really knew except for Danny. They were keeping it secret because Andrew’s parents were really strict and didn’t let him date while going to school.

After getting her things, they went back to Danny’s house, talking about school and plans for college. Danny told her that he didn’t want to go to college, and she told him that she wanted to get into Juilliard to study music or theater. It would suit her, but Danny was too tired of school to think about attending another one next year.

When they both were sitting in the queen bed they were supposed to share for the night, Courtney looked over at Danny. “Danny? What will happen if you find out that that drag queen you’re chatting with is completely different in reality? Would you be able to handle that?”

Danny sighed. He had thought about that a lot, and every time he had concluded that no; he wouldn’t be able to handle that. She was his first real love. “I don’t think so,” he admitted. “I’m terrified, but I’m pretty sure that she’s only herself.”

“Okay,” Courtney bit her lip. “Because I know about this gay kid at school, and I think you would be good together.”

Danny really wasn’t interested, but he nodded anyway. “Uhm, what’s his name?”

“Jay,” Courtney said, and Danny knew immediately who it was. It was his childhood best friend, but they had drifted apart after Jay changed a lot freshman year, trying to fit in with the popular kids. It had kind of backfired, and no one liked Jay. After he joined the others in teasing Danny, the other kids slowly started accepting him.

“Uhm,” Danny looked at her. “I don’t think so. We know each other too well. He outed me to the whole fucking school. We actually used to be best friends.”

“Oh,” Courtney frowned. “Sorry, I had no idea. He has changed a lot this year, though.”

Oh yes, Jay had indeed changed a lot. He had started dressing weird, using all these weird accessories and clothes, and he was still one of the most fucking popular kids at school, just because he wasn’t officially out yet. His personality had changed too, and Danny despised him.

“Thanks for the offer, Court,” he smiled at her. “But no thanks.”

Courtney smiled softly before she lit up. “Can I do your makeup? Like, girly makeup. Not drag makeup.”

Danny bit his lip but nodded, what harm could it do, really? Courtney was good at doing makeup, and it wasn’t as if Danny had never used it before. In fact, he felt more alive while in drag. He felt more like himself, and less insecure.

One and a half hour later, Adore was there again. She had a much softer look than normally, and she looked a lot more like Danny, but it was Adore nonetheless. Courtney demanded that he should wear his prettiest dress and wig, so he did.

He grinned and took a selfie, resisting the urge to send it to Bianca. They had never seen each other’s face up close. A lot between them was quite secretive, actually. “Thanks Court,” Adore grinned. “I love it. I look fucking cute.”

“You do,” Courtney agreed. “However, it’s 1 am and we have school tomorrow. I want to go to sleep. You don’t have to, just don’t jerk off next to me.” She winked at him before going into the bathroom to get ready for the night. 

Danny looked at Adore in the mirror again, grinning slightly. His smile faltered as he realized that he did actually have to remove the makeup, going back to Danny. He hated Danny, while Adore was everything he wanted to be.

After getting out of drag and into some boxers and a loose hanging t-shirt, he decided to message Bianca.

 **Message from Adore Delano [1:10am]:**  
**I’m thinking about you all the time**

 **Message from Adore Delano [1:10am]:**  
**You’re driving me mad**

 **Message from Adore Delano [1:11am]:**  
**And thinking about you makes me horny**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [1:11am]:**  
**Good night, Adore x**

 **Message from Adore Delano [1:11am]:**  
**Nightynight, old man**

Danny grinned as he put his phone down, clutching it to his heart. Who would have known that you could be so in love with someone you’d never met? He would certainly not have thought so.

The following morning, he and Courtney both slept through the alarm, and would have been way too late if it wasn’t for Bonnie. Courtney decided to go to school without makeup, and Danny didn’t have time to eat breakfast. True to her word, Bianca had texted him saying good morning and denying that she was old. Danny grinned, but didn’t reply as she had been offline a while.

They both sighed as they realized that their first class of the day was politics with Mr. Haylock, walking over to his classroom. Danny almost felt like checking if he had a bad fever when Mr. Haylock smiled and greeted everyone by their real names. Everyone else seemed equally as surprised, but no one complained.

“I’m in a good mood today,” Mr. Haylock admitted to the class. “So we’re not having the quiz I told you about. However, you can choose to do it if you need extra credit.” He looked pointedly at Danny.

Danny sighed and raised his hand. He really did have to do better in politics, as that was one of his worst subjects. “I’ll do it.”

Eventually, Danny and three others were sent into another room with a substitute teacher to finish the quiz. When Danny finished, he felt really good about it. Maybe he could get 90% on it. It wasn’t likely, but just maybe he did get a good score for once.

He went back to the classroom and handed it to Mr. Haylock who skimmed the paper before looking up at him with a smile. “This is really good, Danny. You should be proud.”

Danny beamed and sat down in his seat next to Courtney. He looked down at Mr. Haylock and studied the man. He didn’t look that bad actually, and if his personality had been a bit better, Danny would probably have a crush on him.

“You’re staring,” Courtney whispered in his ear. “But I’m pretty sure he checked out your ass earlier. Maybe you have a chance!”

Danny rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully, but blushed. He didn’t want to hook up with his teachers, especially not him, but he was a bit satisfied that he looked at his ass. Danny knew his ass was great, and he was happy that other people noticed too.

The lesson was actually quite interesting, as Mr. Haylock managed to explain it without throwing shade at everyone. People took notes, and instead of bringing people down, he encouraged them. Danny knew that it wouldn’t be effective in the long run, though. Eventually, people would stop caring because they knew that the teacher didn’t care what they did.

Even though most people normally didn’t like Mr. Haylock, their grades had improved greatly, as no one wanted him to make them his victim for the next prank or nickname. Danny was currently his favorite victim, so hearing him praise him was a rare situation.

After class was done, Mr. Haylock called him over. “Noriega, come here for a second. Hey,” he smiled. “I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was a bit cranky.”

Danny shrugged. “It’s okay, I honestly couldn’t tell the difference between yesterday and every other day. You’re always a bitch.” 

Mr. Haylock laughed and handed him his quiz back. “Very well done. If you could do this well on our actual tests, you could look at an A.”

Danny’s jaw dropped, and then he looked down at the paper. “98? You sure this is mine?”

Mr. Haylock put a hand on his shoulder, telling him that he did good once more. Danny smiled as he walked out of there, going to his next class.

English literature was the most boring subject, and as usual, Danny messaged Bianca. Usually, he messaged her about his new favorite shoes, or his new favorite wig or dress or something, even though he could never afford it.

Bianca did reply, but it did often take 15 minutes between each message. She usually told him that she would love to buy some of this for Adore, and Danny grinned down at his phone. Luckily, the teacher didn’t give a fuck if he was on his phone or not.

The rest of the school day went slowly, as Danny only wanted to go home and talk to Bianca. He thought about her all day, and he felt slightly aroused as he thought about their activities yesterday.

As soon as he got home, he messaged her.

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:10pm]:**  
**I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you today**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:10pm]:**  
**Btw, my best friend wants to set me up with her gay friend**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:10pm]:**  
**I’m taken though**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:12pm]:**  
**I couldn’t stop thinking about you either**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:13pm]:**  
**You’re making me so fucking hard rn, Bea**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:13pm]:**  
**You’re just full of sex drive, aren’t you?**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:15pm]:**  
**Not going to lie. I’m jerking off to the picture of your dick**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:15pm]:**  
**…**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:20pm]:**  
**Fuck, please**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:20pm]:**  
**I need you, I’m already close**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:22pm]:**  
**Think about me when you come**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:30pm]:**  
**Who the fuck would I be thinking about, if not you?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:31pm]:**  
**That guy your friend talked about. I’m hotter, though.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:35pm]:**  
**Fuck, yes, you are. I need you so bad. Want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:37pm]:**  
**You’re going to be the death of me, Delano**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:44pm]:**  
**I filmed myself as I came. Wanna see?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:44pm]:**  
**…**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:44pm]:**  
**Yes**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:46pm]:**  
**One multimedia file attached**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:47pm]:**  
**So, did you like it?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:49pm]:**  
**It made me painfully horny, and I have to go to a meeting like this in 10 minutes, so… no**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio[4:50pm]:**  
**You are gorgeous though, babe**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:51pm]:**  
**Thanks, but I think you should sext me instead of a stupid meeting. I can handle one more round, this time fingering my ass.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:53pm]:**  
**Fuck you. I have to go with a raging boner, and trying to hide it is quite impossible.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:53pm]:**  
**I know you love me**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:55pm]:**  
**Don’t push it x**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [4:55pm]:**  
**But sorry, I really have to go to that meeting. I’ll message you back as soon as I’m done, it’s about two hours x**

 **Message from Adore Delano [4:58pm]:**  
**Okay, babe x**  
**I’ll lube myself up and be ready for you when you message me back.**

The two hours were almost torture for Danny. He wanted Bianca to message him right now. Somehow he was already painfully hard again, even though it hadn’t been that long since he jerked off and messaged Bianca that video of him coming.

In the midst of struggling through his homework assignments, he noticed his phone light up with a new message. He rushed over to it and grinned as he saw that Bianca was back.

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:21pm]:**  
**Take off your clothes and fucking finger yourself.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:21pm]:**  
**Now. I’m so horny it’s painful.**

Danny’s breath was caught in his throat, but he did as Bianca wanted.

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:22pm]:**  
**How many fingers?**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:23pm]:**  
**Two. Slow and steady, not fast. Not yet.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:25pm]:**  
**Fuuuuck, Bea.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:26pm]:**  
**Imagine they are mine, imagine that I’m opening you up slowly.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:29pm]:**  
**I need more.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:31pm]:**  
**Insert a third, and don’t pick up the pace. Try finding your prostate, and be loud about it. I like it when people are loud in bed.**

 **Message from Adore Delano[7:32pm]:**  
**I’m fucking moaning so loud, I want you so fucking much.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:35pm]:**  
**I’m so close**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:36pm]:**  
**Finger yourself faster, add a finger if you have to.**

 **Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:36pm]:**  
**I wish I could see you right now.**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:40pm]:**  
**Fuck, Bianca**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:40pm]:**  
**I’m coming soon**

 **Message from Adore Delano [7:40pm]:**  
**I need your dick**

Danny didn’t hear from her the next three minutes, and he started to grow worried. Then, he got a video call from Bianca. With shaking fingers, he accepted it, turning the camera towards his bottom half. Bianca had done the same thing, and he could see his cock, dripping wet.

No one said anything, just loud and deep breaths and moans. Danny stopped fingering himself and started jerking off, coming hard. Bianca followed right after, moaning loudly and breathing harshly.

After that they hung up, and they didn’t talk much more that night, only messaging each other random memes and gifs.

As he was lying in bed, ready to sleep, Danny decided that he would do something he had never done. He was going to go to school dressed as Adore, and he was going to look fucking cool. He knew that they would bully her, but he didn’t even care. Because he knew that he always had Bianca to come back to.

The next day he did as he said, and woke up extremely early to put himself in drag. He took his time to be sure that his makeup was perfect and that his clothes represented his personality, and when he finally left to go to Courtney’s house, it was no longer Danny. It was Adore.

Adore knocked on the door to Courtney’s house, a bit nervous for her reaction. Would she approve of her?

Courtney’s eyes widened, and she let out a soft squeal. “You’re going to go to school as Adore?” she grinned, hugging her. “Oh my God, you’re so brave. You look good by the way.”

“I know, I look fucking awesome. I just need a corset or a cincher or something,” Adore admitted.

“Nah, you look perfect,” Courtney smiled at her. “Come on, let’s go. I wonder if people recognize you.”

Most people did in fact not recognize Adore, and she was kind of happy about it. The day actually went okay, as she could almost introduce herself as a whole other person. She and Courtney walked into politics class, and Mr. Haylock looked at them curiously. “Hello, Courtney! And… uhm…?”

“Danny, but you can call me Adore. Adore Delano.” Mr. Haylock paled.


	2. Part 1: Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Roy keeps switching pronouns while talking to / thinking about Adore, this is because he is a bit uncertain himself of what to do and how to act. He knows that Adore is a male, but since they’re talking as their drag personas, he feels that using ‘her’ is more natural. During sexting however, that can be confusing, so them/they will also be used. (Danny is not non-binary in this fic, not yet.)

To be completely honest, Roy Haylock never really liked being a teacher. However, he had to do something for a living, and he wasn’t earning nearly enough money as a drag queen. Yeah, okay, he was popular as Bianca Del Rio, but he wasn’t big enough to live out of drag. Therefore, when they were looking for a teacher at the local high school, Roy decided to apply.

So there he was, three years later, stuck as a teacher. He was still doing drag, but not nearly as often. He had tests to grade, he had homework to give, and he had lessons to plan. And this year he even had two whole new subjects, so he didn’t really have much time for doing his shows as Bianca.

Even though he didn’t have much time in actual drag, he did spend quite some time as Bianca online. There was this chat forum that was pretty popular inside of the drag community, and if Bianca couldn’t insult people to their faces, you could be sure she would drag their asses online. High school teachers sure did have a lot of unresolved anger.

Through the chat forum, Bianca had also met someone. Her name was Adore Delano, and Roy was pretty sure that he was in love with her. Maybe she wasn’t the brightest, but she was fun and kind, and he needed that in his life.

She was the one to start the conversation, actually, and Roy had been very surprised.

**Message from Adore Delano [6:21 pm]:**

**Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I fucking love how you always know when and how to come up with the perfect comeback. You seem cool!**

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:22 pm]:**

**Thank you! It’s something I’ve done for a long time, it comes to me naturally**

**Message from Adore Delano [6:24 pm]:**

**How long have you done drag?**

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:25 pm]:**

**12 years, so I’m beginning to feel old**

**Message from Adore Delano [6:27 pm]:**

**Let me judge if you’re old. How old are you?**

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:28 pm]:**

**32\. What about you? You seem young.**

**Message from Adore Delano [6:30 pm]:**

**Yeah, I’m a senior**

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [6:31 pm]:**

**Oh! So you’re what? 23?**

**Message from Adore Delano [6:34 pm]:**

**Yeah, 23**

They had continued talking about anything and everything, and suddenly they were talking to each other at least twice a day. After they had been talking constantly for over a month, Roy had been the one to ask if they wanted to meet up. He had no idea if the queen lived on the opposite side of the country, but Roy was willing to travel quite far to meet Adore.

However, Adore had told him that she wasn’t ready to meet him yet, and Roy just had to accept that. Noticing that he had stopped getting ready for work because he was thinking of Adore, again, he groaned inwardly. He wasn’t used to being in love.

Rushing to get done in time of his first class, he decided to skip breakfast. He ran to his car, noticing that he was supposed to be at work in 5 minutes. Luckily, the teachers were supposed to show up 10 minutes before class started, so he wouldn’t be late to class. That was the scary part about the days where he didn’t start working until the class before lunch. He always figured he had better time than he actually did.

The drive to the school took about 10 minutes, and because he struggled to find a available spot to park his car, he made it into his classroom just in time. He looked at the selection of students and realized that this was the Senior politics class. Great.

Technically, the teachers weren’t allowed to like or dislike some students more than others, but oh my god. They were humans too! Of course they wouldn’t feel neutral about their students. Roy was pretty happy with most of them, but he did prefer a couple, and he did have one student in each grade he just didn’t like.

Senior grade? Daniel Noriega. Roy knew that he was teased quite a bit for being gay, and he had almost taken a liking to him just because of that at first. Then it became quite obvious that this boy didn’t care about anything other than doing exactly what he wanted. Roy had tried to be nice for him, but Noriega had to be one of the dumbest, most annoying people he had ever met.

Already during their first lesson ever, Danny had become a problem. He didn’t want to put his feet off of his desk, and Roy just had to give up eventually and give him detention for not listening.

After grading three of his tests, Roy was sure that the boy would never be able to pass his SATs. He would probably just spill ketchup on it and hand it in with a shrug, going on about being a Libra.

Long story short, Roy got tired of his bullshit, and he started treating him as he would if he hadn’t felt sorry for him for being gay. That meant that he had detention with him almost every day, mostly in lunch break.

Everyone knew that they disliked each other, both students and staff. Yet somehow, there was this rumor going around that they were fucking. The thought alone disgusted Roy.

First of all, the boy was his student. Second, Daniel Noriega was Daniel Noriega, and he was not Roy’s type. Third, Roy was kind of in a relationship already, although not a sexual one. God, he wished it were. He was getting kind of desperate for a lay soon.

“Hey Mr. Haylock,” Danny said as he walked inside the classroom, forcing Roy out of his thoughts. He sighed and greeted him back, then turning towards the blackboard. He tried to remember what they were going to go through today, but he was stuck. After a little while, he wrote the words ‘IDEOLOGIES’, looking at the students.

“Can anyone tell me five political ideologies?” Roy asked them, happily seeing that most of the class had their hands up. However, Danny was sitting on his phone, and most likely not even listening.

“Ketchup,” he called him, using his nickname. It had been well used the past months, and Danny was nearly responding as well to the nickname as he did his actual name. When the boy didn’t look up, Roy looked at Courtney, who sat next to Danny, with a pointed look. She tapped his shoulder, and Danny looked up at him. Roy repeated the question, before turning to the board and writing down the numbers 1-5.

When he turned back towards him, Danny looked like he was about to panic. Fucking hell, that was probably the easiest question of the year. Roy waited impatiently, and finally Daniel opened his mouth to ramble a bunch of curse words. He was indeed pretty sure that he mentioned communism and Nazism, but Roy just stared at him.

“Detention,” he said. “One hour after school. Because of language and phone usage.” Roy smiled at him sarcastically before continuing the lesson. He could hear Danny call him a bitch, but he didn’t really care. When the lunch bell rang, Roy sighed and shook his head. For once he didn’t have any lunch detentions, so he made his way over to Darienne’s office.

Darienne was the main English literature teacher, and probably most of the kids’ favorite teacher of their least favorite subject. Darienne spent most of class talking about herself, and didn’t really care if they were on the phones. However, the students always did pretty good on her tests, so Roy was a bit unsure of what exactly was going on there.

When he arrived he noticed Sutan and Jinkx sitting there already. Sutan was Roy’s best friend, also a drag queen, and the only one who knew about any of the online dating. Jinkx was one of the music and drama teachers at the school, and sometimes she and Darienne had drama classes together.

“Hi!” Roy smiled and sat down together with them. To be honest, the teachers at this school probably had more cliques than the students, but that was just how it was. They were too many teachers to sit all together.

“So,” Sutan turned over to him. “No lunch detention today? This must be the first time in two weeks!”

“Nine days,” Roy corrected him. “It’s after school today. I’m so fucking tired of his bullshit. To make it even better, he’s in my next fucking class too! And as of this month, a part of my homeroom group after that cunt in the office across mine quit.”

“At least he’s not as emotionless as that guy in my class,” Sutan reminded him, and everyone knew exactly who he was talking about. There was this guy called Matt, and multiple teachers had put in letters of concern. It was as if he was sleepwalking the whole day, not even his girlfriend managed to put some emotion onto that face.

“Today I asked him to point out where Indonesia is on a map, and he just raised his hand and pointed to the map,” Sutan said. “I wanted to laugh along with the other students, but I was just standing there in shock.”

Roy had known Sutan for the past eight years, when they had been booked for the same gig. Bianca and Raja had hit it off immediately, and they had agreed on going on a date as boys. While on the date, they both agreed that they would be much better off as friends (and perhaps a casual fuck).

Sutan was actually the one to tell him about the available teaching position, as it was a position that included teaching together with Sutan. It was a class where the students would learn how to sew clothes. It was quite popular amongst the girls, and a couple of the guys.

“Well, Ketchup surprised me today,” Roy said. “He actually managed to answer when I asked him if he knew five political ideologies,” he put up his hand and raised each finger for each word he said. “Communism, fuck, shit, Nazism, bitch.”

Suddenly, everyone were talking about their worst students of the day, though they never actually used their names. They all knew who the others meant anyway, as they had a lot of the same students.

To be completely honest, the rest of the day was completely boring. Danny didn’t show up to European history, and Roy was almost – just almost – disappointed that he wasn’t there. The rest of his classes were mostly tests and practical exercises, so Roy didn’t really have much to do other than prepare Danny’s detention.

Not even five minutes after the final bell, Danny walked into his office and slumped down onto the chair in front of the desk, putting his feet up. Roy was about to tell him that his detention had been extended to two hours, but Danny beat him to it.

“So,” the boy yawned and looked up at him. “I’m ready for my two hours of detention.”

“Feet off the desk, Ketchup,” Roy rolled his eyes at him. “And you only had one, but I’ll gladly give you two.”

He gave Danny some assignments to do and found his phone, wondering if Adore was online. If he were correct, she should be online now. She wasn’t though, so Bianca decided to at least message her to message her back when she had the time.

While Danny did the assignments, he texted Sutan. Fuck, he was in need of a beer soon, or just a girl’s night with wine and gossiping.

**Message from Roy Haylock [4:43pm]:**

**You up for a girl’s night tonight? Wine at my place at 8?**

**Message from Sutan Amrull [4:45pm]:**

**I’ll be there <3 Is it like a bring your own wine night, or are you actually treating you cheap bitch?**

**Message from Roy Haylock [4:47pm]:**

**I was about to treat you until you called me a cheap bitch. Bring your own.**

**Message from Sutan Amrull [4:50pm]:**  
**Thanks babe, I’ll be there empty handed but with good mood! <3**

**Message from Roy Haylock [4:51pm]:**  
**Please don’t leave me. I’m stuck in detention with Ketchup the next 40 minutes.**

**Message from Sutan Amrull [4:52pm]:**

**A two-hour detention? You sure you aren’t just using it as an excuse to fuck?**

**Message from Roy Haylock [4:53pm]:**

**I’m pretty sure I would have done this a lot differently if I wanted to fuck him**

**Message from Sutan Amrull [4:54pm]:**

**You’re the shittiest flirter I know though, things would probably be as they are now even if you tried**

**Message from Roy Haylock [4:55pm]:**

**At least I have a boyfriend, dickhead**

**Message from Sutan Amrull [4:56pm]:**

**A girlfriend with a penis* that you don’t even know if actually exists**

Roy glared at his phone screen, realizing that Sutan did have a point. How did he know that he wasn’t being catfished? Especially since Adore didn’t even want to meet him.

**Message from Roy Haylock [5:00pm]:**  
**I’m going to ask her to meet again. If she still says no, I’ll know that something’s wrong.**

**Message from Sutan Amrull [5:02pm]:**

**Okay. Just in case you do have a heart, and it by some miracle gets broken (or shattered, seeing as it has to be made out of fucking ice), I’m here for you.**

**Message from Roy Haylock [5:03pm]:**  
**Thanks, bitch. Love you <3**

**Message from Sutan Amrull [5:05pm]:**

**Yeah, yeah, you too.**

Roy then put his phone down and looked over at Danny to see him working at the assignment about European agriculture. He seemed focused and as if he was actually trying, and Roy was proud of him. He was always proud of his students when they tried harder than they usually did.

Ten minutes too early, he told Danny that his two hours were up.

“And please stop wasting my time,” he sighed. “Both in class and after school. I do actually have another life than watching annoying teenagers.”

Roy didn’t get more than a shrug in reply, but he supposed that was better than nothing. With another sigh, he went to pack up his stuff. At least he wouldn’t be the last teacher to leave today. He knew that Jinkx had detention with her whole junior music class today, after they had done some illegal things Roy didn’t even want to know about.

He drove home, frowning as he still hadn’t received a reply from Adore. After just staring at the screen for a little while, he put his phone down on the counter and went to his living room to watch some crap on the television.

After an episode of friends, he heard the familiar notification from the messaging app, and Roy rushed to the kitchen. Adore had replied to him, and his heart was fluttering like crazy.

Adore had call him sexy queen, and Roy honestly felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. That was definitely the first time someone had told him that he (or Bianca) was sexy.

Roy decided to try and keep it cool, so he just asked her what she had been up to. She hadn’t really responded to that exact question, but rather told him what she was thinking about doing later. Nobody knew how much Roy wanted to meet her and hold her, and hopefully fuck her. God, he was really fucking horny these days.

So he did what he told Sutan he would do; he asked Adore when they would meet. She told him that she didn’t know, but this time she actually gave him a reason. Despite being called grandma, Roy kept being nice to her. Being himself though, he pointed it out to her too. He wasn’t usually nice.

When the reply he got from Adore after he had been all nice to her had been ‘party’, however, he decided that Adore was the most adorable moron he had ever talked to. Usually that kind of behavior would annoy the fuck out of him.

After talking to her a bit more, he noticed that he had got a message from Michelle Visage, the vice principal at school. Apparently, he had to call her.

“Hello, Visage,” Michelle replied, and Roy put on a fake nice voice.

“Hi, it’s Roy Haylock!” he said, trying to sound even somewhat happy. “You told me to call?”

“Yes, Mr. Haylock,” she cleared her throat. “According to Mr. Amrull, you seem to have quite a lot of problems with one of your students. Mr. Amrull told me that it takes up much of your personal time too, seeing as he often gets detentions and extra assignments.”

“Yes, uhm,” Roy almost panicked, thinking about what to say next. “His name is Daniel Noriega. He has been nothing but trouble since my first class with him. At least in detention, he does the assignments I give him. It’s really no huge deal, it’s getting better.”

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t causing you too much trouble. Thank you, Mr. Haylock. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

Roy didn’t even get the chance to reply before she hung up, and he just stared at his phone. He even forgot that he was supposed to answer Adore until she messaged him again.

He typed out a quick message about what happened without going into too much detail and sent it, before checking the time. It was getting late, and if he were supposed to eat before Sutan was coming over, he’d better start making dinner soon.

Putting the phone down, he found everything he needed to make a veggie lasagna. That way he could just freeze it and warm it up later the rest of the week. He hated cooking, but he was actually kind of okay at it. It was just way too much effort.

Dancing and singing aloud to some music while cooking, he totally forgot replying to Adore until all that was left was to actually bake the lasagna. Everything was pretty nice and innocent until Roy pointed out that he wasn’t exactly together with her because of their non-existent sex life, but because of her personality.

That’s when she had suggested sexting, and Roy could feel blood rushing straight to his dick. Fucking hell, he almost didn’t even cared that she called him grandma again. His impulses told him to talk back however, so he did. He also made sure to tell her that yes, sexting would definitely be okay.

It seemed as if Adore didn’t believe him at first, but when she did, Roy was already lost in his thoughts of her. Then she started talking about wearing white and revealing lace panties, and Roy had to see. He asked for a picture, and oh god, that was so hot. The clear outline of Adore’s dick with the panties clinging to it almost made Roy’s mouth water.

He hadn’t had sex ever since he started talking to Adore, and when he masturbated he had to use either porn or his imagination. Now, however, he even had a picture of Adore’s dick. However, he would gladly tear away the panties to reveal simply the dick underneath them.

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:22pm]:**

**Fuck, you’re gorgeous. I’d like to just tear those off of you**

**Message from Adore Delano [7:23pm]:**

**Are you touching yourself? If so, take of your clothes I want you naked**

If Roy hadn’t been touching himself before, something he was a bit uncertain whether he had done or not, he definitely was now. He took off his t-shirt and his underwear, wrapping a hand around his aching dick. Fuck, that felt so good. Adore made another grandma comment, and Roy felt his dick soften just a bit, but this was too good to stop.

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:26pm]:**

**Turnoff, much, Adore? But, thanks I guess.**

**Message from Adore Delano [7:29pm]:**

**Sorry, not sorry. But babe? Would you fuck me? Would you lie me down on the mattress and straddle my legs as you fingered me open? Or would you lick my ass while I sucked your dick?**

That message nearly killed Roy, who kept imagining the words Adore were writing coming alive. He fucking wanted Adore so bad, it was painful. Struggling to type, he answered. He wrote some of the things he wanted to do, and then went back to taking care of his dick, which was begging for more attention.

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:32pm]:**

**Both, but I would be toying with your balls, bring you right to the edge without touching your dick. I would stop right before your orgasm, let you calm down a bit, and then slowly fuck you completely senseless.**

After sending the message, Adore asked him for a picture back, and Roy was a bit surprised by himself that he went along with it, but he sent one anyway. He kept on masturbating while trying to reply to the messages. The thought of Adore coming just because of him was nearly enough to get him over the edge, but he went back to look at the picture of his dick inside the panties. Roy came hard, his breaths heavy and uneven.

Adore texted him that he had never come so hard before, and Roy grinned to himself as he put his underwear back on. He cleaned himself quickly with a paper towel before replying that he couldn’t wait until they could actually do this in person. Then he checked the time, and his eyes widened. Sutan would be there in 15 minutes.

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:46pm]:**

**Sorry, but I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow <3 I’ll even send you a good morning message :***

**Message from Adore Delano [7:48pm]:**

**Okay, grandma- should have known that you’re too old to stay up after sex ;) I mean, it only happens once a year**

**Message from Bianca Del Rio [7:48pm]:**

**Do you want that fucking message or not?**

**Message from Adore Delano [7:50pm]:**

**Sorry x btw did you eat your dinner??**

Roy glared at his phone and logged off, he had completely forgotten about the lasagna. However, a shower had to be first priority. He could bake the lasagna once Sutan arrived. Luckily, he had never heard of a drag queen that was early, so he supposed he had a bit more time than 10 minutes.

It was ten past eight when Roy stepped out into the living room, and there was nothing implying that Sutan had arrived yet. He shrugged and put the lasagna into the oven, jumping a bit at the sound of the door bell.

“Come in!” he shouted, knowing that he could be heard from the outside, and that Sutan had the spare key. Sutan walked inside, empty handed as he had promised.

“I forgot dinner,” Roy admitted, unable to stop smiling and moving along to the music playing in the background. “Want some veggie lasagna? It’s actually homemade! Aren’t you proud of me?”

“Extremely,” Sutan sighed and leaned on the counter. “You seem way too happy to be the Roy Haylock I know. What’s up?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Roy promised him. “After a glass of wine or three.”

“After three glasses of wine you usually ask me why I’m never naked around you anymore,” Sutan said dryly, and Roy blushed. He admitted that he could be quite the whore once he had some alcohol.

“Yeah, true,” Roy shrugged, he wasn’t that ashamed about it. He knew that Sutan didn’t care, so he didn’t either.

“So, how was the detention? You sure you didn’t fuck, seeing as happy as you are right now?” after finishing the question, Sutan went over to find two wine glasses. He then browsed through Roy’s wine, grabbing one of his better reds.

“That’s expensive though,” Roy groaned, but not taking it away from him. “And yes, I’m sure we didn’t fuck. I don’t want to fuck him! He’s 18 and one of my students!”

“That didn’t stop Sharon, she’s still doing Alaska every weekend, she’s her student,” Sutan shrugged, and Roy frowned. He didn’t even know that, and now he definitely needed the wine.

“Well, that doesn’t change anything for me,” Roy shook his head. “Let it be known that I will never do anything remotely sexual with any of my students, especially not Daniel Noriega.”

They chatted about everything coming to their minds while waiting for the lasagna, managing to empty the whole bottle of wine before the lasagna even was set on the table. Roy just found another one, looking at Sutan.

“We sexted,” he blurted out. “Me and Adore. That’s why I’m so happy. Of course, actually fucking would have been better, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“I knew that it had to be sex,” Sutan chuckled. “You’re never in a good mood unless you’ve just fucked someone.”

“Whatever queen,” Roy rolled his eyes and poured them some more wine, handing him a plate of lasagna as well. As they ate, they talked a bit about some work gossip, both what they had heard from the teachers and what they had heard from the students.

Then after they had finished eating, they kept on drinking until they were drunk and laughing at each other. Roy prayed that he didn’t have a hangover tomorrow, regretting that last glass.

“Are you staying over?” he asked Sutan, who just nodded tiredly. Sutan had almost everything he needed here, as did Roy at Sutan’s. They spent a lot of time with each other, and more often than not, they ended up staying over for the night.

“I’m sleeping in your bed though,” Sutan told him matter-of-factly. “We have work tomorrow, I’m not sleeping on your fucking couch.”

It wasn’t as if it was unusual for them to sleep in the same bed either, so Roy honestly didn’t fucking care what Sutan did. As long as he didn’t burn his house down or something, he supposed he was good. He brought a bunch of water bottles to bed, drinking one now and handing one to Sutan before putting the others on his nightstand. Anything to avoid a hangover while at work.

Right as he was about to fall asleep, he heard his phone go off, and he checked it to see that it was Adore. He smiled softly and told her good night, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

By some miracle, Roy woke up without a headache, something that Sutan certainly did not. As promised, he messaged Adore before going to make breakfast for both him and Sutan.

**From Bianca Del Rio [7:02am]:**

**Good morning, love x May your day be as awesome as you <3**

Roy felt incredibly cheesy as he wrote this, but he decided that he should send it anyway. Adore would love it, and if it made her happy, Roy would be too.

After getting Sutan out of bed, handing her some pain killers, and making sure that the other man ate his breakfast, Roy drove them both to work. He laughed at Sutan’s obvious hangover, pointing out that the students would be able to tell.

He got a slap on the shoulder, but Roy was honestly too happy to care. It felt as if his and Adore’s relationship had taken a step further, and Roy had never been this in love with anyone ever before. It was as if he were a completely person, he didn’t even want to yell at anyone!

Not even Daniel Noriega managed to put him off, and Roy contemplated going to the nurse and getting himself checked out. Roy Haylock was not a happy person. Ever. However, it was hard to be happy when everything he could think about was Adore fucking Delano.

“Hey, Courtney, hi, Danny, how are you doing Joslyn?” Roy greeted his students as they walked into their classroom, and he didn’t miss their shocked and confused expressions. Most of them were used to him being a complete bitch towards them.

“I’m in a good mood today,” he told the class, trying really hard not to blush. “So we’re not having the quiz I told you about.”

Seeing his students smile was a pretty unusual experience, but he wasn’t sure if he was liking it. He preferred it when everyone thought he was a nasty cunt. Thinking about the few people who could need better grades, he told them that they could take the test if they needed extra credits.

Danny was one of the few who decided to do it, and Roy was incredibly surprised. However not as surprised as when Danny handed it back, and as far as he could see, almost everything was correct.

As Danny walked away, Roy couldn’t help but stare briefly at his ass. Feeling guilty and embarrassed, he looked away quickly. He corrected the quiz, and he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. That’s when he heard Courtney whisper to Danny that Danny was staring, but also that Roy had been checking out Danny’s ass.

Roy almost panicked, but decided that ignoring it would probably be a lot better. Then he went on with the class, shocked that people were actually listening. No one wanted to answer anything, though. They thought that they would just be able to sit there without doing any actual work.

He tried encouraging the students, but that didn’t seem to do as well as insulting them until they felt as if they had to answer. When he had started working there, he had been afraid that he would be stamped as a bully, but he apparently wasn’t. God knows why.

After class, he called Danny over to hand over his test, smiling. “Hey, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was a bit cranky.”

Danny shrugged in reply, apparently his most favorite response. “It’s okay, I honestly couldn’t tell the difference between yesterday and every other day. You’re always a bitch.”

Roy laughed at him, because it was very true. He was always a bitch. Then he handed him the quiz, telling him that he had done good and that he could look at As and Bs if he did this well normally. He even put a hand on his shoulder! Apparently, Roy was feeling very touchy-feely today.

Every Tuesday after lunch, Adore would usually message him during class. Seeing as that was the class he shared with Sutan, he answered her at every opportunity he had. Mostly it was about random things, or about things Adore wanted to improve her drag. Like a waist cincher. Roy would love to buy those things to her, just to make her happy.

This was the case that day as well, and Adore texted him random facts about pizza. He struggled with keeping his mouth shut and not laughing, but he did it. However, he couldn’t wait for the day to be over so that he could go home and talk to Adore.

Even if he had that fucking meeting at school at 5. Luckily, it was just the creative arts block. Which meant that it was basically him, Sutan, Darienne, Jinkx, Sharon and Justin Johnson. And of course Michelle, who had to make sure that they were all doing what they should.

It didn’t take long from when he stepped inside his house until he received a message from Adore, telling him that she had been thinking of him. Then she told him that her friend wanted to set her up with her gay friend, and Roy immediately got jealous.

He told her that he had been thinking of her too, and then Adore started the sexting. Apparently Adore was jerking off to the picture of his cock, and Roy closed his eyes, trying to think about anything else. He couldn’t masturbate now, he needed to eat.

Adore kept going though, and Roy barely had time to eat what was on his plate until Adore told him that they had filmed themselves while coming. Then they had asked if Roy wanted to see, and Roy found it really hard to resist.

After watching the video, Roy was painfully hard, and he had to go to that meeting soon. Stupid as he was, he even kept talking to him, making him late for the meeting. Not by a lot, obviously, seeing as only Darienne and Jinkx were the ones already there, but late nonetheless.

He was completely unable to focus throughout the whole meeting, and he was happy that Sutan knew all about what they were doing in their classes, because Roy was very impatient and wanted to go home.

The two hours seemed to last forever, and once they were allowed to leave, Roy felt like a student waiting to get out of class. He rushed out of his seat and out to his car, driving home as fast as he could. It had been a long time since he had been this horny, at least as far as he could remember.

As soon as he got inside, he locked the door and went into his bedroom. He pulled all of his clothes off and palmed himself, closing his eyes. Fuck, that felt good. Biting his lip, he messaged Adore to take off their clothes and finger themselves. As they continued, he gave them directions, wanting them to do exactly as he said. That way he could imagine it more clearly.

When Adore told him that they were close and about to come, Roy decided to take a huge risk. Positioning himself so that he would be able to film himself, dick only, he video called Adore. Once they answered, Roy let out a soft moan at the view. Somehow, Adore managed position the camera so that Roy could see nearly every detail of the fingering.

The call was filled with soft moans from both sides, and Adore’s moans alone could bring him over the edge. They were so gentle and soft, even though it was obvious that what they were going through was quite intense. After a while, Adore stopped fingering and wrapped a hand around their cock instead, and it didn’t take long before Roy they were both coming.

Immediately after they were done, they hung up, Roy feeling both incredibly ecstatic and relieved. This was at least one step closer to meeting up. Having a sexual video call wasn’t something that Roy would usually do, but he needed that so bad. And now he even had a voice to the texts. At least almost. Moans usually aren’t that similar to words.

Throughout the night, they only messaged each other every now and then, talking about television and celebrity gossip and stuff. When Roy went to bed that night, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming about Adore.

Roy was in an even better mood the next day, and the sewing class he shared with Sutan was having a lot of fun teasing him about it. It would have been okay, had Sutan not been the one to start the teasing. Suddenly, they were all very interested in his personal life.

Courtney, who was most definitely one of the students that Roy liked the most despite being best friends with Ketchup, grinned up at him. “So, Mr. Haylock,” she said. “You should get laid more often. You’re so much more fun when you’re not filled with hate! Like, you’re actually not such a bitter bitch!”

Roy laughed and kept on with what he was doing, helping the students that were struggling the most with their dresses. They were making dresses for the school play, so it was kind of crucial that they actually fit the person that was going to wear it.

Even throughout the other classes he had that day, people kept pointing it out to him. And he was certain that nothing could ruin his good mood, but he was completely wrong. He was greeting the students from his senior politics class when Courtney walked in with a familiar face, but that he couldn’t recognize.

“Hello Courtney,” he greeted, looking at the girl next to her. “And, uhm?”

The girl smiled at him, opening her mouth to speak.

“Danny, but you can call me Adore. Adore Delano.”

Roy felt as if he were going to faint. Oh fuck. This was not good. This was not good at all. Ignoring her, he greeted the other students as fast as he could. He needed to get out of there, and he needed to talk to Michelle right this instant.

Danny was Adore. Roy had been flirting with Danny Noriega for the past three months. Roy had been sexting Danny Noriega, his 18 year old student. There was no way he could be his teacher anymore, not after this, no.

Once everyone was seated he looked at the class, his gaze lingering a bit too long at Adore. Well, at least he now knew what she looked like. He felt so fucking guilty, and he felt disgusted with himself for doing this with one of his students. Adore stared back at him, and he swallowed harshly before telling them that he had to do something.

He stepped out into the hallway, trying to concentrate on taking deep breaths and calm himself down. If people knew this, he could get fired. He could get fucking fired for falling in love with someone he didn’t even know was his student. No matter what, he was going to tell Sutan about this, but he was so fucking terrified.

Roy made his way over to Michelle Visage’s office, panicking slightly. Once he got there, he stormed right inside. “Remember when we talked about Danny Noriega?” he said, not even giving her a chance to greet him.

“Well, hello, Roy,” Michelle looked up in surprise. “Yes, of course. Can I do anything for you?”

“He’s getting on my last nerve, giving me attitude and everything,” Roy lied. Fortunately, this school was kind of known for being homophobic, so he probably wouldn’t mention anything about the drag. Because to be honest, the drag was what made him uncomfortable. Obviously not because it was drag, but because it was Adore. “I need him out of my class.”

She frowned at him, but nodded in confusion. If she noticed anything unusual, she didn’t comment on it, but she was definitely thinking it. Probably mostly thinking about the fact that he came across as if he had a phobia against drag queens when one of his classes was literally sewing dresses. He had even walked in high heels in class before.

“There are no available seats in any of the compatible classes,” Michelle sighed. “I could try convincing him to redo the subjects next year. Which honestly wouldn’t be a bad idea, looking at his grades. However, I can’t promise you anything.”

“No, uhm, it’s fine,” Roy sighed, pinching his nose. Being stuck with Adore in class would be complete and utter hell, and he would have no idea how to handle it.

Michelle followed him back to class, talking to Adore about her options with this. Roy went back to class, staring all of them down. People were definitely judging him for this, but no one knew his real reason, and he’d prefer it like that, thanks.

“Books up!” he demanded, glaring at them all. They had been supposed to read while he was gone, but he couldn’t see a single book open on their desks. He was no longer in a good mood, and he wanted to get this class done with. Fortunately, it was his last class of the day.

After a little while, Adore walked back in with this smug look on her face, and Roy felt as if he were going to cry. This was probably the least ideal scenario he could imagine, and he didn’t want to be her teacher.

He had to admit though, Danny was a good drag queen. It wasn’t polished, and he didn’t even have a corset, but he did look like a girl. Not one of those fishy girls, but a girl nonetheless.

Seeing that she was on her phone, probably texting Bianca, made him feel even worse, so he got mad at her.

“Phone down, ketchup!” he snapped, thinking of a way to punish her without actually having to be with her himself. “Week of detention with the janitor!”

Was he being unfair? Yes. Did the others notice? Yes. Did he fucking care? No! Adore spoke back to him, and he rolled his eyes before continuing on with the lesson. However, every little thing she did seemed to set him off, and he had probably never given anyone as many marks as he had given her that day.

When the bell finally went off, Roy was the first one out of class, even before any of the students. He needed to find Sutan, and he needed to find him now. Knowing that Sutan didn’t have a class before lunch on Wednesdays, he walked to his office.

“I’ve fucked up so bad.”


	3. Part 2: Danny

“Danny, but you can call me Adore. Adore Delano,” Adore said with a smile, trying not to be affected by how disturbed Mr. Haylock seemed. Did he have a phobia of drag queens? He was teaching a sewing class, for fuck’s sake. According to Courtney he had even shown the girls how to walk in heels!

When Adore got no response, she got dragged away and over to her seat by Courtney. She looked over at her best friend in confusion. Mr. Haylock had never been nice, but he had never seemed like the type to hate on drag queens either.

After everyone were seated, Mr. Haylock greeted the class and looked over them to see if anyone was missing, as he usually did. His gaze lingered on Adore, and the look that was a mixture of disgust, fascination, horror and panic, made Adore want to sink down into her seat. However, she decided to just stare right back at him. He swallowed harshly and looked away.

“Uhm, just, uhm,” Mr. Haylock stuttered. “Take out your books, read chapter 12 and take notes. I-I have to do something.”

With that, he was out of the room, and Adore turned to Courtney immediately.

“Was this my fault?” she whispered, looking down at herself. She knew that she wasn’t the prettiest, thinnest or most girly drag queen, but she wasn’t ugly either. She did definitely look like a girl. Courtney hesitated, biting her lip.

“I think so,” the blonde admitted, taking Adore’s hand. “But so what? He can’t do anything about it, you’re being yourself.”

“What if he gets me suspended? He can’t do that, right?”

“Not as far as I know,” Courtney sighed. “Mrs. Visage loves gays and drag queens. Her best friend is a drag queen. However, we do live in a homophobic town, so who knows.”

After a couple more minutes, Mr. Haylock returned with Mrs. Visage behind him. Adore took a deep breath and prepared herself. Maybe she was wrong, though? What if it was someone else.

“Danny- I’m sorry, Adore,” Mrs. Visage said, waving for her to join her out in the hallway. Courtney squeezed Adore’s hand before shoving her slightly towards their vice principal. Once out in the hallway, Mrs. Visage sat down at a bench, pointing Adore to the spot next to her.

“So, Ms. –“ “Delano. It’s Adore Delano.”

“Ms. Delano. I received some worried notes from some of the other teachers about your disagreements and multiple detentions with Mr. Haylock,” she sighed. “And after talking to him, Mr. Haylock wished for you to get transferred out of his classes. However, there are no available seats so close to the end of the year.”

“Is it because I’m in drag?” Adore blurted, looking over at Michelle. “He was nice to me yesterday. To me. And now he just, I don’t know, looks like he’s going to throw up when he sees me.”

“I don’t know,” Mrs. Visage sighed, looking at her. “He told me it was because of your behavior in class. Unfortunately, I can’t do anything about that.”

“Fuck this shit,” Adore chuckled dryly, trying to push back the tears threatening to leave her eyes.

“How would you feel about dropping these subjects this year and choose two completely new subjects next year and graduate then? You don’t have the best grades, I think it might be good for you.”

Adore was hurt at the suggestion. Her teacher wanted her to get away from his class so bad that she would have to redo her senior year. Thinking about it a bit, she shook her head.

“No. I’ll behave better in class, work harder, and if Mr. Haylock still hates my ass, I’m going to report him for discrimination,” Adore said. “If he has a problem with me being in drag, he better say it to my fucking face.”

Mrs. Visage chuckled slightly but nodded at her. “Noted. Come to my office if anyone gives you any trouble, okay? Even if it is Mr. Haylock.”

With that, Adore went back to class with a smug look on her face. She was going to prove that Mr. Haylock simply hated her because of the drag. That he didn’t really have a reason to hate her.

“He stared at you,” Courtney whispered to Adore as she sat down. Adore sighed and shrugged. Even if she had a plan, she still felt seriously hurt that someone would hate her so much simply because she was in drag. Checking to see if Mr. Haylock was looking, she took up her phone. Seeing as several of the other students were at their phones as well, she figured it couldn’t hurt too much.

Contemplating whether it would be smart to tell Bianca about this, she needed the comfort that only the other queen could give her. To be honest, Adore would even agree to meeting her if she asked again.

From Adore Delano [10:48am]:

I showed up to class in drag for the first time today

From Adore Delano [10:48am]:

It didn’t go well

From Adore Delano [10:48am]:

I really need a hug right now

“Phone down, Ketchup!” Mr. Haylock barked at her, and Adore motioned around her to all of the other students that were on their phones. “Week of detention with the janitor!”

Oh my God, he had to be fucking kidding her? He had never had any trouble spending detention with her before as Danny. That was why she decided to talk back to him. This was getting too stupid.

“You have never had any problems with me before this. If you have such a problem with being in the same room as me, then why don’t you just let me take the tests and skip the rest of the classes? One thing is for sure, I’m not going to that detention just because you don’t know how to handle this.”

It was probably not Adore’s smartest decision, as she ended up with 23 marks after the class. It was fucking unfair, everyone in class knew it, but no one wanted to speak up. Mr. Haylock was scary when angry, so they’d rather just sit there and watch Adore get bullied by her teacher in silence.

As soon as the bell signaling lunch break went off, their teacher was out of the class room. Adore sighed and looked over at Courtney, feeling down and depressed. This day alone was probably enough proof for Michelle Visage, but she wanted to see how far she could take this shit.

“Come on, you’re sitting with me in the cafeteria today,” Courtney said, and Adore bit her lip. She usually just hung out by herself or something. However, she nodded. Maybe she could get some new friends.

Once in the cafeteria, Courtney walked over to one of the most crowded tables. “Hi, guys, this is Adore. Adore, this is Katya, Alaska, Shangela, Violet, Matt, Kurtis, Max, Cracker, Aquaria, Willam, Aja and Farrah.”

Adore just nodded at them. They were so many. She did have at least one class with most of them, though, so she recognized either their face or their name. Alaska and Willam were some of Courtney’s closest friends, so she knew them pretty well.

“Girl,” Shangela looked at her. “What the hell happened with Mr. Haylock in politics today?”

“He tried to transfer me out of his classes,” Adore sighed and sat down next to Aja and Willam. “No available seats anywhere else though, so they wanted me to redo senior year instead. I told them no.”

“What the fuck?” Aja frowned. “Someone catch me up, please?”

“Okay, so, if you guys didn’t know, Adore is a drag queen. Maybe you all know her as Danny,” Courtney said, showing them a picture of Danny. “And Danny and Mr. Haylock has always had this overly dramatic tension between them. Then yesterday, he was actually nice, even towards Danny, but today he went totally crazy.”

“Is it possible that he’s, like, homophobic?” Matt asked, looking over at the rest of the table, making one of the girls who seriously looked like twins laugh.

“You are talking about the teacher who has the nick name Gaylock and who has worn dresses and heels to the sewing class he’s teaching,” she – Cracker, maybe? – said. “Honey, he’s even gayer than Mr. Sutan. And he openly speaks about wanting a sugar daddy in class. So do I, though.”

“Oh my God,” Kurtis looked at them. “Imagine having Mr. Sutan as a sugar daddy. I would gag.”

“Okay, enough of this sugar daddy talk,” Shangela said, blushing a bit. Apparently this was not their first conversation about this subject. “Are you going to keep coming to school in drag, Adore?”

“I mean, yeah, why not?” Adore shrugged. “It’s not my fault that Mr. Haylock is a dick. Honestly, I just want him to fuck up bad enough for me to be able to report him.”

“Maybe he just wants to fuck you,” Alaska shrugged, drinking from her juice box.

“That’s illegal,” Aja stared at her, and Alaska winked back.

“Hasn’t stopped me and Sharon,” she eventually admitted, and everyone just stared at her with wide eyes. Adore choked on her food, joining in on the judgmental staring. She didn’t even know that Alaska was lesbian.

“So, as I was saying,” Alaska ignored all of their looks. “It’s possible he wanted to fuck Danny, and now that you’re in drag he’s seriously confused.”

“He did check out Danny’s ass yesterday,” Courtney told them, and Adore wanted to slap her. Mr. Haylock did not want to fuck Danny, obviously.

“Do you want to fuck him, then?” Katya asked, and Adore just stared at her. Courtney gently poked her shoulder, and she realized that she should probably answer her.

“I’ve had detention with him almost every day for nearly a year now,” Adore said, feeling quite disturbed at the thought of fucking Mr. Haylock. “If I wanted to fuck him, I would have tried to cop a feel by now.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Max said, burying his face in his hands. “You guys are so vulgar!”

“Ignore Max,” Violet rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t like talking about sex. Ever. But, more importantly. I’m home alone next weekend, and you are all invited. As long as you bring your own alcohol.”

“Are we allowed drugs?” Katya asked, and Adore wanted to start laughing at what she assumed was a joke, but when Violet shrugged with a sure, she realized that maybe these people struggled more than Adore realized.

“Do all of you use drugs?” she asked silently, and most of them shook their heads. Alaska looked at her.

“Katya does, she’s going to be like dead soon. I’ve used a couple of times with Sharon. Violet and Matt do coke sometimes, and most here have tried smoking weed,” Alaska said, shrugging. “Courtney, Aquaria, and Max are too innocent for that shit though.”

Still a bit in shock after hearing this, Adore pulled up her phone to check if she had got any replies from Bianca. Of course, she hadn’t.

From Adore Delano [11:55am]:

Please answer me when you can

From Adore Delano [11:55am]:

I need you

After seeing that Bianca read the messages but didn’t reply, Adore kept silent for the rest of lunch break. Why did Bianca have to be so stand-offish? Bianca had literally asked her if she wanted to meet up two days earlier. She went through the rest of the school day not saying a word, just waiting for Bianca to message her back.

Bianca didn’t reply that day. Not even 12 hours later, when Danny was out of drag and ready to go to bed, had he received a single message from her. He was almost feeling a bit depressed and was about to call Courtney just as he received a message from her asking if she could stay the night.

Danny frowned at the message but texted her back that of course she could. Not even two minutes after he had hit send, he heard someone knocking on the door. He opened it up to see a crying Courtney. He hugged her tight, leading her inside and closing the door after them. “What happened?”

“D-Dan broke up with me,” Courtney whispered. “His parents found out, and they want him to transfer schools.”

“Wait, seriously?” Danny’s eyes widened. He had always known that Dan’s parents were strict and against dating, but he had never imagined they would do something like that. “Oh, Courtney…”

Courtney just hugged him again, sobbing. Bonnie walked over to them, confused as to what was happening. Danny just looked up at his mom briefly before concentrating on the hug again.

“I think Courtney has to stay here for a while,” he muttered, noticing that Courtney had packed a bag quite a lot bigger than the one she would have packed if she was truly planning on staying just one night.

“That’s okay, sweetie,” Bonnie smiled at them. “I’ll make us all some nighttime snacks. Do you want me to make up a room for you, Courtney, or are you okay with staying with Danny? I can put a mattress on the floor, if you want.”

“Uhm,” Courtney looked up at Danny. “I’ll stay with Danny. The mattress would be great, though. Thanks, Bonnie.”

“Of course, love. You know you’re my favorite daughter. Except for Adore of course,” Bonnie winked at them, and Danny felt so much relief at those words. He knew that Bonnie didn’t mind him doing drag, but he had never known if she actually approved.

Courtney blushed at Bonnie’s words. Bonnie had taken her in as one of her own as soon as she had told Danny and Bonnie why her parents never cared how much she was sleeping over. Of course, since Danny was an only child, it was a lot easier for his mum to take Courtney in as well. She even had her own room in their house, but she never used it.

After carrying all of Courtney’s stuff upstairs and cleaning out some drawers for her to put her clothes in, Danny sat down on his bed. Courtney sat down next to him, her cheeks stained with mascara.

“How long are your parents going to be away?” Danny asked, and Courtney sighed.

“Dad is away ten more days, then he’s coming home for a couple of hours before leaving again. Mum is going to be away until graduation. It sucks being 18, because now they don’t have to come home anymore.”

“Fuck,” Danny didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t a fucking therapist. “Bianca has totally ignored me today, by the way.”

“Both of us having love troubles? You know what this means,” Courtney smiled with a slight chuckle, and just as Danny was about to reply, Bonnie walked inside with a pizza to them. “There’s ice cream for you downstairs. I know you girls.”

“Thanks mom, you’re the best,” Danny hugged her, taking the pizza. He handed a slice to Courtney, who accepted it with a smile. They always did this if any of them needed cheering up. “Want to watch a cheesy rom-com? I mean, who cares about school tomorrow?”

“I do, but I care more about watching cheesy rom-coms with my bestie,” Courtney giggled a bit as they found a laptop and one of their guilty pleasures, Mamma Mia. They were singing along, giggling, and just forgetting about all the drama happening. However, the movie came to an end, and so did their little fantasy.

“Danny,” Courtney bit her lip. “How much did Mr. Haylock affect you today? I know it was worse than you expressed during lunch.”

“I’m not sure,” Danny said honestly, sighing slightly. “I mean, he wasn’t exactly subtle about being disgusted. To be honest, he was probably the one teacher I’d think wouldn’t have any problems with it aside from Ms. Lake and Mr. Sutan.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Courtney rested her head on his shoulder. “I never pegged him as someone who hates drag. Not after wearing both dresses and heels in class. I mean, I wear heels every day, and he is a lot better at walking in heels than I am.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Danny begged. “I’m trying to have enough courage to go to school in drag again tomorrow.”

“Speaking of drag,” Courtney looked at him. “Any answers from Bianca?”

Danny checked his phone, shaking his head. Why couldn’t she just answer him? He seriously needed just a few words of comfort from her. Deciding that he wasn’t going to give up, he sent another message.

From Adore Delano [01:25am]:

Good night, willow. You mean so much to me. X

Immediately after he hit send, the message was read, and he could see Bianca typing. Grinning to himself, he waited for a reply. But instead of a reply, Bianca just logged off. Danny showed Courtney, feeling like crying. What the fuck had he done to deserve this?

“Let’s go to sleep,” Courtney sighed, hugging him sideways. “You have to get up early if you’re going in drag again,”

“You’re right,” Danny nodded, going into the bathroom together with her to get ready for the night. No matter how hard to push the bad thoughts away, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much his teacher hated him and how his girlfriend now ignored him.

After saying goodnight to Courtney, he couldn’t sleep. He was just browsing through his and Bianca’s old conversations, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Had she realized that he wasn’t in college? Maybe she thought he was disgusting after their sexting?

He ended up staying in bed until 4 o’clock, when he started getting into drag. Adore was going to look fierce. She was going to be the fucking prettiest girl at the whole school, and she was going to make Mr. Haylock so fucking uncomfortable.

Courtney got up at 6 am, while Adore was still working on her makeup. Struggling a little bit, she gratefully accepted Courtney’s offer of helping her. Makeup was some hard shit.

“I’m going to look so fucking sexy,” Adore looked at her, giggling slightly. “Seriously, I am. You need to help me find my sexiest clothes, because, like, I’m going to make them all gag.”

Her best friend didn’t disappoint her, and as Adore looked into the mirror an hour later, she felt like an actual girl. She definitely looked like one too. “Do you think he’ll hate me even more today?” Adore giggled, and Courtney shrugged.

“If a boy is looking like a girl is what scares him, then yes,” she smiled, and Adore hugged her. “But maybe you should try laying low? Like, not intentionally annoy him?”

“That was the plan,” Adore sighed. “I want to make sure that I don’t give him any reasons for hating me other than being in drag.”

After they had both eaten breakfast and Courtney had put on her own makeup, they were on their way to school. Adore noticed quite a few staring at her, mostly boys. One of them looked at her midsection, and she subconsciously covered herself a bit more.

“I should get a fucking cincher,” she told Courtney, who just frowned at her before telling her that maybe she should buy one. She adored Courtney, but sometimes she could be a little too self-centered to think about other’s feelings, or money. Not everyone had rich parents leaving them a decent amount of money every week.

“I can’t fucking afford one,” Adore told her as they walked inside of the school and over to their lockers. As she got closer to hers, she frowned. Something was sticking out of it, something like a ribbon.

“What’s that?” Courtney said, voicing Adore’s thoughts out loud. Adore shrugged and opened up the locker to see a corset. Her eyes widened, and she turned around excitedly.

“It’s a fucking cincher! Come on bitch, you’re lacing me up,” she said, dragging her with her to the girls’ room. Then she had to ask herself, who the fuck would give her a corset out of the blue?

“Do you have any ideas who would just give me a corset?” Adore asked her best friend, who shook her head. “I literally don’t know anyone.”

“I know Violet likes to wear them,” Courtney shrugged. “But other than that, I have no idea. You could ask her during lunch?”

“I guess,” Adore sighed, taking a deep breath as Courtney helped her. After they were done, Adore turned to look at herself in the mirror. “Oh my god, I have a waist!”

“You do!” Courtney squealed. “Uhm, so, our first class is European politics, and then we have English literature. After lunch it’s double homeroom. Are you going to be okay with having Mr. Haylock almost the entire day?”

Adore hadn’t even thought about that. Except for that one class with Mrs. Lake, she would have to spend the entire day in the same room as Mr. Haylock. “Fuck.”

Courtney just hugged her, and Adore felt like she was about to cry, when the bell signaling start of class went off. They walked together to the European history class, Adore trying not to let all of the looks that was sent her way get to her head.

As they walked into the classroom, Mr. Haylock stared at her, and Adore had no way of figuring out what that look was.

“Ms. Act, Mr. Noriega, please take your seats.” he greeted them, and Adore frowned. Even Michelle Visage, their vice principal, had referred to her by female pronouns and title. However, she didn’t want to argue, so she sat down quietly.

Careful not to give Mr. Haylock any reasons to write her down, Adore was silent the whole class. She did the assignments, she didn’t even use her phone at all. Then, when she raised her hand to get help, Mr. Haylock had just glared at her and called her a moron for not reading the exercise thoroughly. Courtney placed a comforting hand on Adore’s shoulder, and Adore just shrugged it off.

English literature was a completely different story. Apparently Ms. Lake had this new neighbor, Bendela, who was apparently applying for the new teacher position at the school, and according to Ms. Lake, she was an egoistic bitch. Of course, listening to Ms. Lake’s dramatic stories were always fun, but Adore just wanted to go home and sob into her pillows. Preferably with Bianca there next to her.

From Adore Delano [10:23am]:

Please talk to me, Bianca

From Adore Delano [10:25am]:

I’m so fucking depressed, and I need you

From Adore Delano [10:27am]:

At least tell me what I did

Adore stared at her phone until lunch break. Why didn’t Bianca answer her? Couldn’t she at least just tell her what was wrong, so that she could apologize? As they sat by the lunch table, Violet was the one to start up a conversation with Adore.

“You’re wearing a corset,” she commented, and Adore nodded hesitantly. “Who laced you up?”

“Courtney,” Adore bit the inside of her cheeks. Going by Violet’s judgmental look, it wasn’t looking too good. “None of us knew what we were doing.”

“I can see that,” Violet pursed her lips, before letting out a sigh and getting up. “Come on, I’ll lace you up properly.”

Adore frowned, but followed her anyway. Violet was quite intimidating, and pretty much always a bitch. She had no idea what Violet could get out of doing this, but she was sure that she would want something in return.

“I didn’t mean that you guys did a bad job,” Violet assured Adore. “But I know what I’m doing, and you can definitely look even better and slimmer.”

“Do you corset a lot?” Adore asked her as she undid the lacing, and Violet made a humming sound that Adore took as a yes.

“I’m training my waist. I’m down to 19 inches, trying to get down to 18,” Violet said, redoing the lace quickly and effortlessly. Adore’s jaw dropped. 19 inches? That was insane. “So, why do you do drag?”

“It feels right,” Danny shrugged. “I don’t think I want to be, like, a woman. I love my dick. But I just feel so much better and so much more confident as Adore. At least, I used to, until Mr. Haylock decided to be a douche.”

“I haven’t had him before, but I’m in his homeroom group after lunch,” Violet muttered, helping Adore into her dress again. Adore frowned, Violet wasn’t in her homeroom? “I just got transferred after the boys in my old homeroom all had a bet to see how much money they would have to give me to make me give them a blowjob.”

“Wow, that’s bad,” Adore chuckled, and Violet shrugged with a wink.

“I told them I’d do them all for a 100. Unfortunately, that was when Jinkx came into the room, so she asked me if I wanted to transfer. Of course I did.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Adore looked at her incredulously, but the girl in front of her just laughed and nodded, then she told Adore that it had been Matt’s suggestion to tell them that.

“You know, they’re his friends. If they’d accept, he would kick their asses. He knows I would never actually do it. But we’re done, let’s go back before they all start thinking that I killed you or something.”

Before leaving, Adore looked into the mirror, and the change was incredible. She looked so thin, and incredibly sexy. “Wow, thanks, Vi.”

“No problem. Just don’t steal my spot as the sexiest girl in school, and we’ll be fine. Although, I don’t think that will be a problem,” she winked at her, and Adore rolled her eyes with a giggle. Violet was actually pretty cool.

As they walked back to the lunch table, Adore noticed a couple of jaws dropping. She sat down next to Katya, smiling at them. Courtney smiled weakly up at her, and Adore frowned a bit as she checked her phone. Sure enough, Courtney had messaged her.

From Courtney Act [11:42am]:

Dan has transferred already. Jay just texted me. He told Jay, and not me.

Adore silently touched Courtney’s knee, feeling bad for her best friend. Well, she did at least sort of relate to what she was going through. She wasn’t exactly ecstatic about not receiving any replies from Bianca.

“Hey, do you girls want to hang out tonight at my place?” Adore looked over at them, grinning as most of them told them that they’d be there. Aquaria and Cracker were the only ones who knew for sure that they couldn’t, as their parents had invited the rest of the family over for dinner.

“Just come by when you want to. Like, you can come straight after school, or you can come at like eight,” Adore shrugged. “I don’t care. I’ll probably order some food at like 6, though, so if you’re hungry, you should be there by then.”

“I don’t eat,” Violet shrugged, receiving a look from Katya that Adore couldn’t really decipher. Katya rolled her eyes at her, then told Adore that she’d be joining her after school.

“Wait, after the whole change in the Senior homeroom groups, are all of us here – who are seniors – in the same group now?” Willam looked over at them, and Matt nodded.

“Everyone except me, I think,” he said. “I’d take Jinkx over Mr. Haylock any day, though.”

“I know!” Adore exclaimed. “I was so pissed that they placed me in his group instead of hers. And I’m so fucking mad at myself for not taking musical theater instead of politics. I fucking hate that subject.”

“Well, speaking of homeroom, the bell just went off,” Courtney sighed, getting up from their table. They all walked to the classroom together, and Mr. Haylock seemed genuinely mad and upset that Adore walked into the room.

“Hi,” she smiled at him, receiving an eye roll in return. Great, he wasn’t even going to try.

After five minutes, Mr. Haylock took attendance, as this was their first homeroom in this particular group.

“Okay, seems like everyone is present. As you know, we need to choose a new class representative. This person will be the voice of your class during meetings with the teachers, the other representatives, and the school board. You will also have a one-on-one meeting with me once a week. So, I will pass out these post-it notes, and you will write the name of one of your classmates,” Mr. Haylock said, starting to pass out the notes. Adore didn’t hesitate before writing Alaska, as she was sure she would tell the teachers what was going on.

Mr. Haylock gathered all of the notes, and then started reading them aloud. “Let’s see. Scott. Violet. Violet. Alaska. Danny. Alaska. Ketchup. Ketchup. Adore. Courtney. Scott. Katya. Adore. Danny. Adore. Adore. Danny. Ketchup. Adore. Adore. Kevin. Alaska. Phi Phi. Adore. Ketchup. Adore. Danny. Adore. Okay, I won’t even bother reading the last notes, congratulations Ketchup.”

Adore didn’t know who was more upset at this, her or her teacher, but none of them were too happy with the outcome. Mr. Haylock glared slightly at her, and Adore looked down. People did this just to be mean, didn’t they?

The rest of homeroom was complete chaos. People were talking all over each other, Mr. Haylock was even more of a bitch than usual, and Adore just wanted to go home. No matter what she did, it seemed like Mr. Haylock was going to hate on her. If she said anything at all, he rolled his eyes at her, and if she didn’t, he asked her why she didn’t say anything as the new class representative.

“Okay, Gaylock,” Violet looked at him. “Adore hasn’t done a fucking thing to you, she has been sitting here and raising her hand if she has something to say, so back the fuck off.”

“Not today, Satan, not today,” Mr. Haylock muttered, ignoring Violet. However, he didn’t bother Adore for the rest of the day. Now Adore just had to find out why Violet had been so nice to her. She wasn’t the type to be nice.

As the day was done, both Katya and Violet ended up joining Courtney and Adore right after school, while the others promised to come by at some point. Violet drove them all to Adore’s house, and once they came in, Adore got them some drinks.

“Vi,” she said, handing said girl a water bottle. “Not that I’m not appreciating it, but why the fuck are you being nice to me? You don’t do nice.”

“Uhm,” Violet looked at the others, suddenly looking very unsure of herself. That was quite an unusual sight. “You girls can keep a secret, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Courtney nodded, as Katya and Adore both looked curiously at her.

“Okay, so, Matt is the only one at school who knows this,” Violet took a deep breath. “The reason I transferred here this year, and that I’m one year older than all of you, is because I took a year off last year to go through multiple surgeries. Uhm, so, I’m trans. I was born Jason, but I started hormone treatment at the age of 13, and once I turned 18 I removed my penis and got boobs. Then I moved here, to make sure that no one knew about Jason, and I could live my life as Violet.”

Adore’s jaw dropped. Violet was transgender. Fuck, it all made a lot more sense now, but she would have never known if she hadn’t told them. Katya looked incredibly surprised, while Courtney was just smiling at her, her facial expression filled with pride. Adore walked over to hug her, and before they knew it, they were all hugging each other and crying.

“Why the fuck are we crying?” Adore laughed, and Violet shrugged with a laugh, wiping the tears off of her cheek.

“Because,” Courtney chuckled, wiping her own tears as well. “This is an emotional moment, and I think everyone here is going through something.”

They ended up talking about Violet’s experience, Courtney’s breakup, and about how Katya was incredibly in love with a straight girl. Adore just sat there. She wanted nothing more than to talk about Bianca and how depressing it was that Mr. Haylock was acting like that, but she couldn’t.

They ordered some food, and nearly all of the other girls arrived at the same time as the food did. It was messy, it was loud, it was fun, and it was exactly what Adore needed. Something to take her mind off of Bianca.

Danny ditched school the next day, and just hung around the house in sweatpants. He wasn’t in the mood to see anyone else than Courtney, and he just wanted to eat pizza and watch bad movies. Katya came over for a while Saturday night, complaining that Trixie was on a date with some guy, and she needed distraction. Well, at least she went to Danny and Courtney instead of doing drugs.

The next week at school was uneventful. Mr. Haylock ignored Adore, as did Bianca. Adore was starting to get seriously depressed, and Courtney had noticed. That’s why they, Thursday night, sat together on Adore’s bed and tried to figure out what to text Bianca.

From Adore Delano [11:23pm]:

Bianca, whatever I did, I’m really sorry. You are a great person, and I love talking to you. Please don’t ignore me. Love, Adore.

From Adore Delano [11:25pm]:

Btw, I would love to meet you soon, if you still want to.

From Bianca Del Rio [11:26pm]:  
I’m sorry, Adore. I’m seeing someone else. Their name is Raja. Please don’t message me back.

As Adore showed Courtney the message, Courtney gasped. “What?”

“I’m not completely sure,” the blonde said, re-reading the message. “And I won’t tell you until I am, but…”

“But?”

“I think I know who Raja is.”


	4. Part 2: Roy

“I’ve fucked up.”

“Nice to see you too,” Sutan said, not looking up from his papers.

“Seriously, Sutan, I’ve fucked up. Have you seen Ketchup today?” he asked, looking over at his best friend. Sutan eventually looked up, frowning slightly at the other man.

“Yeah, he came in drag today, didn’t he?” Sutan asked with a smile. Roy wished he could smile at it. He probably would have, too, if it wasn’t for the fact that he might get fired.

“Guess his fucking drag name,” was Roy’s response.

“I don’t know, Ketchup?” Sutan, who seemed a bit taken aback by Roy’s attitude, handed him a cookie and motioned for him to sit down. Roy shook his head and sighed.

“It’s Adore.”

“Adore? Isn’t that-“ the other man’s eyes widened comically, before leaning back with a smirk. “Oh. Shit. Well, I guess you do actually want to fuck him then.”

“You cunt! This is really, really bad! What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

Roy still felt a bit like throwing up. He had been sexting one of his students, and Danny didn’t know that he was Bianca. Which meant that no matter what he did, he would fuck this shit up even more. If he told Adore that he was Bianca, he would get fired. If he kept flirting with Adore, knowing who it really was, he would never forgive him self. If he were to ignore Adore, he would probably break her. She was 18, she was sensitive.

Ignoring her, did however seem like the best option. She would move on, she still had so much of her life ahead of her. Roy couldn’t ruin that. Plus, she could get a fucking therapist He fished up her phone to see that Adore had indeed messaged Bianca during class. He groaned and showed them to Sutan.

From Adore Delano [10:48am]:

I showed up to class in drag for the first time today

From Adore Delano [10:48am]:

It didn’t go well

From Adore Delano [10:48am]:

I really need a hug right now

“Is it bad that I actually want to go find her and give her one, but at the same time I just want to block her and quit my job?” he asked, and Sutan shrugged.

“I mean, do what you want, but you could just do like, the nice thing, and gently let her down. Maybe tell her that you’re seeing someone in a week or so,” Sutan just looked at him calmly. “Want to go to Darienne’s office, or should we stay here?”

“I don’t know, can I go home instead?” Roy looked at Sutan with a pleading look, and Sutan just shook his head. Roy groaned. He wasn’t in the mood to see or speak to anyone else. He just wanted to go home, get drunk, fuck someone, and then preferably never wake up again.

“Nope. Not if you’re afraid of getting fired,” Sutan smirked, and Roy wanted to slap him in the face. Couldn’t he see that he was struggling. “I’ll invite Darienne and Jinkx here, then.”

Five minutes later, said teachers – plus Sharon – all sat in Sutan’s office.

“So,” Darienne looked over at Roy. “Bianca Del Rio, one of your students is a drag queen, you must be so proud! Even though he’s your least favorite students. That must be quite confusing, no?”

Roy felt like murdering her, the feeling only growing stronger as Sutan started laughing at this. With a fake smile, he turned towards his friend. “Trust me, Darienne. You have no idea how I feel about this.”

“I, for one, was ecstatic!” Jinkx exclaimed. “He’s finally coming out of that shell he has been hiding in! I tried getting him out of there his entire sophomore year!”

“What’s her name again?” Darienne looked at them, and why were they talking about this? They could talk about literally anything else, why Adore?

“Adore,” Sutan said, trying to withhold his laughter, and Roy nearly walked out of the room in protest. “Adore Delano. I think she’s active in the drag forum where Bianca likes to spend her time, actually!”

“Oh, so you’ve talked to Adore before?” Jinkx turned to ask Roy, who nodded slightly. He was going to fucking kill Sutan.

“Yeah a few times, but he doesn’t know I’m Bianca, and I’d prefer it if it stayed that way. Ketchup and I aren’t friends, and I want him to see me as his teacher. Nothing else,” he glared at all of them, his glare lingering a tiny bit longer at Sutan.

Sharon sighed and looked at him. “Why not, you could fuck?”

“Just because you’re fucking a student doesn’t mean it’s for everybody,” Roy snapped at her, looking at Sutan for help.

“Bianca and Raja is having a girl’s night tonight,” Sutan said, and Roy frowned. Were they? He had never agreed to doing drag tonight!

“I haven’t done drag in ages, I’m so excited,” Sutan grinned. Roy just smiled faintly up at him. Did he want to do drag today? Not at all. Would it be fun to be Bianca and just forget about Roy’s mistakes for a little while? Yup. There was just one slight problem there, Roy and Bianca shared the same fucking mistake. Adore Delano.

“I’ve never actually seen you in drag,” Jinkx turned towards Roy. “You’ve shown me pictures before, and girl, you look good.”

“I look like a clown,” Roy told her, laughing slightly. “I don’t have girly enough features to keep it natural. I have to go all in.”

“Imagine me as a man,” Darienne raised her brows. “I would probably still look like a white lady from the suburbs trapped in a fat man’s body.”

“You would, yeah,” Sutan said, and Darienne turned to gasp at him. After this, the chatter around the table was light-hearted and fun, and Roy was happy that they didn’t talk about Adore later that day. He sighed as he felt his phone vibrate, feeling bad as he read the messages from Adore. Deciding to go through with his plan to ignore her, he bit his lip as he put his phone down again.

Reading that Adore needed Bianca hit Roy more than he thought it would, and it took all of his willpower not to reply to her. It would just make things worse, he told himself. He noticed Sutan watching him out of the side of his eye, so he just mouthed ‘Adore’ to him. Even though Sutan truly was Satan with a u sometimes, he also knew when to stop pushing it. That’s why he didn’t do or say anything, just handed Roy another cookie and took a hold of his hand to comfort him.

Roy let Sutan hold his hand, as it was something they often did when they were alone. It was a comforting gesture, and he didn’t really care about what Darienne, Jinkx and Sharon thought of it. Admittedly, they received a couple of questioning looks from all the other three, but they both pretended that they had no clue what they were hinting to.

Feeling bad about himself and the situation he was now finding himself in, Roy was pretty much quiet during the rest of the break and school day. Luckily, the classes after lunch were pretty much just watching a movie with the students, so he had an excuse for not saying much.

Once he got home, he realized that he had no idea when Raja was coming over. He texted Sutan, and they had apparently agreed that they would be over at 6, but that Roy hadn’t paid attention. He checked the clock. 3:45. Great, he had some time where he could watch Say Yes to the Dress and cry before he would have to get into drag. Fucking Sutan, never even consulting with him about this shit.

After two and a half episode of Say Yes to the Dress, half a tub of ice cream, and quite a lot of tears, Roy got up to get ready for the night. Getting into drag took him about an hour, so starting at 5 should be fine.

When Raja arrived, half an hour too late, she had at least brought both food and wine.

“Thank god, I’m not wasting more of my wine on you,” Bianca smiled, hugging Raja tight. She definitely needed the comfort of her best friend right now, seeing as being in drag only reminded her more of Adore. “Why on earth are we even hanging out in drag?”

“Because,” Raja sighed and hugged her back. “You need to loosen up, and you need to start doing drag again. You’re even worse at keeping it going than I am.”

“You’re kind of right,” Bianca admitted, even though she wasn’t happy about it.

“Okay, so, how drunk are we getting?” Raja grinned at her, and Bianca rolled her eyes.

“Drunk enough to forget Adore for a while would be great.” With those words, she admitted to Raja that this was breaking her heart as well. She truly had fallen in love with Adore, but she couldn’t keep it going while knowing that it was her student.

Raja sighed and rubbed her back before pouring them both some wine and plating up some food. She put on some relaxing music and sat down on Bianca’s couch. Bianca cuddled up to her with her glass of wine, just enjoying their touch. She didn’t allow many people to touch her, but Raja always knew how to comfort her.

The doorbell went off, and Bianca stared at the door in confusion. Who the hell could that be? Raja went and answered it, and Bianca smiled as she recognized Darienne and Jinkx’ voices. That wasn’t too bad, she could deal with them.

“Okay, you do look a little like a clown,” Jinkx said as she noticed Bianca, and Bianca nodded with a laugh. Of course she did, it was the only way she could look even remotely close to a woman.

“What are you guys even doing here, though?” Bianca frowned, and Darienne sighed dramatically.

“We were in the need of wine, and Raja here messaged me that you were in the need of company,” she said, putting her purse down and finding a glass for the wine. Bianca looked over at Raja, who smiled back. As a smile found its way to Bianca’s lips as well, she realized that, yes, she did need company.

“Well, just remember to steal Raja’s wine instead of mine, and we’ll be fine,” she said, rolling her eyes at the two new guests. Raja went back to Bianca on the couch, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her. Bianca smiled and went to rest her head on her shoulder.

Jinkx and Darienne both sat down next to them, and Jinkx seemed to think really hard before opening her mouth.

“I have to ask,” she said, looking at the two drag queens. “Are you dating? You’ve been so cuddly and touchy-feely today.”

“Nah,” Raja shook her head. “We tried eight years ago, we decided that we would be better off as friends. However, even the cold-hearted Bianca Del Rio needs some cuddling and caring sometimes.”

“You bitch, spilling all of my secrets,” Bianca rolled her eyes with a laugh. Raja just smiled and pulled her closer, slowly sipping her wine.

“Anyway, I was thinking that we have to sing karaoke,” Jinkx said, and going by the expressions of both Darienne and Raja, Bianca was pretty sure that she was stuck doing exactly that.

“Let us at least wait until we’re drunk,” Bianca begged. “You don’t want to hear me singing while sober. You don’t.”

“You really don’t,” Raja confirmed with a wink, laughing at Bianca’s offended expression. She carefully grabbed Bianca’s hand, rubbing soft circles into her palm with her thumb. Bianca smiled to herself, actually letting herself relax a bit as she drank her wine.

Jinkx talked a bit about how Blair, her daughter, was so excited to start high school next year, Darienne talked about her new neighbor, and Bianca just listened quietly. It wasn’t like her at all, but she just wanted to listen and relax instead of coming up with insults.

“You’re quiet,” Raja muttered into her ear, and Bianca just nodded happily. A bit of wine had definitely helped her mood greatly, and she felt like smiling. Raja chuckled slightly at her behavior, as she announced that she wanted to dance and forced Bianca to get up with her.

Eventually, all four were dancing around Bianca’s living room, singing along to the songs and just having the time of their lives. She didn’t even think about Adore, dancing and singing with her colleagues.

After even more wine, they were barely able to dance and stand up straight anymore, everyone just laughing and talking all over each other. Bianca had no idea how it had got to this, but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“So, Bianca, if you had to date any of our colleagues, who would you date?” Darienne asked, giggling merely at the thought. Bianca shrugged and pointed to Raja. Even if it didn’t go as expected that time they tried, it was better than the alternatives.

“Aw, I would date you too,” Raja said with a grin, and Bianca rolled her eyes. This reminded her a bit of that night eight years ago when they had decided to go on a date. Maybe they should try again? Quite a lot of things had happened since then, and God knows that Bianca needed someone to take her mind off of Adore.

“Oh my god, it’s already midnight,” Darienne said, laughter still affecting her voice somewhat. “I should head home.”

“Are you serious? Wow, we should. I’ll call Dustin and ask if he can pick us up,” Jinkx said, still laughing. “Need a ride, Raja?”

“I’m staying the night,” Raja winked at them. Bianca hit her lightly, but kissed her cheek to leave a bright red lipstick mark. A couple of minutes later, Darienne and Jinkx were gone, and Bianca and Raja were both occupied with de-dragging.

“Has anyone ever told you that you actually look… almost hot in drag?” Raja said, removing her wig and getting out of her clothes. Bianca chuckled and pointed out that Raja was the only one, five years ago.

As they were talking and joking, getting out of drag took them over an hour. They went to bed together afterwards, lying closer than they had done in quite a while. As they were talking quietly, Roy noticed that he got another message from Adore.

From Adore Delano [01:25am]:

Good night, willow. You mean so much to me. X

He started typing a reply about how Adore meant a lot to him too, but erased it and logged off. He needed a distraction from this mess, and quick. That was how he ended up rolling over until he was lying on top of Sutan, looking into his eyes.

“Roy,” Sutan sighed quietly, rubbing his lower back. “You’re going to regret this.”

“I am,” Roy agreed, before leaning down to kiss Sutan. It was just like the other kisses they had shared, nothing special, but not bad. He could feel Sutan responding, and soon they were all tangled up in each other. Yes, Roy would definitely regret this.

As Roy woke up by his alarm clock the next day, he noticed a naked Sutan next to him. Right. They had sex. He closed his eyes, wondering what the fuck he had been thinking. They hadn’t hooked up in forever.

“You’re regretting it, huh?” Sutan muttered tiredly, snuggling closer to Roy. Roy sighed and nodded, however he still let Sutan cuddle closer. “I told you you would.”

“I agreed,” Roy reminded him, wrapping an arm around his body. “I’m not hangover though, thank god. Then I would definitely regret this. It kind of feels like I was cheating, you know? I’ve never officially ended it with her.”

“As I said, tell her you’re seeing someone,” Sutan said, burying his face in Roy’s neck. Roy contemplated it, but shook his head.

“I can’t do that to her. Not yet,” he said, looking down at the incredibly sleepy and cuddly man. He then groaned as he realized his schedule for the day. “Fuck, she’s in almost all of my classes today.”

After staying in bed quietly for a couple more minutes, they both got up. As Roy passed his closet, he saw a corset lying there. Remembering how Adore had told Bianca about being insecure about her body, he decided to take it to school. How on earth he could give it to her without her knowing, he would still have to figure out.

Eventually he decided to leave extra early, so that he’d be at school before most of the students arrived. Once there, he went to his office and scanned through his files to find Daniel Noriega. As he was his homeroom teacher, he had the information both about what locker and what lock combination he used. Just in case anything happened.

Roy found his locker, but not his locker combination, and he frowned as he continued to skim through the documents. With a sigh he gave up and walked to his locker, he would probably figure the combination anyway. Ketchup had never been the smartest.

Once he arrived by his locker, Roy had to resist laughing out loud out of sheer disbelief. Of course Danny didn’t have a lock. With a sigh, he opened his locker and shoved the corset inside, not noticing the lace sticking out.

He then went back to his office, finding everything he would need for his first class. When Adore actually showed up to his class, Roy didn’t know how to react. She looked incredibly beautiful and confident, and Roy felt like throwing up. Why had he given her that corset? He had just made this a lot worse for himself.

“Ms. Act, Mr. Noriega, please take your seats,” he said eventually, knowing that Adore would probably be mad at him for it. However, being in denial made it a bit easier. Incredibly enough, Adore just looked at him before following her friend. Not even talking back.

Being in the same room as Adore made him a lot more annoyed than anticipated, and he found it incredibly difficult to be nice to her without telling her everything. That’s why he put on his ultimate bitch mode instead.

His next class, which was a junior politics class, went by okay. Roy managed to calm down a tiny bit, and he didn’t snap as much as he had done the previous class. However, while checking the time on his phone, he noticed that Adore had messaged him about half an hour ago, and he closed his eyes in frustration.

“Guys, early lunch,” he then said. There was no way he would be able to concentrate the last 30 minutes. Those messages from Adore honestly frightened him. Knowing that she was depressed and confused as to why Bianca was ignoring her did of course make Roy feel guilty. However, he couldn’t give in. This was what was best for the both of them.

He picked up his stuff and made his way over to his office, planning the double homeroom session he had later on. Roy wanted to call in sick and go home and just watch television, but he knew that he couldn’t. As he finished up planning homeroom, he just sat down at the floor of his own office. The lunch bell went off, but he didn’t move. He didn’t have food, and he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

The door to his office opened, and he was afraid that it was one of his students. However, when Sutan sat down next to him without saying a word, just handing him a pizza slice, he smiled at the other man. Even if he did regret having sex with him the night before, he was still his best friend, and the only one who knew how to deal with him.

“You should get a therapist,” Sutan said after a while, and Roy shook his head. He didn’t need a therapist. Why would he need a therapist? “You’re sitting on the floor, you don’t even talk back to me, and you are - understandably enough - confused about this whole thing. Getting a therapist would really help you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Roy said, even though he knew deep inside that Sutan was right. He was just too damn stubborn to admit it. He sighed and pulled up his phone, showing Sutan the messages from Adore. “I have no idea what the fuck I’m supposed to do. No matter what I do, it’s wrong!”

“I mean, you could tell her? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You mean other than losing my job and probably ruining her life?” Roy said flatly, and Sutan pulled a face. Adore would be pissed if she knew that she had been flirting with and sexting Roy all this time. She already hated him, that would only make it worse.

The rest of the school day proved to be actual hell for Roy, who ended up with Adore as his homeroom student representative. Fucking great. This was exactly what he needed. Having to spend more time with Adore fucking Delano. Honestly, he didn’t even know what he was thinking, but somehow he managed to take all of his anger out on Adore. Adore who hadn’t even done anything the whole day.

After a bit of yelling and chaos, Violet Chachki, one of the few students he had never had before, stood up.

“Okay, Gaylock,” she started, and Roy rolled his eyes. How creative. Turning Haylock into Gaylock had never been done before. “Adore hasn’t done a fucking thing to you, she has been sitting here and raising her hand if she has something to say, so back the fuck off.”

“Not today, Satan,” Roy muttered to himself, trying to get through this without killing someone proved to be incredibly difficult. “Not today.”

When the school day was over, he didn’t expect for Sutan to come home with him, but he didn’t mind the company.

“I’m warning you,” Roy said as Sutan got into the car with him. “I have no plans of being productive today. I’m going to binge watch Say Yes to the Dress and order food.”

“Sounds like a date,” Sutan said, then starting to talk about what they needed to do in class tomorrow. Roy barely paid any attention to what he said, knowing that Sutan had full control.

He didn’t bother talking to Sutan even after they were inside of his house. Going straight to his fridge to find a water bottle, he just let Sutan do whatever he wanted. He went to his bedroom to change into something a bit more comfortable. When he got back to his living room, he noticed that Sutan had already turned on ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ and found a tub of ice cream.

However, the other man was nowhere around, so Roy just plopped down onto the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to speak to anyone. He just wanted to lie there for the rest of his life, never having to do anything again.

It wasn’t until five episodes later that Sutan showed his face again, sitting down next to him. Thank god he realized that Roy didn’t want to talk, because he didn’t say a thing as he started watching with him.

Apparently, Sutan had even ordered them food, because the doorbell rang a couple of minutes later. Roy groaned inwardly at the thought of getting up, but before he had managed to move a muscle, Sutan had already answered and got the food.

“I ordered Thai,” he told Roy, handing him the food he had ordered for him. Roy opened it up, smiling as he noticed that Sutan had ordered his favorite.

“It’s so weird,” Sutan then commented, lying down on the couch and resting his legs in Roy’s lap. “You’re never this quiet. It’s like you’re a whole another person.”

“Feels like it too,” Roy admitted, looking briefly over at his best friend before picking at his food. “I don’t even know. I just don’t have the energy to do anything, and I know I’m usually a bitch, but I get so angry so fast now.”

They didn’t speak much after this, just watching the show in total silence as they ate. Roy occasionally looked over at Sutan, smiling softly at the thought of how much he cared for him.

The next seven days were all pretty similar. Sutan stayed the whole time, and they spent the majority of their time watching reality shows and having sex, and going to work in the weekdays. It worked out great, and Roy didn’t think nearly as much about Adore as he used to. The two also mostly ignored each other at school.

In fact, everything was going great, and Roy didn’t mind his new life with Sutan. Even though they had never actually spoken about it, he was fairly sure that they were dating. That was what made the most sense, right? That’s why, when he got the text from Adore late Thursday night, he looked briefly over at Sutan before replying. The other queen had even suggested they meet up, but Roy knew that he had to cut her off.

From Bianca Del Rio [11:26pm]:

I’m sorry, Adore. I’m seeing someone else. Their name is Raja. Please don’t message me back.

Adore hadn’t shown up to school the next day. Roy wasn’t very surprised, although he had felt a bit guilty. The school day was over, and Roy was just casually watching television when his door burst open and Sutan stormed into his apartment. Frowning slightly, he looked up at the other man.

“Hey, guess what, Courtney come up to me after class today,” Sutan said, glaring at Roy. “She asked me how Raja and Bianca are getting along, because her best friend Adore had just been stood up. Apparently, her girlfriend, Bianca, is seeing someone named Raja!”

Sutan was incredibly mad, and Roy flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. Why was he so mad? How did Courtney even know who Raja was anyway?

“So now I have to clean up your mess,” the other man pointed first to himself, then to Roy, raising his voice slightly. “Because you didn’t stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I had told my class about doing drag before you started teaching?!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” Roy exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense. “And if you don’t remember, you were the one who suggested that I should tell her that I was seeing someone!”

“I didn’t mean me!”

“What the fuck was I supposed to think? You’ve lived here for over a week, we have sex almost every single night, you buy me food, we cuddle, it made the most sense!” Right now, Roy was mostly confused. Weren’t they dating? That was what people did when they were dating, right?

“Oh, Roy,” Sutan sighed, his expression softening slightly. “I didn’t know you’d take it like that. We’ve always cuddled, sex isn’t anything new either, and I thought you could need the distraction. We’re not actually dating.”

“Oh, we’re not.”


	5. Part 3: Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I actually kept my promise! Wow! Also, for everyone who are confused about the timeline of this fic (like me), I've included the timeline I'm imagining at the end. Don't peek, though, because it will contain spoilers for this chapter! I've missed writing this so much, and I'm very happy that I'm able to post this now.
> 
> TW: Drug abuse, mentions of suicide (no deaths), mentions of self-harm, alcohol abuse

Adore didn’t sleep that night, thoughts of Bianca being with someone else bothering her the entire time. It hurt. It felt as if though someone had ripped her heart right through her chest, stepped on it with military boots, and then shot it after it had been place back in her chest. 

To make matters even worse, Courtney probably knew who Raja was, which meant that she maybe even knew who Bianca was. At 3 am, when she was sure that Courtney was asleep, she got out of bed, stripped out of her clothes and into one of Danny’s shirts, took off her wig, and removed her makeup. 

Danny looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know if he could do this anymore. Be Adore. Not when Adore had a broken heart, and he could at least pretend that Danny didn’t. With tears in his eyes, he went downstairs to find two garbage bags, and then went back upstairs. Without giving it any further thought, he threw all of his drag in the bags. Wigs, makeup, clothes. Everything. Adore had to be gone. 

When he had finished up and was on his way back downstairs with his drag, he was full on crying. He tried holding back sobs, but to no use. Everything was ruined, and he didn’t even know why or how. What had happened to make Bianca so standoffish? How hadn’t she told him that she had found someone else? 

He knew that he couldn’t just stay there crying, so he found his laptop and logged onto Facebook to see if any of his friends were online. He noticed a green dot behind Katya’s name, so he hesitated before finding his phone and calling her. Making sure not to wake Courtney up, he went downstairs to the living room before actually pressing call.

“Hello?” Katya answered almost immediately, and Danny bit his lip. “Who’s this?”

“Hey, uhm, it’s Danny,” he said, and he could nearly hear the wheels turning in Katya’s head. However, she seemed to catch up pretty soon.

“Oh! Hi! What’s up?” she asked, and Danny closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I know it’s like 3 am, but do you wanna hang out? I’m just going through some shit, and I need to do something.”

“Sure, meet me outside of your house in 15 minutes,” Katya said, and Danny was pleasantly surprised that she agreed. He hurriedly put on some more clothes, taking another look in the mirror. He looked like shit, he realized. Utter shit. However, Katya probably wouldn’t care, so he didn’t either. 

Katya didn’t show up until about half an hour later, and when she did, the first thing she did was to offer Danny a cigarette. He had never really smoked before, so he hesitated, but accepted it anyway. He coughed harshly at the first inhale, and he grimaced at the taste, but it was comforting in a strange way.

“So, why did you feel the need to a Russian whore in the middle of the night?” Katya asked, and Danny let out a bitter chuckle.

“I guess I’ve just been broken up with, and kind of cheated on? I don’t even know.”

“Okay, how so?”

“I’ve been kind of active in this drag queen chat room as Adore, and a while ago, I started talking to this queen named Bianca. Well, we kind of got into a relationship, and even though we had never really talked about it, I thought we were exclusive. However, she’s been ignoring me for quite a while, and she texted me last night saying that she had met someone,” Danny told Katya, tears appearing in his eyes again.

“Wow, that sucks,” Katya frowned, before turning to Danny with a grin. “Wanna drown our sorrows and heartbreak in alcohol?”

“Wait, seriously?” Danny was a bit skeptical, but Katya nodded, telling him that they could go back to her place and drink. And so they did.

He was drinking too much too fast, and he was getting really drunk, but he needed it. Needed to forget Bianca. Needed to forget Adore. Needed to forget the world for a little bit. Alcohol could provide him with that.

Hanging out with Katya wouldn’t have been such a problem if it had just been getting drunk once or twice. However, hanging out with Katya started being a problem when she introduced him to the harder stuff, and he found himself slowly getting addicted to the sensation of getting high. 

During the course of only three weeks, Danny had barely been home, he hadn’t been to school, and he had spent the majority of his awake time getting drunk and high. He knew he was going hard, and he knew people were worried about him. Even Katya had uttered her concern, which probably should have been encouragement enough to try and quit. However, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Knowing that the alternative, which was heartbreak and self-hatred was worse. Worst case scenario by continuing this? Dying, which honestly didn’t sound that bad anymore.

He didn’t know how it had happened, but one night he had found himself making out with Violet. As far as he had known, he was gay and Violet had a boyfriend, but somehow he didn’t care. It numbed it down just a bit. 

Then it happened again. And again. And again. Danny almost wished that Bianca knew. Just so that she would know that he was seeing someone too. That she wasn’t the only one.

He spent about two months in this own little world of his, where every small inconvenience could be drowned with either alcohol or drugs. Two months where he knew that people cared, but no one had dared say anything to him. Two months where he came close to death several time, and he had welcomed it. Embraced it. Two months, and then it became too much for the ones around him.

“Danny, your mom is crying herself to sleep,” Courtney told him. “She’s worried. I’m worried. We all are. Violet and Katya too. Even Mr. Haylock has asked about you.”

“Mr. Haylock is a cunt,” Danny mumbled, looking down at his shoes. Hearing that his mom cried herself to sleep honestly affected him more than he thought it would, but it did.

“At least come home, yeah?” his best friend looked at him with sad eyes, and he broke eye contact to look at Violet and Katya who both nodded at him. He had been staying with Violet for the past month or so, and he was sure that she was secretly quite relieved that she was finally getting rid of him.

“Fine, I’ll come home,” he eventually agreed, just because he couldn’t keep hurting his mom. She was everything to him, and he knew that he was probably everything to her too.

“You should go to rehab,” Violet said quietly. “You won’t be able to stop on your own.”

“It’s not that bad,” Danny shook his head. “I’ll be fine on my own. I can do it without going to rehab.”

“No, seriously, you can’t,” Katya agreed with Violet, and Danny started to get a bit annoyed with them. However, they had been right.

The first day at home had been okay, his mom had given him a long hug and made sure that he ate and stayed properly hydrated. He spent most of the day watching reality shows with Courtney, and occasionally texting Katya and Violet. He wasn’t really sure if Violet was his girlfriend or whatever, but she was definitely his something

The second day was pretty okay too. He smoked some cigarettes, and he felt some early symptoms of withdrawal, but nothing too bad. He was a bit antsy, he felt like shit, but otherwise he didn’t notice too much. His mental health had suffered, though, and he honestly wanted nothing more than to just crawl underneath a hundred blankets and die.

However, by the time that his third day at home rolled around, Danny was desperate for something. Anything at all. He called Katya, begging her, but she told him no. His mum and Courtney made sure that he couldn’t contact anyone else, so he was stuck, and he was feeling like hell. 

“Please, sweetie,” his mum walked over to him, tears in her eyes. “You have to get better. I think, I think you have to go to a treatment center, baby.”

Danny wanted to protest, wanted to tell her that he could do this on his own, but truth was that he couldn’t. And that was how he found himself at a treatment center that same day. Apparently his mum and friends had called them earlier on and secured him a place, and he didn’t know whether he should be offended or relieved. He was honestly a bit too exhausted to make up his mind.

Being at the treatment center did him good though. He had a therapist, who worked with him both through the addiction, but also through the other problems he didn’t even realize he had, like depression. He hated being there, but Danny wasn’t stupid. He knew that he had to. At least he was allowed visitors, which was good, because he wasn’t allowed internet or his phone.

Katya was the one who stopped by the most, and nearly admitted herself due to the guilt she felt for introducing him to drugs in the first place, but also her own addiction. She didn’t, though, and Danny knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince her, no matter how hard he tried.

Violet stopped by too, usually just spending some time with him and talking about whatever had happened during school. They also talked a bit about their relationship, both agreeing that while hooking up had been fun, Danny didn’t really want her. Because that was his biggest problem, wasn’t it? Still after 2 and a half month, he couldn’t get Bianca out of his mind, and his heart would break all over again.

His mom and Courtney limited their visits, and Danny knew that it was more because they had to for their own sakes than that they didn’t want to. Being there, seeing him in that facility ruined his mother just a little bit more each time she visited, and he understood her. He really did. He would have hated seeing her like that too. Courtney was too focused on her school work, and he knew that he was a distraction for her. He understood her too.

As far as he knew, the treatment facility was planning on having him stay for three months. It wasn’t an unreasonable amount of time, and Danny was just happy that he didn’t have to stay for a year or longer. While he was there, he even managed to catch up on the schoolwork he had missed (admittedly, having his own personal teacher who didn’t hate him helped quite a lot), and would be ready to go back to classes once he was released. The had already worked it out with the school, and Danny finally felt as if his life was starting to get a bit better.

Keeping himself occupied while at the center proved easier than he first thought, in between visits, school work and an unlimited access to their music room. In fact, Danny was a bit nervous about his release. Because here he had people constantly encouraging him to do things, he had managed to get a group of friends who all knew what he was going through, and he didn’t have any temptations. Once he got out, all that would change.

“You know, girl,” Matthew, one of his friends there, looked over at him. It was less than three weeks until they both were getting out, and Danny found himself spending more and more time with him. “I’m fucking scared of getting out of here.”

“Tell me about it,” Danny muttered, writing down some chords in a notebook as he played the guitar. “I’m afraid I’ll go right back to where I was, and girl, I wasn’t there for more than two months. I’ve already been here for longer than I did drugs, and I’m still scared that I’ll go back.”

“At least you two can still keep in touch after you get out,” Tatianna said, and Danny bit his lip. She was right. He and Matthew lived close enough that they could keep their contact. Neither Tatianna, Kameron nor Shea lived in LA, and they would probably not be able to stay in a touch after getting out. It made Danny a bit upset, the thought of not being able to see them every day anymore. In just three weeks, he probably wouldn’t see any of them ever again.

“You’re right,” Danny sighed. “I’ll miss you guys so fucking much, I’ll invite you all to LA on a barbecue or some shit.”

“Bitch, I hope you’re not the one cooking, because I’ve had kitchen duty with you,” Shea chuckled, making Danny laugh as well. He truly was a terrible cook.

“Fuck off,” he laughed, going back to the guitar and continuing with the chords. Ten minutes later, one of the staff members walked in.

“Noriega, you have visitors,” she smiled, and Danny lit up. Visitors in plural usually meant Courtney and his mum. He got up quickly and walked towards his room, but hesitated as soon as he saw who was there. Indeed, Courtney was one of the visitors, but he hadn’t really prepared for his second visitor.

“Mr. Haylock?” Danny squeaked out in surprise, then his surprise turned into annoyance. What was his teacher doing there? He had never cared before, he wasn’t allowed to suddenly care now. “What the fuck?”

“Please, call me Roy, we’re not at school,” Mr. Haylock sighed, looking at him. “Look, Danny, I’m sorry for how I was treating you.”

“Yeah, you should be,” Danny eyed him cautiously. “Rich of you to say that now, though. Like you would have said that if I was standing here in drag.”

“I would,” Roy said, but Danny didn’t believe him. That cunt had single-handedly made him doubt himself in drag more than he ever had, and Danny wouldn’t believe him until he proved it. “Look, I promise you, I have absolutely nothing against drag.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s funny, because I specifically remember you being nice to me, even telling me that I did good. Then the next day, I show up in drag, and you turn into the devil. You yelled at me even though I did nothing wrong, you wrote me down 26 times during one class, you ignored me, and you gave me disgusted looks.”

“Danny,” Courtney said carefully, eyeing the two men. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh, no? What was it then? Homophobia? Transphobia? You acted like a total cunt, just because I was dressed as a girl!”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Roy exclaimed, looking annoyed. “I wasn’t acting a cunt because you were in fucking drag, I was acting like a cunt because of who you are while you’re in drag! You told me you were 23, I didn’t expect you to be my student!”

“What?” Danny looked at him in confusion until the words dawned on him. Oh, fuck. As he came to the full realization, he was pissed. “You have to be fucking with me. No way. You?!”

“Danny,” Courtney grabbed his arm, but Danny ripped it out of her grip.

“You knew!” he exclaimed, turning towards her, tears rolling down his cheek. “You knew it the whole time!”

“Not the whole time,” she said quietly.

“Great! Not the whole time! Fucking amazing,” Danny laughed, his laugh almost a bit maniacal. “Get out. Both of you. And girl, if you’re still living in my bedroom, get out from there too.”

“I’m so sorry,” Courtney said, tears rolling down her cheeks too. “I thought that it would make it worse for you if you knew who she was.”

“It would have been better than finding out now! Get the fuck out!” he screamed, sitting down on the floor against the wall. He had to calm himself down, and they had to leave before he did something irrational.

“I’m really sorry, Danny,” Roy said, and Danny glared up at him. “I really did – and still do – care for you. I just freaked out, and I acted like a bitch. I’m so sorry.”

“Delete me and block me. If you ever talk to me again, I’ll report you to the school,” he said, his voice flat and monotonous. Roy bit his lip and nodded, before walking out of the room quickly. Courtney shot a glance back at him, muttering another apology, before following him.

After they had both left and closed the door, Danny finally let himself release the sobs. They went through his entire body, and he literally felt sick. How had he missed that? How had he not realized that Bianca had been his teacher the whole time? It felt like he should have realized. Maybe his brain just didn’t want to see the connection.

“Danny?” Matthew walked inside, looking concerned. Danny didn’t reply, couldn’t reply, due to the sobs leaving his body. Why did this hurt even more than when Bianca ‘broke up’ with him? Why did he care so much?

“I-I’m not entirely sure what happened, but I gathered that that dude did something to hurt you, and if you wanna talk about it, I’m here,” he said, and Danny nodded. Matthew bit his lip. “Want me to stay?”

Danny thought it over before nodding again. He really didn’t want to be alone just yet, just because he knew he could sometimes be irrational when upset. Like breaking stuff, or in worst case scenario, try to harm himself. “Please,” he said, his voice hoarse and broken. 

Matthew nodded and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting embrace. One of the staff members stepped inside briefly just to check on them, but left soon afterwards.

“Do you think you’ll be able to tell me what happened?” the other boy asked, after Danny had managed to calm down a bit. Danny drew a shaky breath before nodding, telling him everything about doing drag, about Adore and Bianca, and about Mr. Haylock, and now finding out that he had known Bianca the entire time, and hated her.

“First of all, your teacher or ex or whatever, he sucks. Second of all, girl, why did you not tell me you did drag? I do drag too!” he exclaimed, and Danny raised his brows.

“Wait, seriously? Oh, and I don’t do drag anymore. I threw all my stuff out,” Danny said, chuckling a bit as he wiped his tears. “I know it’s stupid, but I couldn’t bring myself to do drag anymore after Bianca broke up with me or whatever. Then I started hanging out with someone who is now probably my best friend, and she, uhm, she has some history with drugs, and that’s how I got into it too.”

“Adore is the cutest name, though. Mine is Detox,” Matthew chuckled, smiling at Danny. “I know it’s weird, but it suits my personality, so I don’t care.”

“Girl, you have to send me pictures when we get out of here, you probably look fucking bomb in drag,” Danny grinned, almost forgetting about the mess going on. It was nice to be able to just have a ‘normal’ conversation, even though Danny couldn’t get rid of the feeling of emptiness and hurt that was swirling around in his chest.

Once Matthew had to go back to his own room, and Danny was left to his own thoughts, everything fucked itself up again. He couldn’t sleep, he didn’t eat, and he honestly just wanted to fucking die. All of his insecurities became worse, and even music became a bother, not something he did for fun any more. Nothing seemed worth it.

When his therapist came for his weekly conversation, he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t tell him about how he’d been sexting his teacher without knowing, how he had managed to fall in love with him, and how he had lost his best friend. He just couldn’t. It hurt too much.

He knew it would hurt his chances of getting out at his set date, but at that point he didn’t even care. At least he wouldn’t see Roy or Courtney again. At the center he could be alone. Especially since he had been denied visitors for skipping his meals. It was supposed to be a punishment, but it only made it easier for him to skip them. The thought of seeing anyone at all was to painful for him to handle.

The staff didn’t know what to do with him, and Danny didn’t blame them. He didn’t know either. Nothing seemed to make this better. The only thing that could make this better was removing his memory of the last year or so. His group of friends at the center tried to get him back into music, or join them in doing other activities, and he had to give them credit for not giving up after two weeks of straight ‘no’s. 

Due to the fact that he wasn’t eating, he had gotten thinner already. It was good, maybe someone could finally be able to love him. Maybe he could finally get people to look at him and notice him.

Two days before his supposed release date, the staff told him that his date had been pushed a month, due to the fact that he was no longer doing as good as he had a couple of weeks ago. He didn’t care, he just shrugged and turned around in his bed. They forced him to go out a couple of times a day, and so he did, just so that they would stop pushing him.

Eventually, though, he started eating his meals, started talking in therapy, and started doing some activities again, just to get his life kind of back on track. Sitting at the center and being miserable didn’t do him any good, and he knew that he was hurting his mom. The staff allowed her to visit him, and Danny was filled with a motivation he hadn’t had in a long time. Making his mom proud.

So his date didn’t get pushed again, and he was released one month after his original release date. Even though he had originally been scared of what would happen when he got out, he was just happy to be back home. Sure enough, Courtney had moved out, and Danny had his room to himself. It felt weirdly empty, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

“You do realize that you have to go back to school tomorrow, right Danny?” his mom asked him as they ate dinner that night. “That is a part of the contract.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, a heavy feeling in his stomach as he realized he would still have to have his classes with Mr. Haylock. He contemplated reporting him, just to get rid of him, but he realized that it would be unfair. Danny was the one who had lied about his age, Roy couldn’t have known that it was his student.

“Violet and Katya have come by a couple of times. They have been worried about you,” Bonnie smiled at him, and Danny smiled back. Even though Katya was kind of fucked up, and Violet was a bitch, they were great.

“What about Courtney?” he blurted, curious to know what his mom knew about the situation.

“She told me what happened,” Bonnie nodded. “Everything. Including the whole accidental online dating with your teacher. And no, I’m not mad at you, although you should have been more careful.”

“He’ll still be my teacher, though,” Danny sighed, picking at his food. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle that.”

“Then drop out of his classes. Baby, I don’t care if you don’t finish high school this year. I know that you do, but don’t feel pressured to do it.”

“I just want to be done with school, adding a whole year just because my teacher fucking sucks, and apparently was my online girlfriend? It’s not worth it.”

“We can report him, if you want to? Although, I have a strong feeling that you don’t,” his mother looked knowingly at him, and Danny bit his lip.

“It would be unfair to him. He couldn’t have known. I could have known, with a quick google search, I would probably have figured it out. He couldn’t,” Danny admitted, taking a bite of his food.

“It’s your choice, although I do actually agree with you.”

“I’m full. Can I go up to my room?” Danny asked, pushing his plate away from him and looking at her pleadingly. She nodded, telling him not to stay up too late before going to sleep, as he still had school tomorrow.

He had tried going to sleep early, but his thoughts and worries kept him awake. He had already threatened Roy that he would report him if he tried speaking to him, but he couldn’t really go through with that at school. Sighing, he picked up his phone and found his teacher’s number.

From Danny Noriega [1:08am]:  
I’m coming back to school tomorrow (/today). Will still be in your classes. I know you can’t ignore me, but don’t talk to me while I’m alone. Don’t.

From Roy Haylock [1:10am]:  
I know. Don’t worry, I won’t.

Even though he was mostly relieved, part of Danny was also a bit sad. Had he developed a small, fucked up crush on his teacher after finding out that he was Bianca? Definitely, and Danny hated himself for it. Bianca had been the only one who really cared, and now every part of her was gone from Danny’s life. Except for the man behind her.

Texting him seemed to only make his anxiousness worse, and he needed to talk to someone about it. Make sure that someone at school knew why he would have problems with him. So he texted Violet and Katya, hoping that they were awake.

From Danny Noriega [1:15am]:  
So… Did Courtney tell you about how I’ve been in a relationship with Mr. Haylock without knowing?

From Violet Chachki [1:16am]:  
Don’t you hate each other?

From Danny Noriega [1:18am]:  
Long story. As I said, I didn’t know

From Katya Zamolodchikova [1:18am]:  
Wait, was Mr. Haylock your girlfriend? That broke up with you?

From Danny Noriega [1:19am]:  
Yes, isn’t life ironically wonderful?

From Violet Chachki [1:20am]:  
I’m not keeping up, what the fuck?

From Katya Zamolodchikova [1:20am]:  
Adore has been dating Mr. Haylock in drag

From Katya Zamolodchikova [1:20am]:  
More famously known as Bianca(?)

From Danny Noriega [1:21am]:  
We didn’t know each other’s names out of drag, and I lied about my age, so we never really thought about the possibility of knowing each other irl

From Violet Chachki [1:21am]:  
That’s fucked up. Did you sext him?

From Danny Noriega [1:22am]:  
…

From Danny Noriega [1:22am]:  
Yes

From Violet Chachki [1:22am]:  
Kinky!

From Danny Noriega [1:22am]:  
Fuck off

From Danny Noriega [1:23am]:  
Well, I’m coming back to school tomorrow, and I’m still in his classes

From Katya Zamolodchikova [1:18am]:  
Oh, are you going to fuck him?

From Danny Noriega [1:24am]:  
No, I’ve threatened him not to speak to me while alone. But are any of you in my classes with him?

From Katya Zamolodchikova [1:24am]:  
I am in EU history with you

From Danny Noriega [1:25am]:  
Great, I’m alone in politics, then

From Violet Chachki [1:25am]:  
What about Courtney?

From Danny Noriega [1:26am]:  
Girl, no, she knew that he was Bianca and didn’t tell me. I’m fucking pissed.

From Violet Chachki [1:28am]:  
We’re here for you, okay? Just text us if you need anything

From Danny Noriega [1:30am]:  
I will <3 Thank you, I love you both

From Katya Zamolodchikova [1:30am]:  
Love you too

From Violet Chachki [1:31am]:  
Great, I love me too!

From Danny Noriega [1:32am]:  
I take that back, I love Katya. You’re a bitch.

From Violet Chachki [1:32am]:  
You know it babe

With a small smile on his face, Danny put his phone down and tried going to sleep again. After quite a lot of tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep after about an hour. 

When Danny’s alarm went off in the morning, Danny felt sick and anxious about going to school again. It had been six months since the last time he had been there, and a lot of things tend to change after half a year.

His mom had already made him breakfast when he came downstairs, and he smiled at her gratefully, even if he wasn’t hungry. He did take a couple of bites, though, just to satisfy her. 

“Nervous?” she asked, and he nodded, still nibbling on the bagel. 

“I’m fucking terrified,” he admitted, looking up at her. “Violet is picking me up, though.”

“Even though I do like your new friends, they were the ones that got you into drugs in the first place,” Bonnie sighed. “Please be careful, baby.”

“I promise,” he smiled faintly at her. And he did promise, because he didn’t want to go back to what he was. Which was a living human shell, without any personality or emotions. His phone signaled that he got a text, and even though he was certain that it was Violet telling him that she was outside, he still looked at it just to be sure.

“Vi is here,” he told his mom, giving her a hug before he left. “See you after school. I might invite Katya over.”

“That’s fine,” she smiled and hugged him back. “Remember, you don’t owe anyone anything, be yourself and try to have fun.”

With those words in mind, he walked outside to see Violet waiting for him in her car. He smiled and jumped inside, greeting her.

“Okay, so,” Violet spoke as she drove. “From now on, I’m your girlfriend.”

“What?” Danny looked at her, confused.

“That way, people won’t bully you, and you can get back at Mr. Haylock for being a dick,” she shrugged, and Danny let out a laugh. Violet was absolutely crazy, and this idea was one of her crazier ones, but he kind of loved it.

“Girl, that’s just mean, but fine,” he chuckled. “As long as I get to cuddle you whenever I want.”

“I’m more of a ‘fuck whenever you want’ kind of girl, but I guess cuddling is fine too,” his now ‘girlfriend’ said with a laugh. Danny realized that even though he did identify as gay, it might not be the appropriate term for how he felt. To be honest, he wouldn’t mind dating a girl, or you know, Violet, who was transgender. So what did that make him? Bi? Pan? Something like that.

“Hey, Vi,” Danny bit his lip. “Would you ever actually date me, or are you doing this just so that I can get my revenge?”

“I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have a crush on you, don’t worry,” Violet chuckled, pulling up into the school parking lot. Danny smiled to himself. Wow, someone actually liked him. He got out of the car, waited for Violet to do the same, and then started walking towards the entrance. Violet grabbed his hand, and he startled just a little bit before intertwining their fingers and holding hands with her as they walked inside.

He noticed the murmurs and the chatter as they walked past the familiar faces, but no one outright harassed him, which was new. It seemed to work. People were literally too intimidated by Violet to be mean to him. 

They stopped outside of Mr. Haylock’s classroom, which was where Danny would be fortunate enough to spend most of the day, and Danny could notice him looking at them through the door. With a smile, he kissed Violet goodbye, telling her that he’d see her at lunch. As Violet walked away, Katya walked towards him.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to switch classes in May? Lucky for you, politics had some available seats, and since I’m such a good student, they could transfer me to this class,” Katya sighed. “Also, I see Violet managed to get you to agree to her plan.”

“You knew?” he asked, surprised, and Katya nodded, telling him that they had talked about it on the phone right after Danny had texted them. They walked inside of the room, and Mr. Haylock greeted them. Danny could see the anger, sadness and what he supposed was jealousy that was present in Mr. Haylock’s eyes, and he smiled to himself. He had managed to make him jealous.

Roy kept his promise, and not once during his classes before lunch, did he talk to Danny. He ignored him most of the time, except for throwing a few glances at him every now and then. Danny’s heart secretly ached for Roy to just pull him close and tell him that everything was okay, and that they could keep on seeing each other as Bianca and Adore, but he doubted that would ever happen. 

Then it was time for lunch, and Danny and Katya rushed to the cafeteria to meet Violet. He knew that he would probably be eating with Courtney, but he decided that he shouldn’t give a fuck. Courtney shouldn’t be able to control who he sat with at lunch. Danny should be the only one able to control that. 

“Hi, babe,” he said as he saw Violet, sitting down next to her and sliding a hand around her tiny waist. She smiled and kissed his cheek before taking a sip of her water. The two of them didn’t really speak much, mostly just sat there and quietly flirted with each other. It was a good distraction from the fact that Danny was terrified, and he actually managed to have a kind of good time.

They had homeroom that day too, just to top it off, and Danny groaned as he realized that he literally had Mr. Haylock in all of his classes for the entire day. What a great way to start off his journey back to school. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there, and me and Katya will kick his ass if he tries to do anything,” Violet told him as they were on their way back to the classroom, and Danny nodded, sighing as they walked inside. He noticed Roy glaring at them, especially at Violet, but Danny ignored it. Roy deserved to feel jealous, to have his heart broken, just as Danny had.

Apparently, seeing Danny and Violet had been too much for Roy, as he basically just went through the formalities before sending them home way too early. Not that Danny minded, he was happy to be able to go home so soon, especially since both Katya and Violet had agreed to join him.

They spent the afternoon and evening binge watching One Day at a Time, and basically just talking about how miserable their love lives really were. Danny admitted to still having some feelings for Mr. Haylock; Katya had confessed to the straight girl, who was now ignoring her; and Violet was just unsatisfied with hers. Apparently though, Violet and Katya were friends with benefits, and even though Danny should have been surprised, he really wasn’t.

Fortunately, as Danny had returned on a Wednesday, he only had two more days of school that week. The days had gone by in a similar fashion to his first day, but without as many classes with Roy, and Danny actually loved being back. Especially since he now actually knew the stuff they were learning, as he had gone through them with his teacher during his time at the treatment facility. 

His second week back wasn’t any different, except for the fact that he slowly started caring less about Roy and Bianca, and more about his actual school work and his friends. However, during lunch break on Friday, Danny’s heart broke all over again as he managed to eavesdrop on Courtney by accident.

“You know how I’m staying at Mr. Sutan’s, right?” Courtney spoke to Willam and Alaska, her voice hushed down. “I think he’s maybe dating Mr. Haylock, because he’s been over at his place every night this past week, and they have definitely been fucking.”

Even if he shouldn’t be mad that Roy was seeing someone else, especially as he was seeing Violet, but somehow that managed to affect him more than he had realized it would. He quickly asked Violet to take him home, his heart slowly breaking into 1000 pieces. Violet looked at him worriedly, but agreed nonetheless. She didn’t even ask any questions, knowing that he would tell her if he wanted to. 

He started off by sitting in front of the TV and staring at the screen, although not registering what he was actually watching. Noticing that his mom wasn’t home, he decided that he needed something to get rid of this terrible feeling. Anything at all. He quickly raided the fridge and their cupboards, relieved when he finally found some vodka. 

Not thinking clearly, he started chugging the bottle, desperate for some relief. Desperate to get drunk and forget. Danny wasn’t exactly sure what drove him to do it, but he decided to go for a walk. He wobbled around for a good half hour or so, until he didn’t really know where he was anymore. 

“This would actually be quite a nice place to die,” he muttered to himself, before collapsing at the side of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the timeline is so fucked up, and nothing makes sense, I’ve written down how it should be. I will eventually go back and edit and fix the entire fic so that this actually fits, but this is the timeline in my head:
> 
> June 2017 – Adore and Bianca start chatting  
> August 2017 – Start of school year  
> September 2017 – Danny and Roy start disliking each other  
> October2017 – Where the fanfic starts  
> November 2017 – Bianca tells Adore that she’s seeing Raja  
> January 2018 – Danny goes to rehab  
> April 2018 – Danny gets out of rehab
> 
> (ALSO THIS IS FICTION, THE TREATMENT FACILITY IS FICTIONAL and based on the only friendly treatment facility I know of. Thanks.)


	6. Part 3: Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back! This time with a slightly longer chapter! Love you all, thanks for being patient with me!

Even if things got a bit awkward between Roy and Sutan after that little conversation, Sutan still spent most of his time in Roy’s apartment. He suspected it was because he was afraid Roy would do something stupid, but he was 32 years old for fuck’s sake. He would be fine.

They stopped having sex, after agreeing that it was fucking with Roy’s head too much. It helped keeping the line between friendship and dating a lot clearer, but at the same time, Roy became more and more sexually frustrated. Which really wasn’t fun for anyone involved.

Danny stopped showing up to school completely, and as much as Roy hated to admit it, he really missed him in his class. He had no idea of knowing if he were okay, and he was honestly starting to get really worried.

Trying to distract himself from the fact that his life was a huge mess, Roy started doing drag again at some local clubs, and he slept with strangers almost every single night. Sutan still stayed at his apartment, though, chasing away the guys he knew Roy would regret sleeping with the following day.

It wasn’t until the final week of school before Christmas break that Roy managed to gather the courage to ask Courtney to come to his office after school the very last day. The blonde didn’t seem too surprised at his request, and he figured she already knew what they were going to talk about.

He sat by his desk, making next year’s lesson plans, but his head wasn’t in it. According to the clock, he should still have an hour or so left before Courtney was supposed to drop by, but it felt like it was so much longer. So Roy was pleasantly surprised when he heard a knock on the door forty minutes earlier than expected.

“Hey, Bianca,” she said, smirking and sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. The chair where Danny had spent god knows how many hours in detention.

“We’re still at school, Miss Act,” Roy rolled his eyes at her, guilt gnawing on his insides. He knew that it was Bianca’s fault that Danny wasn’t at school. Who else could it be?

“Yeah, sorry, couldn’t resist it,” Courtney shrugged. “I’ll tell you how and where he is, but first you’ll answer my questions.”

Roy bit his lip. Teenagers could be brutally honest, and Courtney didn’t seem like someone who would ask him what his favorite color was. However, it was his only way of knowing how Danny was, so he nodded stiffly.

“Okay, first off; did you know that Danny was Adore before he showed up to class in drag?” she asked him, staring him into the eyes. Roy shook his head, telling her that he thought Adore was a senior in college, and that he had no idea that she even lived in California.

“Why did you lie to him? About dating Raja? I know you and Mr. Sutan aren’t actually dating.”

“I figured that I couldn’t just ignore her forever, I had to chase her away somehow,” he looked down at his hands, noticing that they were trembling ever so slightly. Why? He wasn’t scared or anything. “And I honestly believed that Sutan and I were dating, because he kind of made it seem like we were. He was also the one to suggest telling Adore that Bianca was seeing someone.”

“One final question,” Courtney looked him dead into the eyes. “And if you’re not completely honest with me, and believe me, I can tell, I’ll walk right out of here.”

Roy nodded numbly, waiting for her to ask him.

“Do you love him?”

“He’s my student, Courtney. I love Adore, yes, but Danny- he’s my student.”

“They’re the same person. Are you in love with him?”

“Yes,” Roy eventually admitted, admitting it to himself for the first time. He was mind-numbingly, heart-achingly in love with Danny Noriega, and he hated himself for it. “You do realize that if this gets out, I get fired, right?”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Courtney shook her head. “He-he’s not doing well. At all. You know Katya? I think she has EU history? Well, she has always had a, uhm, ‘slight’ problem with drugs and alcohol, and now Danny’s got into it as well. Did you know he threw out all his drag, by the way? Every single thing. Not even an eye shadow brush left.

“He’s barely at home, he’s mostly staying at Violet’s, and every time I do see him he is either passed out, high, or too drunk to remember anything the next day. According to Katya, he’s been talking a lot about you, or, Bianca, and I’m so worried for him.”

To be honest, Roy didn’t know what he had expected to hear from Courtney, but nothing could ever have prepared him for this.

“He almost died. Last week. Overdose. I don’t know how he survived. No one does,” Courtney said, tears welling up in her eyes, and her body shaking slightly. “I’m terrified.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Roy asked, unsure of how to react. Danny hated him, and would never accept his help. He had blocked Bianca in their chat as well, so he knew that that wasn’t a possibility either. “Anything at all?”

“We want to get him to rehab, but we don’t know anything about it, or where to send him. Not to speak of the fact that his family is kind of poor, and they wouldn’t be able to afford it,” Courtney admitted. “I can pay for his stay, but if you could help us find a place, that would be great.”

“I’ll call Sutan here, I think he might know more than I do,” Roy said, picking up his phone and calling his best friend. If he was lucky, he hadn’t left yet, even if he didn’t have any classes at the end of the day. “Who are ‘we’, by the way?”

“Me, Violet and Katya. And Bonnie, that’s Danny’s mom,” Courtney said, right before Sutan picked up.

“Hey bitch,” Sutan answered, and Roy rolled his eyes.

“Are you still at work?”

“Yeah, why, did you forget something?”

“Come to my office, Courtney’s here,” Roy said, tapping his fingers against his desk anxiously. Getting to know how bad the situation actually was had made him restless, and he felt guiltier than he thought would be possible. Roy Haylock had single-handedly managed to ruin a boy’s life.

“Oh, yeah, I’m on my way,” Sutan’s voice changed immediately, to the softer one that was usually reserved for Roy and his immediate family. “Do you guys want cookies?”

“You got vegan ones?” Roy asked, remembering Courtney mentioning the lack of vegan food in the school cafeteria. Courtney seemed pleasantly surprised, and Roy smiled faintly at her.

“I do, actually. See you in a minute or so.”

Roy put his phone down again, getting his personal laptop and logging in. He figured he shouldn’t google all of this on his work laptop.

Sutan walked inside right after Roy had managed to go online, grabbing a chair from the back of the office and placing the cookies in front of Courtney.

“Why do you always have cookies?” Courtney asked, looking at Sutan. “I’ve never seen you eat one, but you always have them lying around.”

“Oh, no, I’m trying to make Roy fat, so that I look skinnier,” he grinned, making Roy flip him off. He realized that this was acting a bit unprofessionally, and he sighed. “You know what, we’re already probably breaking school law already. Let’s go to my place and do this, because this school is draining the life out of me.”

“Wait, me too?” Courtney looked at them, obviously very confused with everything.

“Yeah, you too,” Roy nodded, tossing the car keys to Sutan. “You can drive, I’m not feeling too well.”

“Get ready to see a Roy you didn’t know existed,” he could hear Sutan tell Courtney, and he sighed. It was probably right, though, he already felt how the dead weight on his shoulder felt heavier, and the whole world just seemed to lose its color, even though it obviously actually didn’t.

“Trust me, he can’t be any worse than Danny, I’ll be fine,” Courtney assured Sutan, although that did nothing at all to make Roy feel any better. If anything, he just felt even worse. Danny was really fucking struggling, and no matter how he looked at the situation, Roy knew that it was ultimately his fault.

The drive to Roy’s house was pretty much silent except for when Courtney and Sutan sang along to the songs on the radio, and Roy tried not to think about how he had fucked up Danny’s entire life.

“Does he know?” Roy eventually asked, very quietly. Courtney stopped singing and looked at him.

“That you’re Bianca? No, he’s too oblivious for that,” Courtney bit her lip, looking down at her lap. Roy nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing.

Once inside of his house, Courtney and Roy sat down on the couch while Sutan found a water bottle for them each. Roy looked over at Courtney.

“Obviously, I handled this situation very badly,” he said, thinking about all the times he had fucked up. “How should I have done it? To not have him end up like this?”

“Your relationship was fucked from the very start, when Danny lied about his age. But honestly? When he got to school in drag, you should have been his biggest supporter, offering help. He would most likely ask you why, and you could reveal yourself as Bianca. That would have given you, what, two days of him ignoring you before he would come crawling back to you, because god knows he’s very much in love with you too,” Courtney smiled faintly at him. Roy nodded, she was right. He should have done it like that.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Roy bit the inside of his cheek and went to find his laptop. When he sat back down, he sat down next to Sutan, needing the comfort of his best friend’s arms wrapped around him. They still cuddled a lot, and Roy honestly wasn’t too bothered by the fact that Courtney was there. He needed this.

When Sutan wrapped an arm around his waist, and Roy leaned his head on his shoulder, Courtney spoke up. “Yeah, okay, I see why you would think you were dating,” she told Roy. “You would be a cute couple.”

“We tried, many years ago,” Sutan said, chuckling. “It didn’t work out well. We realized fairly quickly that we would be better off as friends.”

“We can talk about that later, over wine or something,” Roy waved him off, before opening his browser.

“Courtney is 18,” Sutan reminded him, and Roy looked up at him with a ‘bitch, really?’ look.

“Which is the legal age almost everywhere else in the world. She’s able to say no,” the other man said. “Anyway. We need your help. We want to find a treatment center for Danny. I suppose Courtney has told you more than me already anyway.”

“Not really,” Sutan shook his head. “I don’t know much about Danny’s situation. He’s your business, not mine.”

“Oh,” Roy looked up at him, before looking back down. “Well, basically a treatment center for young adults that can deal with drug addiction, and I guess depression?”

“Oh, shit, I know of one,” Sutan said, taking the laptop from Roy and quickly typing into the search field. “It’s not far from here, they specialize in addictive disorders and things like drug and alcohol abuse. Ages 18 to 25, so that he doesn’t get stuck with some 50 year old schizo. It’s quite up there in price though.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll pitch in,” Roy said. “He just needs to get better.”

“How do you know of this place?” Courtney asked Sutan, who just smiled at her.

“I know some people,” he said. “Do you want them to reserve the spot, or do you have a date. If it’s reserved, you will have to pay for the spot even though he isn’t there yet.”

“We’ll reserve it,” Roy answered. “I can pay for it.”

Two hours later, they had fixed a spot for Danny to arrive at the treatment center when the time was right, and Roy had a significantly less amount of money in his account. He figured it was worth it, and he owed that to the boy. He truly did.

“I don’t know about you guys, but school is over for the holidays, and I want to celebrate,” Sutan said, getting three glasses and two bottles of wine. “Do you want some, Court?”

Courtney nodded, and they soon sat with a glass of wine each, watching some shitty show on TLC. They talked a bit about how Roy and Sutan got into drag, about the possibility of going to school in drag for a full day, and about what they were planning for their next semester of their sewing class.

“It’s so weird to think that Danny has a girlfriend, he’s always identified as gay as long as I’ve known him,” Courtney said, seemingly out of nowhere. Roy froze, his entire body stiffening. Sutan, who had his chest against Roy’s back, frowned and rubbed his arm.

“What?” Sutan asked, and only then did Courtney realize that Roy had had no idea.

“I- oh, god, I’m sorry. I thought you knew. Violet talks about him all the time. I’m not completely sure, but I think they’ve been dating for almost a month.”

“Oh,” Roy felt sick, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. Danny was allowed to date people. He thought Bianca was seeing Raja, after all, and he didn’t know that Roy was in love with him. “I need air.”

With that, Roy put his wine glass down and got up from the couch. He needed to clear his head for a bit, to just breathe and really think. He had no right to react like this, and he knew it. But it just so happened that Roy was a jealous, and just slightly possessive, person. He was the one who was supposed to help Danny through this, to sit with him and comfort him through tough nights.

“I’m sorry, I truly thought you knew that he was seeing her,” Courtney said. “She talked about it during our last homeroom, when someone mentioned that he wasn’t there.”

“I didn’t catch that,” Roy sighed and shook his head. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, I just need some time to think for myself.”

He just sat down right outside his front door, thinking about his past relationship with Adore, about everything he could have done differently. If he had just been open, and been supportive, instead of being a cunt, Danny wouldn’t be struggling like this.

It took almost 20 minutes before Roy felt calm enough to go sit back inside, and although he still felt like shit, he could at least pretend as if things were fine.

“We decided, that for you and I to get in our touch with our inner teenagers, we’ll play truth or dare spin the bottle,” Sutan told him, and Roy raised his brows. He didn’t protest, though. He probably needed it.

“Fine,” he chuckled slightly, as they all sat down on the floor, Courtney grabbing the now empty bottle of wine and laying it down in the middle of them.

“Rules?” Roy asked, as he was unsure of what the fuck they were even doing. Sutan smiled at him.

“Whoever spins the bottle names a truth and a dare, and whoever the bottle lands on get to decide between either the truth or the dare,” he said with a simple shrug, and Roy thought he understood a bit more.

“I’ll start,” Courtney announced. “Truth, what is the most recent text you sent? Dare, show us the 13th most recent photo in your phone.”

“Starting off easy, are we?” Sutan said with a grin as Courtney span the bottle. It eventually landed on herself, and she eventually showed them the photo, which was a photo of Roy looking hideous while trying to teach class.

“Why do you even have that?” he asked, taking a closer look at it. He looked absolutely horrible, and if that ever got out, he would probably be single forever. Courtney laughed and shrugged, admitting that she couldn’t remember. Roy rolled his eyes, waiting for her to spin the bottle again.

“Don’t make it so fucking boring this time. We’re all legal adults, we can talk about other shit. Just, don’t ever tell anyone that we did this, because you’re still our student,” Roy told her, leaning back against the couch. Sutan chuckled at him, receiving a smile in return.

“Fine,” Courtney grinned. “The truth is, if you had to fuck someone at school, who would it be? Name both a teacher and a student. The dare is to wear your most hideous article of clothing to the first day of school after the holidays. Doesn’t matter if it’s drag or not. Just most hideous.”

“Oh, fuck, that is worse,” Roy frowned, sighing as the bottle landed on Sutan. Thank god, he didn’t have to answer or do any of those. Sutan bit his lip.

“I’d fuck Roy, it’s not like it’s never happened before,” he smirked over at said man, and Roy flipped him off. Courtney looked a bit shocked, but nothing too bad fortunately. “Students? Oh, god. Well, I wouldn’t mind getting some from your boy, babe.”

Roy felt the jealousy building up as Sutan looked over at him with that annoying smirk of his. No one should be fuck Danny if not him. “Not my boy,” he muttered sourly, trying to cover up the irritation and outright anger that was trying to overtake his emotions.

“I was kidding, Roy. What’s his name again? Shit,” Sutan looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the name of whoever he apparently wanted to fuck. “David Petruschin? I think that’s his name.”

“Oh, yeah, he is kind of hot,” Roy hummed in agreement. “Not really my type, but I see what you’re thinking.”

“Great. My turn!” Sutan grinned excitedly, almost like a little child. “The truth is, what’s your worst sex experience? The dare is to read out some previous sexts you’ve sent.”

Roy groaned as Sutan span the bottle and it landed on him. The only person he had ever sexted was Danny, which pretty much closed off the dare as an option. His worst sex experience?

“Oh, God,” Roy chuckled. “My first time? I mean, it was with a girl! I had to see a vagina!”

“Wait, really? I didn’t know that,” Sutan raised his brows, looking over at Roy in surprise. Roy nodded, laughing.

“We always joke that she was the one to turn me gay,” he smirked, leaning over to spin the bottle. “Fuck. This shit. Who was the last person you had sex with, when and how was it? For truth. Give a blowjob to a banana for dare.”

The bottle eventually landed on Courtney, who seemed torn. “If I give that blowjob to that banana I’ll never be able to look any of you in the eye ever again, which would be an issue seeing as you’re my teachers. The last person I had sex with?”

She blushed, downed the rest of the wine, and looked at her phone. “It was Willam, like, a week ago. It was pretty great. My first time with a girl. I’ve never told anyone.”

“Hey, congratulations!” Sutan grinned, wrapping his arms around her, waving for Roy to join them as well. Roy rolled his eyes but did as Sutan wanted, joining them in their hug. “So, is she your girlfriend, or was it like a one time thing?”

“I think we’re girlfriends, but I’m a bit unsure,” Courtney admitted with a chuckle. “Okay, but let’s continue. Truth, what’s your biggest sexual fantasy? Dare, put on a full face of makeup in 10 minutes.”

“Bitch, that means that you have to borrow my makeup if the bottle lands on either of you!” Roy said, rolling his eyes. “But fine.”

The bottle eventually landed on Sutan, who chose the makeup. Roy raised a brow, what fucked up sexual fantasy did Sutan have to choose putting on a full face in 10 minutes?

“Well, Raja, you know where my makeup is, just go and get what you’ll need,” Roy said, looking over at Courtney as Sutan went to get the makeup.

“It seems like you’re quite good friends with Sutan,” he commented, and Courtney shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say friends, but we have had quite a few conversations. You know, since both of our best friends were slowly breaking each other,” she said quietly, pouring herself another glass before handing the bottle to Roy, who decided that he might as well have another glass.

“How long have you known that I am Bianca?” he asked her, curiosity taking over.

“I started suspecting it after Danny showed up to school in drag and you turned into the biggest douche ever, at the same time as Bianca ignored him. It would make sense, because I knew that Sutan did drag, and you are better at walking in heels than I am. I didn’t know for sure until I spoke to Sutan, though.”

“Oh, okay,” he nodded, taking a sip of his wine. “Why didn’t you tell him? You should have.”

“I know, but I couldn’t. It would break his heart,” Courtney sighed. “And I’d rather he hear it from you, he would be pissed at me if I was the one to tell him.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Roy sighed. “I’ll tell him eventually, but I have no idea when, or you know, how.”

As Courtney was about to answer him, Sutan came back with a bag of makeup, and they set a timer. When he was done he looked absolutely ridiculous, and Roy couldn’t stop laughing. “I’ve never seen you this attractive, Raj!”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Del Rio,” Sutan flipped him off, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to Roy. “Truth, tell your worst secret. Dare, call the last person you texted.”

“Wait, the last person you texted, or the last person who texted you? Because the last person who texted me was a student, and I don’t really want that,” Roy asked, before Sutan had the chance to spin the bottle.

“Whoever person is at the top of your messages,” Sutan rolled his eyes and spun it. Roy let out a relieved breath as it landed on Courtney. Courtney sighed and found her phone, going to her messages. She looked briefly up at Roy before pressing call, and Roy had a feeling that he wouldn’t like this.

“Hi baby!” Danny’s voice was unmistakably drunk, and Roy bit the inside of his cheek. Of course the last person Courtney texted would be Danny.

“Hey, what are you up to?” Courtney asked, looking over at Roy apologetically.

“I’m with Violet and Katya. We’re getting drunk and making out,” he laughed loudly. “You know what, Courtney? I hate Bianca. I hate her so much. Because I really loved her and she broke my heart, and now I’m with Violet.”

“I’m sure Bianca loves you,” Courtney assured him. “She probably had her reasons. Hey, Danny, be careful. Don’t do anything stupid. Bye, Love you.”

She hung up, and Roy looked down at the floor.

“I’m going to bed,” he announced, fighting tears. Danny hated him. “You’re welcome to borrow the sofa, Courtney. And you can do whatever you want, Sutan. I just need some time for myself. Okay?”

He didn’t even wait for the other two to answer him before walking to his bedroom and finding his phone. He browsed through his old messages with Adore, his heart aching as he thought of how much he had fucked up these past months. God he was such an idiot. He fell asleep like that, with his phone in his hand.

When he woke up the next day, Sutan was sleeping next to him, his arms wrapped around Roy. Roy sighed and snuggled closer. “Is Courtney still here?” he asked, and Sutan nodded in reply, tightening his grip on him.

The rest of the holidays were pretty boring. It was mostly him and Sutan, and occasionally Courtney. She became pretty close to the two of them, and Roy was not looking forward to school starting up again, knowing that he couldn’t treat Courtney as a friend anymore.

A couple of days before school was supposed to start again, he got the message from Courtney that Danny had agreed to go to the treatment center. He was relieved, finally the boy would get the help he so obviously needed. For some reason, Roy decided to do something he didn’t really do. He decided to sew a whole new wardrobe for Adore, all based on dresses and outfits that she had sent him earlier. Sutan had helped him a bit too, trying to figure out his size. Worst case scenario was that he had to alter the dresses, but he figured he’d be fine.

It wasn’t until March, two months – and nearly 20 dresses – after Danny had been admitted, that Roy finally gathered the courage to ask Courtney what he had wanted to ask her ever since he found out.

From Roy Haylock [3:05pm]:  
Do you think I could visit him?

From Courtney Act [3:32pm]:  
Come with me tomorrow. We can go after school.

Roy was rarely nervous, but as he and Courtney drove to the treatment center, he could barely breathe. He was incredibly anxious, as well as excited. He hadn’t seen Danny in what felt like ages, and he was still hopelessly in love with him.

“You okay?” Courtney asked him as he pulled up into the parking lot. Roy shook his head, his hands trembling as he got out of the car.

“Kind of,” he said. “I’m terrified.”

“That’s fair,” she nodded, then they walked inside together. It took nearly twenty minutes from they arrived until they were actually allowed to see him, due to background checks and identification.

They walked to Danny’s room, Courtney showing him the way, and were instructed to wait there while one of the workers went to get Danny.

“Mr. Haylock?” Danny looked at him in surprise, but it quickly turned into annoyance. Roy could see the entire range of emotions on his face. “What the fuck?”

“Please, call me Roy, we’re not at school,” he said calmly with a small sigh, looking at him. He needed to apologize to him. “Look, Danny, I’m sorry for how I was treating you.”

“Yeah, you should be,” Danny snapped at him, glaring slightly. “Rich of you to say that now, though. Like you would have said that if I was standing here in drag.”

“I would. Look, I promise you, I have absolutely nothing against drag,” Roy assured the younger boy, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

“Oh, yeah? That’s funny, because I specifically remember you being nice to me, even telling me that I did good. Then the next day, I show up in drag, and you turn into the devil. You yelled at me even though I did nothing wrong, you wrote me down 26 times during one class, you ignored me, and you gave me disgusted looks.”

“Danny,” Courtney said carefully, eyeing the two men. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh, no? What was it then? Homophobia? Transphobia? You acted like a total cunt, just because I was dressed as a girl!” the young man said, raising his voice. Roy was frustrated, and annoyed, and he didn’t know what to do to make Danny believe him, so he did the one thing he shouldn’t have done. He outed himself.  
“Oh, for God’s sake, I wasn’t acting a cunt because you were in fucking drag, I was acting like a cunt because of who you are while you’re in drag! You told me you were 23, I didn’t expect you to be my student!” he eventually exclaimed, paling as his own words dawned on him. Fuck, how stupid was he?

Apparently Danny didn’t exactly know how to handle the news, as he started yelling at the both of them, and eventually kicked them out. He even kicked Courtney out of his room at home, which Roy knew was where Courtney was staying. As far as he knew, she didn’t even have a place to stay if not at Danny’s.

“I’m really sorry, Danny,” Roy said as they were on their way out, tears gathering in his own eyes. “I really did – and still do – care for you. I just freaked out, and I acted like a bitch. I’m so sorry.”

“Delete me and block me. If you ever talk to me again, I’ll report you to the school,” Danny said, his voice flat and monotonous. Roy bit his lip and nodded, before walking out of the room quickly. The drove back to Roy’s was silent and tense, neither Roy nor Courtney daring to say a word. Courtney had just lost her best friend, Roy had just lost his only chance. They weren’t exactly talkative. Sutan came to pick up Courtney and drive her to the Noriega household to get all of her stuff.

They returned two hours later, gathering in Roy’s living room.

“Okay, we talked to Danny’s mum, and, uh, we told her everything. About you as well,” Sutan told Roy, and Roy felt his heart sink. He was getting fired.

“She doesn’t want to report you. You had no idea he was your student, he lied about his age, and you did what you thought would be for the best. She’s going to talk to Danny about it when he comes home, though. Because he’s coming back to school eventually, and unless they do something drastic, he’ll still be in your classes,” Courtney said, and Roy nodded, still feeling sick. Okay, so he wasn’t getting fired. Yet.

“Yeah, okay,” he said. “What about living situations?”

“I was thinking. Courtney moves into my apartment, pays half my rent. I spend all of my time here anyway, so she can take my bedroom, and I can sleep on the sofa bed when I am at home. If that’s okay with you?” Sutan looked over at him, and Roy shrugged. Sure. Why not?

“Fine, but then you’ll pay some of my rent as well bitch, because I’m not paying for the both of us,” Roy rolled his eyes. “But uhm, don’t you have any parents or anything to stay with, Courtney?”

“Oh, uh, no. My parents moved back to Australia without telling me back in October. I didn’t get to know until they called me and told me that they had left me some money to find a place to stay, and that our house was for sale.”

“Seriously? What the fuck?” Roy’s eyes widened. “Girl, why haven’t you told anyone? We would have helped you find a place. But I guess since Sutan’s never home, his place is as good as any.”

A month later, Danny was home, and he would be coming back to school. Roy had just been at a meeting with the rest of Danny’s teachers, Michelle Visage, and Danny’s mom, and he knew that Bonnie knew exactly who it was. It was kind of terrifying, and he was nervous that she was going to tell, but she just gave him a warm smile and thanked him for paying for his treatment and for helping Courtney. Roy was utterly shocked, and just nodded dumbly.

That night, as he laid in bed with Sutan, he was completely unable to sleep. Danny texted him, threatening to report him if he tried talking to him while they were alone, and Roy felt sick. He wasn’t ready to see him again.

As he hadn’t got any sleep the night before, Danny’s first day back became even worse for Roy than expected. First of all, he had to see Danny and Violet kiss, and he also had homeroom with them. Deciding that he couldn’t let his anger show, he just ignored Danny instead. And that was how the next several days went.

The second Friday Danny was back at school, Roy didn’t see him in last period, but didn’t think too much of it. Danny was the kind of person who skipped class if he didn’t want to be there, and of course that wouldn’t have changed too much. However, when he was driving on his way home, seeing an unconscious person on the side of the road, he had a really bad feeling that that might be Danny. He pulled over and got out of the car, sighing when he saw that he was right.

“Ketchup, I thought you were stupid, but not this stupid,” he muttered, his heart breaking as he checked his pulse with trembling hands. Great, he wasn’t dead. He decided to bring Danny home, calling Sutan to babysit him while he was doing the drag show he had been booked for.

“You owe me one,” Sutan told Bianca as she was on her way to the bar. Bianca nodded and kissed his cheek.

“I do. Thank you. Call Bonnie, please? If she wants you to take him home, do it, but I would love the chance to talk to him when I get back,” Bianca admitted, biting the inside of her cheek as she sneaked a peek back at Danny, who was lying on her couch.

“Fine, be careful bitch, don’t get too drunk,” Sutan smiled and hugged her, and then Bianca was on her way. The performance went okay, but Bianca was noticeably distracted. She had no idea if Danny was there when she got home, but God she hoped he was.

When she got back, and there was no Danny on her couch, she did get quite disappointed. With a sigh, she slipped out of her heels.

“Don’t worry, he’s still here, but I carried him up to your bed instead, to make him more comfortable. He’s tall, and your couch isn’t built for tall people,” Sutan sneaked up to her, and Bianca let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at her best friend. “What did Bonnie say?”

“That she thought you needed to talk, and that she wouldn’t be able to handle him too well because of her disappointment,” Sutan shrugged. “So I told her he’s staying here for tonight.”

“She knows it’s at my place?” Bianca asked, just to be sure. Bonnie didn’t seem to hate her, but if it were the other way around, Bianca didn’t think she’d be too comfortable letting her kid sleep over at her teacher’s place. Especially if her kid had had an accidental relationship with said teacher.

“She does. Don’t worry about it, and get out of drag, you look exhausted,” with that, Sutan went back to the television, watching The Kardashians. Bianca rolled her eyes at the choice of TV show, but didn’t make any further comments before going upstairs.

Once in her bedroom, she slowly started de-dragging, jumping a bit as she heard a voice behind her.

“You know, I always knew you would be beautiful, but never this beautiful,” Danny said, his voice raspy. Bianca turned around in surprise, handing him a bottle of water.

“You’re drunk,” she chuckled, rolling his eyes. Danny giggled and nodded.

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean that I can’t find you beautiful. You’re the prettiest. Most handsome too. Did you know, I don’t even like Violet? I’m just with her because I hoped it would make you jealous. Did it work?” Danny looked up at her with big eyes, and Bianca sat down on the bed next to him.

“Danny, we’ll have this conversation when we’re both sober, okay?” Bianca sighed, stroking his hair. “We can’t do this while you’re still drunk.”

She got up again and hurried to get out of drag, removing her makeup before going to take a shower. When Roy returned after the shower to get some clothes, Danny was staring at him. He clutched the towel around his waist a bit tighter, feeling self-conscious.

“You’re fucking sexy,” Danny said, and Roy rolled his eyes at him with a blush. He got the clothes and was on his way out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Danny asked him with a frown, and Roy explained to him that he was on his way downstairs to go sleep on the couch. The younger boy shook his head. “Stay with me. Please. You owe me that.”

Roy knew he should have said no, that he should have told Danny that he couldn’t, but he didn’t. He instead put on a shirt and his underwear and then jumped in next to him in the bed. Danny smiled and snuggled closer to him, eyes closed.

“I love you, Bia,” he said, and Roy closed his eyes painfully. If only Danny knew how much he loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! @snowflakeprompts, come see me there!


	7. Part 4: Danny

When Danny woke up he was in a room he had never been before. He could vaguely recognize the person sitting by his feet as Mr. Sutan, and he blinked slowly.

“Where am I?” he asked drowsily, his voice hoarse and his throat sore. Mr. Sutan looked over at him in surprise.

“We’re at Roy’s. I just talked to your mom, I can bring you home if you want?” he asked, and Danny closed his eyes. Roy. Bianca. He was at Bianca’s house. Danny shook his head with a smile.

“I’m fine here,” he said, grinning to himself as he fell back asleep. 

The next time he woke up, it was not in the same place. While he had woken up on a couch the last time, he was now lying in a bed, and in front of him was a woman that could be no other than his Bianca.

“You know, I always knew you would be beautiful, but never this beautiful,” Danny said, looking up at her lazily. Because she was beautiful. Everything about her was even better than he had ever expected. God, how he had missed her.

“You’re drunk,” Bianca told him with a chuckle after handing him a water bottle. Danny couldn’t deny it, so he let out a giggle as he nodded. He was drunk, but what did that have to do with anything?

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean that I can’t find you beautiful. You’re the prettiest. Most handsome too,” Danny told Bianca, looking up at her. Did she even know how pretty she was? Wait, did she think he was dating Violet? He didn’t want her to think that. “Did you know, I don’t even like Violet? I’m just with her because I hoped it would make you jealous. Did it work?”

“Danny,” Bianca let out a sigh. “We’ll talk have this conversation when you’re sober.”

Danny pouted, and Bianca ran a hand through his hair. With a half-satisfied smile, he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the touch.

“We can’t do this while you’re still drunk,” she told him, her voice soft, and Danny had no problems understanding why he’d fallen in love with her. Sometimes he did have problems remembering, just because Mr. Haylock was such a bitch, but Bianca was perfect, and he missed her.

When she got up from the bed, Danny wanted to protest, but he realized that she just wanted to get out of drag and probably go have a shower. He was right, because he could soon hear the sound of the shower, and Danny couldn’t help but picture Roy in there, naked. With a faint blush he could feel himself getting just a little bit harder, but he tried to ignore it. His semi did eventually disappear, but not for long, as Roy walked back into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Danny couldn’t help but stare at him. “You look fucking sexy,” he told him, definitely more than just semi hard by now. Roy blushed and rolled his eyes at him, and Danny frowned as he realized that the older man was about to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” he asked, never taking his eyes off him. Roy turned back to look at him.

“Downstairs, to sleep on my couch. So that you can sleep here,” he said with a small smile, but Danny shook his head.

“Stay with me. Please,” he begged. Roy couldn’t break his heart again. He needed to know that not all hope was lost, that Roy still wanted him just as much as he wanted Roy. The older man let out a sigh. “You owe me that.”

It was obvious that Roy was about to tell him no, but he still got in bed with him after putting on some underwear and a shirt. Danny was a bit disappointed that he put on the shirt, but snuggled closer to him nonetheless. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of him, smiling.

“I love you, Bia,” he told him, and even though he didn’t receive a response, he knew that Roy felt the same way. They fell asleep like that, next to each other, but not quite touching. However, when they woke up, they were all tangled up in each other, and Danny could feel what had to be Roy’s morning glory poke his hip.

It felt so right, to wake up next to him. It felt as if this was where he always should have been. Was there a crazy age difference between them? Yes. Was this illegal, as Roy was his teacher? Yes. Did Danny care? Not in the least. To be honest, he would even quit school if that meant that he’d get to be with Roy forever.

“Danny?” the raspy voice of his teacher was slightly muffled by the pillow he was speaking against, and Danny looked over at him.

“Yeah?” the younger of the two managed to snuggle his head in under the other man’s chin, and Roy chuckled slightly as he tightened his grip around his back.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked, kissing Danny’s head. Danny nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“I’m fucking pissed,” he told him honestly. “But I’ve missed you, and this feels right, so it doesn’t matter.”

“We have to talk about this,” Roy sighed, rubbing circles onto Danny’s back. “Because this is illegal, and one of us will probably have to leave school for this to ever work. Either that, or we wait until you have graduated.”

“I’ll quit,” Danny said without hesitation, and Roy stiffened.

“You think I’d let you do that? After how hard you worked during treatment? Danny all of your grades are Bs and even a couple of As. No. We should just wait, and then this will actually be okay,” the older man said, his voice strict. “Also, what if you don’t actually want this?”

“I promise you, I do,” Danny told him, leaning back slightly to look him in the eyes. Roy sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Danny. Just two more months, okay? Then we can try,” he said. “And I’m warning you; I don’t do love. I’ve never been in love before. You’re the only one I’ve ever felt this strongly for, and I’ll fuck up a lot.”

“And I’ll fuck up too. I’m 18, that’s kind of what I do. I fuck up,” Danny chuckled slightly, and Roy let out a hum of agreement. 

“True, you 18 year olds do have a tendency to fuck things up a lot,” he told him jokingly. Danny bit his lip.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, and Roy looked at him, his jaw dropping. For a moment, it seemed like he would say yes, like he would even initiate the kiss himself, but he didn’t. 

“No. Not yet,” Roy shook his head. “If we start this, I don’t think I’d be able to stop, and I, I can’t fuck my student. I’m not Sharon.”

“June, yeah?” Danny asked quietly, receiving a nod and a smile from Roy. “I threw out all my drag, I’m so stupid.”

“If you go to the closet, you’ll see a bag of dresses on the floor, they’re for you,” Roy told him tiredly. “I made them while you were at the treatment center, because Courtney told me that you’d thrown it all away. We can go buy some makeup for you if you want.”

“Fuck off,” Danny grinned. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, just go, chola, you’ll love it,” Roy waved him off, but Danny just looked at him.

“You called me chola,” he pointed out, and Roy rolled his eyes.

“I’ve heard you say chola god knows how many times in class,” he said. “Now go find the dresses and tell me which ones you like and not. I’m too tired to get up yet.”

Danny chuckled and got out of bed and over to what he figured had to be Roy’s closet. There was a huge bag on the floor with ‘Adore’ written on it, and Danny picked it up with a grin. When he took a look inside, his jaw dropped. There had to be at least 20 dresses in there.

He loved them all, he decided. They were all very much Adore, and they all seemed to fit him perfectly. They were perfect for him, and he walked over to Roy and hugged him tight.

“Thank you so much, I love you,” he told him, the last three words spilling out of his mouth without him having any control over it. Roy smiled at him.

“I know. I love you too. I’m serious, though,” he sighed. “We can’t make this a habit.”

“Can we keep messaging? In our old chat? I miss Bianca, I miss my girlfriend,” Danny said, thinking about how he’d been excited to come home from school to message her and how much he had wanted them to meet up.

“You know what, sure,” Roy shrugged. 

“Would you ever go to school in drag?” Danny suddenly blurted. “Because almost everyone thinks you’re transphobic, or that you hate drag queens, and uhm, it would just mean a lot to me.”

“If it means that much to you, then yeah,” the older man nodded. 

“Will you do it at Monday?”

“This Monday? Like in the day after tomorrow?” Roy raised a brow, then let out a sigh before rolling around to lie down on his back instead of on his side. “Only if you do.”

“Deal,” Danny grinned. “Now, get up you lazy old man.”

“How the fuck are you not struggling with a major hangover right now?” Roy groaned, but reluctantly got up. Danny shrugged and laughed.

“I honestly have no idea,” he admitted with a chuckle, making Roy laugh as well. “Is Sutan still here?”

“Oh, God, I don’t know, he usually sleeps in my bed,” Roy admitted. “Might have gone back to his own place though, to leave us to it. Probably.”

“Okay,” Danny frowned as Roy told him that Sutan usually slept in Roy’s bed, and he could feel the jealousy building up inside him. “It was Violet’s idea, by the way. That I should date her to make you jealous.”

“Well, it worked,” Roy muttered, rolling his eyes. “But you need a shower. You stink of alcohol.”

“Will you shower with me?” Danny asked him cheekily, and Roy shoved him lightly. “Please?”

“No.”

“You know you want to,” Danny said in a sing-song voice.

“Yes, I do, and that’s exactly why I won’t. Look, I know you could feel my hard on this morning, just as I could feel yours. That, however, will have to wait,” Roy told him, throwing him some clothes that was too big for him and that would hopefully fit the younger boy.

Danny grinned and took the clothes with him to the bathroom, jumping into the shower. Once in the shower, he decided to tease Roy as little, as well as actually doing something that he had ached to do ever since he saw Roy in that towel yesterday. He wrapped a hand around his dick and let out a soft moan of Roy’s name, knowing that the older man would be able to hear him.

He closed his eyes and slowly pumped his fist, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Roy, letting out soft and frequent moans, occasionally of his name. He could hear Roy let out a small groan from the other room, and he grinned to himself as he sped up the movements of his wrist. He let out a slightly louder moan as he could feel himself getting close to the release, and let the hand that currently wasn’t doing anything travel to his hole. He carefully pressed a finger inside.

That resulted in several loud moans as he fucked himself with his finger at the same time as he jerked off, eventually coming with a loud shout of Roy’s moan. 

“You fucking cunt!” he could hear Roy shout from the other room, and Danny laughed before washing himself quickly. He stepped out of the shower and got into the clothes Roy had given to him. He had barely opened the door before Roy stormed inside.

Danny looked down at his crotch area to see a very prominent erection, and he grinned. “You need any help?”

“Danny, please, you’re making this hard enough – no pun intended,” Roy told him. “Go make yourself breakfast while I take care of this before I explode.”

“Ugh, you’re so boring,” Danny rolled his eyes, but walked out of the bathroom to leave Roy to himself. He wandered around the apartment for a bit, trying to figure out where everything was. For some reason, he was pretty sure that this wouldn’t be his last time visiting Roy.

Roy was a lot more quiet now than he was during their facetime, Danny realized, and he almost wished that he would make more sound. Roy’s voice was hot, and he definitely hadn’t minded his moans earlier. Almost as if the other man could read his mind, he finally started letting some sounds spill from his lips, and Danny honestly loved it.

After just listening to Roy as a creep for a couple of moments, Danny started walking down towards the kitchen with a blush. God, he was hopelessly in love with his teacher, and he wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to handle it.

Danny ended up grabbing a pizza from his freezer, preheating the oven while waiting for Roy to come back downstairs. When Roy eventually did come back downstairs and saw what Danny had chosen for breakfast, he rolled his eyes. “A pizza? Really, queen?”

“What? I love pizza! It’s like my favorite thing ever!” he exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. Roy chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want to go to the mall today, just to buy some basic makeup? I’ve seen your wigs too, you’ll probably be able to get some similar ones at the toy store,” Roy smirked at him, and Danny glared at him.

“Fuck off, they were expensive,” Danny said, giving him the finger. Roy laughed.

“Sure, they look almost as cheap as you do,” he said teasingly, and Danny felt himself get a bit hurt by the comment. Roy must have realized it too, because he quickly apologized.

“Fuck, I don’t really know when to stop. I’m sorry,” Roy told him, and Danny sighed and shook his head, telling him that it was fine. “I honestly would be a terrible boyfriend. I’m rude, I’m mean, I don’t know when to stop, and I’m take up too much space. I don’t think you’d like being in a relationship with me.”

“Do you know how to fuck?” Danny asked bluntly, and Roy blinked at him in surprise, letting out a hesitant ‘yes?’. “Then don’t worry about it. I’m no romantic either, and I believe you’d be a great boyfriend.”

“I wouldn’t, but thanks for believing in me,” Roy chuckled. “Now did you want to go shopping or not.”

“I don’t have money,” Danny told him, looking down. He was poor, but Roy probably didn’t know that, so he couldn’t exactly be mad at him.

“I know, but I do. Please? Let me buy you some make up and maybe a wig or two? I guess you could get some of my old wigs if you want them, too.”

Danny was a bit unsure what to say, but eventually nodded. Roy seemed to actually want to do this, it didn’t seem like something he was just doing out of pity. “Yeah. Thanks, baby.”

“Baby?” Roy looked at him, a fond smile on his face. Danny blushed, clearing his throat. 

“I always give people nicknames, sorry,” he said awkwardly. “Baby just felt natural.”

“No, it’s fine, I actually like it,” Roy admitted. “It’s just, what, a 14 year age difference between us, so shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“Okay, do you want me to call you daddy instead? Or, you know, grandma? That would be the most appropriate one,” Danny smirked at him, and Roy wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“I think I’m fine with baby, thanks,” he muttered, pressing a very small kiss to the back of his neck.

“Don’t do that, Bee,” Danny mumbled. “I won’t be able to resist you. I’m barely able to as it is now.”

Roy removed his arms with a sad nod. They both longed for each other, to make up for all the months they could have had with each other, had Roy not been so stupid, and had he not been his student.

Danny swallowed harshly and turned around to look at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Until June. We can do that.”

“Yeah, until June,” Roy smiled at him, and after putting the pizza in the oven, they ended up talking a bit about Danny’s plans for after high school.

“I really want to be a musician,” Danny told him. “But like, as Adore. I’m a fucking great singer.”

“I’ve never heard you sing,” Roy told him, his fingers playing with Danny’s as they waited for the pizza to bake. Danny raised his brows in surprise, telling him that he sang at last year’s talent show.

“I wasn’t there, I was doing a drag show,” Roy chuckled, looking him into the eyes. “Sing something for me?” 

Danny thought about what he could sing for him, eventually deciding to sing one of the songs he wrote while at the treatment center.

Roy grinned at him as he finished up, telling him that he sounded amazing. Danny blushed and thanked him. Roy licked his lips before slowly leaning in, and Danny closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to finally meet.

Beep, beep, beep.

“Fucking timer,” Roy growled, and Danny felt his heart sink in disappointment. He really had thought he would finally get to kiss him, but of course not. The universe would never want him to be happy, right? Roy took the pizza out of the oven, handing Danny a slice.

“Do you regret our relationship?” Danny asked, his insecurity and slight anxiety taking over as he was eating. Roy looked at him in surprise, shaking his head.

“No, I actually think we were good for each other, up until I freaked out after finding out that you’re my student,” he told him, and Danny nodded, still not convinced by his answer.

“Danny, you were not the only one to fall in love, I’m so in love with you I don’t know what to do,” Roy said, grabbing his hand. “I love you so much, and knowing that I was in love with someone who was my student just made it all too much for me, and I went in to bitch mode. I never wanted to hurt you or upset you.”

“You really fucking did, though,” Danny told him. “I was kind of starting to have a slight crush on you as Roy, without knowing why, and then suddenly you seemed to hate me just because I was in drag. And I was pretty sure that you were, you know, gay. It was very confusing.”

“There really is no excuse for how I treated you, but I was confused too. I didn’t understand what was happening, and why I still wanted to be with you,” Roy bit his lip, putting his pizza down. “I don’t do nice and cheesy, but there’s something about you, and I can’t even explain it. It’s so stupid.”

“Why are we doing this to ourselves?” Danny asked. “Talking about this when we know it will only lead us to more heartbreak?”

“I have no fucking idea,” Roy let out a bitter chuckle. “We have to have a serious talk about this, set down some ground rules and stuff, because I don’t think I want to let you go completely.”

“Can we finish eating first?” Danny rolled his eyes at him, and Roy nodded with a small chuckle. They didn’t finish the pizza by themselves, and Danny realized that as two grown men, they probably should have. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with a complicated relationship with food?

They moved over to sit on the couch, a couple of inches between them. However, it didn’t take long before Roy snaked an arm around him and pulled him closer. Danny smiled and let his head fall onto the older man’s shoulder.

“Having this conversation while cuddling might not be the best idea,” Roy chuckled, and Danny couldn’t really disagree. No, probably not. With a slight pout he moved back to where he sat before, looking over at the beautiful man in front of him.

“Okay, we need ground rules. Both for when we’re at school and when we meet outside of school, but also for when we message each other,” Roy told Danny, crossing his legs and looking right back at him. Danny nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“First of all, at school. No inappropriate touching or PDA. Which basically means no hand-holding, no obvious flirting, no grabbing places we shouldn’t grab. I can’t promise you that I’ll never touch you, like I’ll maybe put my hand on your shoulder while helping you if you’re fine with that.”

“Of course I’m fine with that,” Danny smiled.

“When we meet outside of school, no kissing, and absolutely no sex,” Roy said, looking at him.

“No kissing on the lips or no kissing at all?” the younger of the two asked with a small sigh, and Roy seemed to contemplate what would be worse.

“I don’t know if I’d be able to stop myself if you kissed my neck,” Roy eventually admitted. “So I think that we should try to keep from all kissing until you graduate.”

“Fine,” Danny agreed, although obviously not thrilled by their new rule. “I guess sexting is a no-go?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Roy let out a sigh. “Also, we’re not in a relationship, okay? I won’t get mad if you have sex with someone else.”

“I would be,” Danny blurted. “Please, no sex with anyone else. Just, you know, no labeling it.”

“Yeah, fine, I would probably a pissed and jealous cunt if you did fuck anyone else anyway,” Roy laughed. “No sleeping in the same bed and no jerking off around each other? Does that sound fair to you?”

“It sounds fair, but I don’t like it,” Danny grimaced. “Your voice is fucking hot when you’re horny.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be horny enough around you,” the older of the two said with a roll of his eyes. Danny grinned at him, resisting the urge to sit down in his lap and just kiss him.

“I need to get some clothes from home before we go shopping,” Danny said. “And I’ll probably have to tell my mom that we’re sort of seeing each other, which means that you’ll have to meet her, like as my, something.”

Roy looked kind of panicked at the thought of meeting his mom in that setting, but Danny knew he would agree. There would be a strong possibility that he wouldn’t be allowed to see him if not, as pretty much everyone around him was terrified that he’d get back into drugs.

“Sure, I see why. Do you want to leave now, or I don’t know, cuddle?” Roy looked over at him, and Danny didn’t need to be asked twice as he crawled right up next to him and cuddled up. He could feel Roy’s arms wrap around him, and Danny smiled with satisfaction. This felt good, and he never wanted to let go of him ever again.

They sat like that for a while, just tangled up in each other without doing much. They talked a little bit about how Roy got into drag, a bit about what Danny would need of makeup, and a little bit about the treatment center and how Danny had liked it.

“I hope I didn’t ruin too much for you,” Roy muttered, after Danny told him that he had pretty much lost the most of his progression after his visit. Danny shrugged at him.

“You kind of did, but I’m glad I got to think about it there, where people could help me sort out my thoughts. Here? I would probably have tried killing myself or something if I found out that you were Bianca,” he admitted, noticing how Roy tensed up a bit.

“I’m not suicidal, if you’re worried about that,” Danny told him, running his fingers down his arm. “I used to be, but I promise you that I’m not. I just want to be with you and, I don’t know, be in love.”

“I know this is like way too early to ask, and please don’t take it that way, but how do you feel about marriage? Like, do you want to get married eventually, or do you think it’s some unnecessary shit? And what are your thoughts on, you know, children?”

Danny grinned to himself. Roy was already thinking about marriage and children. Thank god that Danny wasn’t the only one way too in love already.

“I want to get married, yeah, it’s cute. Children? Sure, I would love to have children one day. When I’m like, 30.”

“I’m 44 when you’re 30, you know that, right?” Roy looked at him, and Danny grimaced. True. Roy would be pretty old by then.

“You know what, let’s discuss this after we actually start dating, because this is way too early,” Danny agreed with him, intertwining their fingers. “Can we go shopping now? I’m bored.”

“If you want to, then yeah,” Roy smiled at him.

Roy drove them to Danny’s house first, following him inside to speak to his mother. Danny hugged his mom, apologizing for drinking her vodka. 

“Don’t do it again,” she said. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Haylock. Or is Roy more appropriate in this setting?”

“Probably Roy,” the older man admitted, shaking her hand. Danny looked over at them cautiously. How would this even work? Would they be nice to each other?

“He wouldn’t have brought you home unless you were important, welcome to the family, Roy,” his mom said, and Danny looked at her in surprise. He had never doubted that she would be okay with it, as long as Danny was happy, but he had never expected her to actually welcome Roy into the family.

“We’re going shopping,” Danny told her, smiling over at Roy. “I’ll just get dressed.”

“That’s fine, honey. I’d like to talk to Roy alone for a second too, if that’s okay?” she didn’t really point the question towards Danny, but rather towards Roy, who nodded. Danny frowned, a bit unsure of what to think of it. Maybe she didn’t actually like Roy after all?

Danny just nodded at them both and walked up to his room, trying not to listen in on their conversation. It was weird, to be in his room and not see any of Courtney’s stuff. He should probably apologize to her, even though she had broken his trust majorly.

From Danny Noriega [1:10pm]:  
Hey, I’m sorry for how I reacted to you knowing that Roy was Bianca. Miss you lots.

From Courtney Act [1:11pm]:   
No worries, I miss you too! Let’s catch up someday

From Danny Noriega [1:13pm]:  
You’re staying at Mr. Sutan’s? Bring him over to Roy’s tonight, and we can catch up all four of us. 

From Courtney Act [1:14pm]:  
Wait, are you and Roy together now??

From Danny Noriega [1:14pm]:  
Kind of? Like, not officially, we’re waiting until graduation.

From Courtney Act [1:15pm]:  
OMG CONGRATS! I’m telling Sutan

From Courtney Act [1:15pm]:  
Btw

From Courtney Act [1:15pm]:  
I have a girlfriend now

From Courtney Act [1:16pm]:  
Willam

From Danny Noriega [1:17pm]:  
COURT! THAT’S FUCKING AWESOME! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

From Courtney Act [1:18pm]:  
Wait, what about Violet? If you’re with Roy

From Danny Noriega [1:19pm]:  
She’s already fucking Katya, she’ll be fine hahahah. I should probably text her though.

He exited his and Courtney’s chat, going into his group chat with Violet and Katya instead.

From Danny Noriega [1:20pm]:  
I think I’m back together with Mr. Haylock?

From Violet Chachki [1:21pm]:  
Aw, no more use for me then, boo?

From Danny Noriega [1:22pm]:  
No, I have a sugar daddy I can rely on now lol

From Danny Noriega [1:24pm]:  
And now the two of you can get together instead!

From Katya Zamo [1:25pm]:  
How did you know?

From Danny Noriega [1:26pm]:  
You have been fucking for god knows how many months, and you’re both brutally honest. It didn’t take much to find out that you like each other.

From Violet Chachki [1:28pm]:  
Fuck you. Have fun with Mr. Gaylock ;) 

Danny grinned and turned his phone off, changing into an outfit that he was just a little sexy, just to tease Roy a little bit. He also packed a bag of some of his other clothes, an extra toothbrush and some other things, thinking that maybe he could just leave it at Roy’s. If things turned out the way he wanted them to, he would be spending quite a lot of time there anyway. 

When he came back downstairs, Roy and his mum was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee each, laughing at something. Danny walked over to them, just to make sure that they weren’t laughing at him, or his baby pictures or something.

“Ready to go, chola?” Roy smiled at him, and Danny nodded. He caught his mom’s eyes for a moment, noticing how she didn’t seem skeptical at all. She just seemed happy for him, and he couldn’t have asked for a better mum.

“I’m staying at Roy’s tonight,” he told her as he went over and hugged her. Roy looked a bit surprised, and Danny should probably have cleared it with Roy first, but he was certain that the older man didn’t mind too much. 

Roy said a quick goodbye to Bonnie, who told him that he was invited over for dinner tomorrow, and Danny smiled at him. Even if they weren’t labeling it just yet, it certainly felt as if they were boyfriends. Roy nodded gratefully, resting a hand on Danny’s back as he spoke. 

It wasn’t until they were driving to the mall that Danny asked Roy about his conversation with his mom. Roy shrugged, and Danny was afraid that he was going to keep it secret from him.

“She just wanted to be sure that I’m serious about you, she told me not to offer you alcohol, and she just wanted to make sure that you got to school if you sleep over at my place during the weekdays. Although I don’t think that would be too smart, imagine if we got to school together in the same car,” Roy sighed with a small chuckle. Danny nodded, satisfied with the answer. 

“Oh, I like this song!” he exclaimed as he recognized the song playing on the radio, turning the volume up. Roy rolled his eyes at him, but let him do as he wanted. Danny grinned as he sang along, dancing in his seat.

“Come on, willow, sing with me!” Danny said, the nickname rolling of his tongue without him even thinking about it. Roy looked over at him with a smile.

“Willow?”

“Yeah, you’re my willow,” Danny told him with a smile. “It’s cute.”

“It is,” Roy nodded, moving one of his hands to squeeze Danny’s knee. Danny grinned at the touch. Every touch still felt electrifying and new. He loved it. 

“Seriously, though, sing with me?” he asked again, and after enough poking and annoying, he finally got him to agree. It wasn’t horrible, Danny realized, and he felt happier than he had in a long time, singing and joking around with Roy.

They eventually pulled up in front of the mall, and Roy didn’t waste any time with finding the stores he personally liked the most. Within an hour, they had gather almost all of the makeup Danny could ever need, but Roy didn’t seem satisfied yet.

“I want you to have the best, and you know, the things you actually want,” Roy told him, frowning as he apparently checked the contents of some eye glitter before throwing it into the basket.

“You know I don’t need to be bought, right? I don’t need your money. I love you just how you are,” Danny told him, grabbing his upper arm. “I know you feel guilty, but there’s no need for that.”

Roy stuttered out something that Danny was pretty sure was supposed to be a pathetic excuse, and the younger of the two rolled his eyes. 

“I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary. If you want to buy this for me, I won’t deny you, but don’t feel like you have to.”

“I want to,” Roy assured him. “Need anything else?”

“Wigs?” Danny looked up at him, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. Roy smiled and nodded, paying for the makeup before dragging him along to the next store.

“Okay, so these are not, like, the best wigs, but more than good enough for you, if your old wigs were anything to go by.”

“Fuck off,” Danny rolled his eyes at him, shoving him lightly. “Fuck all the way off.”

Roy laughed, and Danny grinned at the sound. He loved Roy’s laugh, he really did. However, their little bubble burst when they ran into someone they probably shouldn’t have.

“Mr. Haylock? Danny? Didn’t know you were friendly,” Michelle Visage said.

Oh, fuck, they were caught by the vice principal. He looked briefly over at Roy, who seemed to be just as shocked as Mrs. Visage herself.


	8. Part 4: Roy

Roy didn’t need to open his eyes to recognize Danny’s sleeping body entangled in his. He smiled, knowing that it would be concealed by the pillow that was stuffed up against his face. He knew that Danny would definitely be able to feel his erection, but he didn’t really mind, because the hardness pressing against his knee told him that he wasn’t the only one.

“Danny?” he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by said pillow. He could feel Danny move to look over at him.

“Yeah?” Danny answered, moving closer to Roy and snuggling his head in under the older man’s chin. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Roy asked as he pressed a kiss to the top of Danny’s head. Roy could feel a pair of lips kiss press against his neck as the younger of the two nodded, and he had to withhold a sigh.

“I’m fucking pissed,” Danny told him, and Roy felt like maybe he shouldn’t take that as personally as he did. “But I’ve missed you, and this feels right, so it doesn’t matter.”

“We have to talk about this,” he said with a sigh, rubbing circles onto Danny’s back. This wasn’t going to work while they were each other’s teacher and student. “Because this is illegal, and one of us will probably have to leave school for this to ever work. Either that, or we wait until you have graduated.”

“I’ll quit,” it didn’t even take three seconds from Roy had mentioned one of them leaving until Danny spoke up. Roy stiffened immediately. Was Danny serious? Of course he wasn’t quitting! If anything, Roy would be the one to quit.

“You think I’d let you do that? After how hard you worked during treatment? Danny, all of your grades are Bs and even a couple of As. No. We should just wait, and then this will actually be okay,” he said, his voice strict, almost like it was when he was teaching. Then his expression softened a bit, as he came to think about their future. “Also, what if you don’t actually want this?”

“I promise you, I do,” Danny told him, but Roy sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Danny. Just two more months, okay? Then we can try,” he said. “And I’m warning you; I don’t do love. I’ve never been in love before. You’re the only one I’ve ever felt this strongly for, and I’ll fuck up a lot.”

“And I’ll fuck up too. I’m 18, that’s kind of what I do. I fuck up,” Danny said with a cheeky grin, and Roy couldn’t help but make a noise of agreement. 

“True, you 18 year olds do have a tendency to fuck things up a lot,” he told him, thinking about his students. He tried to play it off as a joke, even though there was certainly a lot of truth to his statement. Danny didn’t reply to him, instead just bit his lip and looked into his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Roy stared at him in surprise, his jaw dropping slightly. There was barely four inches between them, it wouldn’t take a lot for Roy just to dip his head down slightly and press their lips together. Closing his eyes, he shook his head.

“No. Not yet. If we start this, I don’t think I’d be able to stop, and I, I can’t fuck my student. I’m not Sharon.”

The tension that followed was a bit uncomfortable, both men trying to come to terms with their new situation.

“June, yeah?” Danny said, and Roy nodded. Seemingly out of the blue, Danny let out a bitter chuckle. “I threw out all my drag, I’m so stupid.”

Roy smiled slightly, feeling his eyelids starting to get heavy again. He supposed he hadn’t gotten too much sleep that night.

“If you go to the closet, you’ll see a bag of dresses on the floor, they’re for you. I made them while you were at the treatment center, because Courtney told me that you’d thrown it all away. We can go buy some makeup for you if you want.”

Roy sighed and laid back on his bed as Danny stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he heard the first moan of his name, and his eyes snapped open. Danny had to be fucking kidding with him.

Hoping that Danny wouldn’t keep it up, he tried going back to sleep again. It was an unnecessary attempt though, as Danny’s moans got increasingly louder and faster. Roy’s first thought was that he really hoped Sutan had gone home, and his second thought was that he should really tell Danny to stop. He was still his teacher. 

Giving up on trying to sleep entirely, he sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his head in his hands. He was hard, painfully so, and it took all of his willpower not to walk into the shower with him. He knew Danny wouldn’t mind, he had invited him to join him after all, but it was so wrong. It was so fucking wrong, and yet it was everything he wanted.

Roy could hear when Danny was close to finishing, by the way his moans got both louder and more breathless. Just like they had during their facetime all those months ago. Eventually, Danny came with a loud shout of his name, and Roy had to resist letting out a low moan himself. Who knew that listening to someone else jerk off could feel so hot, yet so wrong?

“You fucking cunt!” he shouted, just to let Danny know that he didn’t really appreciate this too much. He could hear Danny laugh through the wall, and he couldn’t help the smile finding its way onto his face. A couple of minutes later, Danny turned the shower off and with a small sigh Roy walked to the bathroom door, waiting for Danny to finish up.

As soon as the door opened and Roy saw Danny in his clothes, he stormed inside and hoped Danny could just leave him to it. Danny, however, seemed to have different plans as his eyes went straight down to Roy’s crotch. Roy closed his eyes in frustration as Danny asked if he needed help.

“Danny, please,” Roy opened his eyes to look at him. “You’re making this hard enough.” At Danny’s slight smirk, he was quick to add a ‘no pun intended’.

“Go make yourself breakfast while I take care of this,” Roy told him, his voice laced with annoyance and tiredness. “Before I explode.”

Danny rolled his eyes and told him that he was boring before leaving, closing the door behind him. Roy let out a loud sigh as Danny walked away, undressing and stepping into the shower. He set the temperature of the water quite cold, hoping that maybe it would kill his boner.

However, he couldn’t stop thinking about Danny, about the sounds he had heard earlier, about the time they masturbated together over facetime, and Roy had subconsciously started stroking himself lazily.

After five minutes of holding back his moans, and letting himself actually enjoy it, he decided to stop wasting his time and fell into a steady rhythm as his moans got increasingly louder. Thoughts of the video he received ages ago of Danny filming himself during an orgasm and of Danny’s moans from earlier filled his head, and when he came, he came hard. Quickly washing himself and making sure that nothing was clogging the drain, he eventually stepped out.

A sense of guilt washed over him as he got dressed and ready for the day. Had he really done that? Shaking his head slightly as he thought about his previous actions, he pulled on a shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen where Danny was standing with a pizza.

He commented on the choice of breakfast before offering to take him shopping for wigs and makeup. Being himself, he cracked a couple of jokes, and of course, he managed to hurt him. He was quick to apologize, rambling on about how he would be a terrible boyfriend, but Danny shut him up by telling him he shouldn’t worry about it if he knew how to fuck. Roy chuckled and asked him once more if he wanted to go shopping.

Danny seemed to hesitate before telling Roy that he didn’t have any money. Well, it made sense that Danny would think that he would pay for it himself, but that had never been Roy’s plan. So he told him that he was aware, and that he wanted to pay. After a quick session of bantering over nicknames, Roy gave into the temptation of touching Danny and hugged him from behind while pressing a small kiss to his neck.

“Don’t do that, Bee,” Danny said quietly, practically mumbling the words. Hearing Danny call him Bee as in Bianca somehow felt even more intimate than whenever he called him Roy. “I won’t be able to resist you.”

Feeling like someone had just punched him in the stomach, Roy reluctantly removed his arms and stepped back. Although he was happy that he and Danny seemed to be on the same page about not actually getting into a relationship and having sex just yet, there was nothing he wanted more. So he just stood there, arms hanging by his side in a limp manner. 

Danny turned around and pressed his soft lips to Roy’s cheek, his eyes reflecting the sadness Roy himself was feeling. “Until June. We can do that,” the younger of the two said. 

“Yeah, until June,” Roy smiled slightly at him, knowing that by the time they could actually be together, he would be turning 33 only a few weeks later. While waiting for the pizza to bake, they talked a bit about Danny’s future, and the younger confessed that he wanted to be a drag queen singer. 

Roy was a bit unsure of what he thought about that. Most queens liked to think that they could sing, but in reality they most likely couldn’t. But instead of voicing his concerns, he started playing with Danny’s fingers and commented that he had never heard him sing before. Danny then decided to sing for him, and Roy was certain he had never heard anything as beautiful before.

“You’re amazing,” he told him with a grin, looking Danny into the eyes.

“Thank you,” Danny replied, blushing slightly at Roy’s comment. Roy’s grin faltered as the urge to kiss him became almost overwhelming. He licked his lips to make sure that they wouldn’t be too dry, and then he leaned in slowly. As soon as Danny closed his eyes, Roy knew that he wanted it just as bad, and he had almost closed the gap between them when the timer went off.

Furious, Roy’s eyes jerked open to glare at the pizza. Who would have known that he would be cock blocked by a pizza? Well, maybe it was for the best. They shouldn’t kiss. Couldn’t kiss. Not yet.

Roy took the pizza out of the oven, cut it into pieces, and then handed Danny a slice. He could feel Danny staring at him as they ate their first bites, and Roy was about to tell him to speak up if he had something on his mind, but Danny talked before he had the chance.

“Do you regret our relationship?” the question was not one that Roy was prepared to get, so he stared at him in surprise before shaking his head. Danny didn’t look convinced, and Roy decided to explain himself further.

“No, I actually think we were good for each other,” he said, thinking about how to follow up on that. “Up until I freaked out after finding out that you’re my student.”

By Danny’s facial expression it was obvious that he still wasn’t convinced despite the nod, making Roy realize that he would have to be completely open and actually talk about his feelings for once.

“Danny,” he started, already unsure of what to say. “You weren’t the only one to fall in love. I’m so in love with you I don’t even know what to do.”

Noticing that Danny’s hand - the one currently not occupied by the pizza - was resting on the counter between them, Roy decided to grab it before continuing. It would probably look like a comforting gesture for Danny, but it was in reality more to steady and comfort himself. Roy rarely talked about his feelings, and he needed the touch.

“I love you so much,” he continued, almost choking up a bit. “And knowing that I was in love with someone who was my student just made it all too much for me, and I went into bitch mode. I never wanted to hurt you or upset you.”

Well, the last part was kind of a lie. Roy had definitely wanted to upset him at some points, but it was just because he was scared. Danny confessed to him that Roy had indeed hurt him, and that he had been confused due to the fact that he was pretty sure Roy was gay. Roy sighed before telling him that he knew his behavior was inexcusable, but that he had been confused as well, telling him that there was something about Danny he couldn't describe.

“Why are we doing this to ourselves?” Danny’s words were filled with longing and sadness. “Talking about this when we know it will only lead us to more heartbreak?”

“I have no fucking idea,” Roy said with a chuckle, the words and chuckle all coming out a bit more bitter and harsh than anticipated. He took a deep breath before speaking up again, deciding to be responsible for once. “We have to have a serious talk about this, set down some ground rules and stuff, because I don’t think I want to let you go completely.”

They decided to finish eating before having their conversation, and maybe the fact that two grown men couldn’t finish up a pizza on their own should have been worrying, it was the last thing Roy was thinking of. He had to think about what they were going to do to make this work and without getting himself fired.

After laying down some ground rules (no PDA, no kissing, no obvious flirting, no sexting, no jerking off around each other) and discussing whether or not they were allowed to see others, Danny spoke up about needing to get some clothes from home. Which was fine.

In fact, all was fine, until Danny decided that he had to introduce Roy to his mother as his we-will-probably-be-boyfriends-in-two-months-but-until-then-we’re-totally-not-dating friend. Roy stared at Danny. Was he insane? She already knew Roy as the teacher who broke his heart and turned him into a drug addict. Roy was about to protest when he realized why Danny would have to introduce him. 

“Sure, I see why,” he reluctantly admitted. If he didn’t agree, Danny would probably not be allowed to see him again. If he had a son recovering from drug addiction he would want to know where he was and with who. “Do you want to leave now, or I don’t know, cuddle?”

They ended up cuddling, Roy’s arms wrapped around Danny as they laid down. Roy moved one of his hands to run it through Danny’s hair, telling him about how he got into drag, how he met Sutan, and why he rarely did drag shows anymore.

“Your makeup was so fucking good though,” Danny told him. “I don’t remember much, can I see a picture?”

Roy nodded and found his phone to show him a picture. 

“You’re beautiful,” Danny said, completely mesmerized by the photo. “I never look this good.”

“You do! You look pretty,” Roy told him. “You actually look like a girl, while I look like a clown. But what don’t you like about your look?”

“I don’t know, I just feel like-“

“What makeup do you use?”

“A foundation, concealer, light contouring, and I don’t know, powder and eye shadow? Lipsticks too of course,” Danny told him, smiling. “They were all really cheap though.”

“I’ll buy you some of the stuff I use, if you want? Some products you can replace with like regular make up products, but we are men. We do generally need stronger products than girls do,” Roy chuckled slightly, making a mental note of what he was going to get him.

“I hate this no kissing rule,” Danny groaned. “I want to kiss you as a thanks.”

“You can, you know, use your words to thank me?” Roy rolled his eyes at the younger male, moving his hand away from his hair to rest it on his hip. 

“Okay, fine,” Danny giggled, his body shaking with laughter. Roy smiled at how adorable he was. “Thank you, babe.”

They talked a bit about Danny’s time at the treatment center when Danny admitted that finding out Bianca’s identity had added another month to his treatment time. Roy felt really bad, but not as bad as he did when Danny told him that he would probably have killed himself if he found out out of the treatment center.

Roy felt his heart stop for a moment, but Danny was quick to reassure him that he wasn’t suicidal, and that he just wanted to spend time with him and be in love. It did calm his nerves slightly, but it also got Roy kind of worried for the future of their relationship. Was Danny even going to survive? Did they want the same things? 

“I know this is like way too early to ask, and please don’t take it that way, but how do you feel about marriage? Like, do you want to get married eventually, or do you think it’s some unnecessary shit? And what are your thoughts on, you know, children?”

Roy hoped Danny wouldn’t see this as a premature proposal or anything, but he genuinely did want to know. If they had completely different plans in life, how would they ever work?

“I want to get married, yeah, it’s cute. Children? Sure, I would love to have children one day. When I’m like, 30.”

Well, that was a relief. Roy wanted to get married too, eventually. Children would be nice, but not necessary. However, if Danny was planning on staying with him, he would probably have to have children quite a lot earlier.

“I’m 44 when you’re 30, you know that, right?” Roy looked at him, but Danny didn’t comment any further on the issue.

“You know what, let’s discuss this after we actually start dating, because this is way too early,” Danny told him, and Roy could feel Danny’s hand come to rest on top of his own, intertwining their fingers. “Can we go shopping now? I’m bored.”

“If you want to, then yeah,” Roy said, smiling at the situation. They both reluctantly got off the couch, Roy already longing for his touch again. It took them another ten minutes to get ready before leaving, but they pulled up in front of Danny’s house shortly after. As soon as Danny opened the door, Bonnie rushed over and hugged her son. 

“Hi, mom,” Danny said, looking ashamed as he hugged her back. Rightfully so, too, seeing as Danny was supposed to be sober. “I’m sorry for, like, stealing your vodka and getting drunk.”

“You know what, we’ll forget it. Don’t do it again,” she said, pulling away from him to look at Roy. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Haylock. Or is Roy more appropriate in this setting?”

“Probably Roy,” the older man admitted, shaking her hand. He could feel Danny staring at them, and he honestly didn’t blame him. He would’ve been nervous as fuck too if he were in Danny’s situation. Bonnie gave him a warm smile and a knowing look, her eyes flickering to look over at Danny quickly.

“He wouldn’t have brought you home unless you were important,” Bonnie smiled, really not looking to surprised at the whole situation. “Welcome to the family, Roy.” 

Roy was shocked at how well she was taking this, but most of all, he was happy. If she really was okay with it, he’d definitely feel a bit better about basically dating her son.

“We’re going shopping,” Danny told her, smiling over at Roy briefly. Roy smiled back at him, a bit anxious for what would happen when Danny left them alone. “I’ll just get dressed.”

“That’s fine, honey. I’d like to talk to Roy alone for a second too, if that’s okay?” as she mentioned Roy she looked over at said man, eyes still warm and kind. Roy nodded, figuring that he wouldn’t really have a choice. 

Danny walked upstairs to his room, and Roy followed Bonnie into the living room, sitting down on the couch. She smiled at him.

“I knew this was going to happen eventually,” she told Roy with a smile. “Do you want coffee?”

“Oh, uhm, yes please,” he looked at her in surprise. He sincerely doubted she would be this nice to him during the entire conversation. She left for a moment, returning with two cups of coffee, milk and sugar. Roy accepted the cup with a thanks, pouring a little bit of milk in just to mellow down the taste slightly.

“If you think I’m going to have this stern conversation with you about your age difference and the fact that what you’re doing is illegal, I’m sure you’re beating yourself up about that already, so I won’t,” Bonnie told him with a shrug before continuing. 

“I just want to know that you are serious about him. You obviously care a lot for him, helping with paying for his treatment. However, Danny is a teenager. A moody, bratty, incredibly difficult teenager. Do you think you’ll be able to handle that? He loves you, more than anyone, I think, and I don’t want his heart to be broken.” 

To say that Roy was shocked would be an understatement. “I promise you, I’m very serious about him, and I’m his, you know, teacher. I know the moody, bratty and difficult side of him better than most. And you’re right about beating myself up about this. I hate it. I hate that I’m in love with an eighteen year old. It’s disgusting, it’s wrong, and to make matters worse, we used to hate each other.”

“Well, as long as you love him now, the hating each other thing won’t be too much of a problem. I’ll be completely honest, yes, this does disturb me a little, but I’ve known for longer than you think.”

“How?” Roy asked with a frown. How long had Bonnie known? How did she know?

“I went to Bianca Del Rio’s show about four years ago when Danny started doing drag,” she admitted with a chuckle. “I had no idea what to do, I wanted to know how I could be there for him. I actually asked you, I don’t know if you remember. Danny doesn’t know I knew he was doing drag back then, but I did.”

“Oh God,” Roy stared at her in shock. She was right. They had met four years ago. “I remember that! You told me about your son doing drag and hiding it from you. But whatever, how did you know exactly?”

“I recognized your name when he was talking to Courtney about you. Curious as I was, I googled you, just to make sure that it was the same queen I met several years ago. There was a picture of you out of drag in an article, and I knew I had seen you before but I couldn’t place you until Danny started talking shit about this teacher that hated him.”

“Why didn’t you deny him? Or, I don’t know, report me? If it were my kid, I would be fucking furious!” he said, still a bit unsure if he was just dreaming this. How was Bonnie so okay with this? 

“I was. I was so furious, especially since I realized that he was only 17 when you started talk-“

“Wait, what? He was?” Roy froze, in absolute shock. Danny had been 17 when they first started their thing. Oh god, please say he was 18 when they started sexting. He felt sick to his stomach as he asked the next question. “When’s his birthday?” 

“September 29th,” Bonnie looked at him, and Roy was sure she knew exactly what he was thinking. Fortunately, they didn’t start sexting until November, so at least he wasn’t a child predator.

“Thank god,” he muttered, still feeling slightly sick. 17 was so young. And if what they were doing now was illegal, it was definitely illegal before Danny’s birthday.

“Look, Roy, we’re what, five people who know about this? No one is going to tell anyone, and everyone knows how much you love each other. I’m actually kind of happy you’re finally together, he seems happy with you. But to answer your question, I didn’t report you because I heard Courtney say something about Danny lying to you about his age. I wanted to, but it would be unfair to you,” she said. “I’m a bad mum, I know.”

“We’re not actually together yet, not officially. We’re waiting ‘till graduation. But five people know about this? Who?” how did so many people know? As far as he was aware, only Sutan and Courtney knew.

“Your friend, Courtney, and I’m pretty sure Danny has told Katya and Violet,” Bonnie sighed, looking over at Roy as he took a sip of his coffee. Roy couldn’t be too mad at that. He just figured he would have to be a bit kinder towards the girls in class, just to make sure.

“Now, I have some rules,” Bonnie cleared her throat. “You give him alcohol or drugs, and I’ll cut you. I’m from Azusa. I can do that. If he sleeps over at your house during school nights, he’s not skipping. Oh, and no sex while here. You hear everything in this fucking house, and that’s something I’m not comfortable with.”

Roy nodded with a blush, feeling a bit awkward about getting a sex talk at the age of 32, but he realized that it perhaps was a bit necessary from Bonnie’s point of view. She didn’t know about his and Danny’s rules after all.

“Yeah, uh, those are fair rules,” he said, taking another sip from his coffee. After a bit of tense silence, he spoke up again. “I still can’t believe you went to my show four years ago! I can’t believe you spoke to me about Danny!”

“Neither can I! And girl, let me tell you; I realize why Danny hated you as a teacher. Because if you treat those poor students the same way you treat your audience, then things make a lot more sense,” she laughed, Roy starting to laugh with her. Oh God, imagine if he acted that bad towards his students. 

While Bonnie and Roy were laughing, Danny returned and walked over to them. It was a silent agreement to drop the subject completely, and Roy looked up at him.

“Ready to go, chola?” he said, not even thinking about the nickname until Bonnie let out a chuckle next to him. He rolled his eyes at the woman, smiling all the while. He really enjoyed Bonnie’s company, and he was pretty sure that they would turn out to be great friends.

Danny nodded and walked over to Bonnie to hug her, telling her that he would be sleeping over at Roy’s. Roy frowned in confusion. He was obviously fine with it, but he had had no idea. Oh, well, he was going to ask Danny if he wanted to stay over anyway. Letting out a soft sigh, he got up from the couch and hugged Bonnie goodbye as well.

“Come over for dinner tomorrow,” she told him. “We used to have family dinners on Sundays, me, Danny and usually Courtney. It’s only fair that you’re invited as well.”

“Oh, thanks, yeah, I will,” Roy raised his brows, pleasantly surprised at the invitation. He noticed Danny next to him, and absentmindedly rested a hand on his lower back as they stood there. “Just in case you didn’t know, I’m vegetarian, but I’ll just eat whatever and skip the meat. You don’t need to care too much about that.”

“It’ll be fine, don’t you worry, darling. Thanks for telling me,” she said with a smile, and then Danny and Roy left for the mall. 

“I invited Courtney and Sutan over to your place tonight,” Danny told him nearly immediately after getting in the car, and Roy let out a laugh.

“You really have to start asking me about stuff before you make up your mind!” he exclaimed, still laughing. “But sure, it’s fine. This time. No more inviting anyone without asking me first though, including yourself.”

“Aw, but I like surprise visits!” Danny pouted.

“What if I am hosting a dinner for my coworkers? Would you want all of your teachers to ask why the fuck you’re at my place? Because I’d like to keep my job. And keep my ass out of jail,” Roy said with a slight chuckle, rolling his eyes. God, Danny was such a teenager sometimes.

“Okay, fair,” Danny let out a sigh. “By the way, what did my mum want?”

Roy shrugged, thinking about what he would have to leave out. There were definitely a couple of things he couldn’t tell Danny about. Looking over to see Danny’s concerned frown, Roy told him that she basically wanted to make sure that he was serious about Danny and about the rules of no alcohol and no skipping school.

The rest of the car ride was spent singing and just having fun with each other. When they arrived at the mall, Roy had his mind set on exactly which stores to go to, dragging Danny with him. They found most of the makeup within the first hour, but Roy wasn’t satisfied yet. He knew that Danny probably was thinking that Roy was trying to buy him. Which he honestly kind of was, unsure of how to show him his love except for spending money on him.

“You know I don’t need to be bought, right? I don’t need your money. I love you just how you are,” Danny told him, grabbing his upper arm. “I know you feel guilty, but there’s no need for that.”

Roy was about to tell him that he wasn’t buying him, but even he knew that that was a lie, so he just ended up stuttering as he tried to come up with an excuse.

“I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary. If you want to buy this for me, I won’t deny you, but don’t feel like you have to,” the younger of the two said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Roy bit the inside of his cheek, nodding.

“I want to,” Roy assured him, because he really did. If only it made Danny happy, he would do anything. “Need anything else?”

“Wigs?” Danny looked up at him, looking a bit insecure. Roy was unsure of why, Danny was incredible, but he nodded and paid for the make up before dragging him along to a store he knew sold quite decent wigs.

“Okay, so these are not, like, the best wigs, but more than good enough for you, if your old wigs were anything to go by.”

“Fuck off,” Danny rolled his eyes at him, shoving him lightly, making Roy laugh. “Fuck all the way off.”

Just as he was about to come up with a reply, a way too familiar voice made him turn around sharply. Probably the voice he least wanted to hear while shopping with Danny.

“Mr. Haylock? Danny? Didn’t know you were friendly,” Michelle Visage said, and Roy spent a full second staring at her in shock before smiling and hugging her.

“Oh, Mrs. Visage, hi!” he said, hoping she didn’t catch onto how fake he was sounding. “Well, not necessarily friendly, but I’m helping Danny rebuild Adore.”

“Yeah, someone told me that Mr. Haylock was doing drag, and I threw out all of my stuff, so I asked him for help,” Danny nodded, going along. Michelle lit up, and Roy was a bit confused.

“So you’re going to go to school in drag again?” she asked Danny with a huge smile. Danny looked taken aback, but nodded anyway. “What about you, Roy?”

“I already promised Danny to go in drag on Monday, so yeah, I am. Probably only this once, though,” he admitted with a slight chuckle. “Bianca isn’t really a pretty sight in daylight.”

“Well, okay. I’m glad to see you’re helping each other. And Danny? I don’t think you could have found a better drag mom. Just be careful. You’ll never know, some people might not know about the drag and think you’re together,” with that, Michelle Visage walked away from them. Once she was out of ear shot, Danny let out a loud laugh.

“Did that really just happen?” he asked, still laughing, and Roy nodded.

“I- uh- yeah,” he said, still a bit shocked at how well that went. Even though she did comment on the fact that some people might think they were together, which would be the truth, it didn’t seem like she had any suspicions. Which was really good, because that would surely be the fastest way to get fired. “But let’s make one thing fucking clear; I am not your drag mother. I’m too young to be a mom.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Danny nodded, humming.

“Good,” Roy rolled his eyes.

“Not about the young part though, you’re more like my drag grandma,” Danny teased him, and Roy turned to glare at him.

“Keep this up, bitch, and I’ll make your life a living hell in class,” he said flatly. Danny grinned.

“Meaning that you’ll keep acting like you always have?” the younger of the two asked, and Roy had to resist kissing that stupid smirk off his face. 

“Why the fuck do I even bother with you?” Roy said, cracking and finally giving him a smile. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me,” Danny rolled his eyes at him, and Roy had to admit that yes, he did. However, he just flipped him off and walked into the store, Danny trailing behind him. They eventually picked out two wigs, one blonde ombré and one bright red one. Roy would never wear any of those himself, but they would definitely fit Adore nicely.

“We’ve only been here for like two hours, want to grab something to eat before we leave? We can go back to my place and eat there instead, if you’d rather do that,” Roy looked at him with a smile, noticing how much happier and relaxed Danny seemed to be now.

“Can we go to your place? I wanna cuddle,” Danny said, and Roy chuckled with a roll of his eyes. Of course. He would be lying if he said that cuddles didn’t sound tempting, though, so he agreed. 

“I want us to remove one of our rules,” Danny told him, and Roy quickly looked over at him.

“Yeah?” he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew which one. He wanted to remove the kissing one too, but that would be very stupid of them. They needed something to keep them from each other.

“The no sleeping in the same bed rule,” Danny said, and Roy was genuinely surprised. “I want to sleep next to you. When I’m with you I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

Thinking it through, Roy eventually nodded.

“Okay. You can sleep in my bed,” he told him. Danny grinned, asking him if he would ever sleepover at Danny’s place.

“I would, yeah,” Roy nodded. “As long as it’s okay for Bonnie.”

“She wouldn’t mind, she loved you,” Danny told him with a soft smile, and Roy smiled in return. She actually did seem to love him, which he had never expected. “How many boyfriends have you had?”

“Like, serious boyfriends? None. No girlfriends either, if you were wondering. I’m more of a casual fucking kind of guy,” Roy admitted, shrugging slightly.

“Had many fuck buddies then?”

“I’ve slept with a lot of men. More than I can count, but I’ve only had one fuck buddy,” he decided to be honest with him, just in case Sutan managed to say something to make Danny freak out.

“Who?” Danny kept on pressing, and Roy sighed.

“Sutan. He’s Raja, by the way, if you were wondering. We were never dating,” Roy told him, keeping his eyes on the road. “I thought we were, though.”

“Oh,” Danny sounded upset, and Roy quickly found a place to pull over so that they could talk about this.

“Danny, love, I don’t like Sutan. Not like that. He’s decent, at most, in bed, and I’ve never wanted him romantically. He’s my best friend, and we stopped having sex a long time ago.”

“Were you fucking while Bianca and Adore were together?” Danny asked him bitterly. Roy closed his eyes and nodded, letting out a low and shameful ‘yeah’. “Oh, great. Just great. Thanks a lot, Roy.”

“Don’t do this,” Roy sighed, opening his eyes again and looking over at him. “I’m sorry. I really am, but we never talked about whether we were allowed to fuck other people, and I was a horny and depressed mess.”

It took a while before Danny replied, but Roy didn’t pressure him, letting him take whatever time he needed. They would never come to an agreement if Roy was pressuring him into forgiveness. Danny eventually nodded.

“Okay, yeah, I forgive you,” he said, and Roy smiled softly at him. “On two conditions.”

“Go on,” Roy nodded.

“One, Sutan is not allowed to share a bed with you. Not even if it’s ‘just for sleeping’. I don’t trust you fully yet after all this fucking shit, and I would lose my fucking mind knowing that the two of you might be fucking. Two, you give me a kiss.”

Roy nodded at his conditions, then leaned over to press his lips to Danny’s cheek. Danny frowned and demanded a kiss on his lips, but Roy shook his head.

“No kissing on the lips. It’s setting ourselves up for failure if we’re going to wait until graduation,” he told Danny, not particularly happy about this himself. “I can’t fucking wait until June. My birthday is in June, by the way. The 27th.”

“Cool, mine is in September, 29th. I can’t wait either, I just want to make out and fuck,” Danny said and Roy rolled his eyes at him.

“I know. Your mom told me. I was just happy that you waited with the sexting until you turned 18,” Roy told him, and Danny seemed a bit embarrassed. “But yeah, making out and fucking really doesn’t sound too bad. Have you even had sex?”

“I have, but uhm, only with a girl? Violet. We had sex quite a lot,” he told Roy, who felt the jealousy building up.

“If I’m not sharing a bed with Sutan, you’re not sharing with Violet,” Roy said. “And when we sexted earlier you kind of expressed that you wanted to bottom. Is that, like, what you think you’ll enjoy more?”

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure I’m a vers,” the younger of the two said. “I like doing the fucking, but like, sometimes, a dildo can feel so fucking good.”

“Nice to know. I’m a top, usually, except for the occasional bottoming. So I guess I’m kind of a vers, leaning towards topping? It depends on the person, really, like, you have Sutan, who refuses to bottom,” Roy confessed, thinking about the first time they ever fucked, which had basically ended up in a fight about who was going to bottom until they had angry sex to make up. 

“Ew, please don’t make me think about Sutan and you having sex, like, ever,” Danny said, grimacing. Roy chuckled at his expression but told him that he wouldn’t.

“Are you still mad or can I keep driving?” Roy asked him, and Danny told him that he could just keep driving home. Once inside of his house, Roy walked into the kitchen, Danny following shortly after.

“Where should I put my stuff?” he asked Roy, who hesitated.

“That depends, I guess. What’s in your bag?” 

“Uhm, clothes, toiletries, basically some extras that I can leave here, in case I spontaneously sleep over or something one day. Like, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to want to spend a lot of time with you, and here is the best place for us to be,” Danny said. Roy nodded,

“You’re right. Are you sleeping over tomorrow as well, by the way? Because if you are, I guess you could put your drag stuff together with mine,” Roy looked at Danny, then sighed “You know what, I’ll come with you and I can clear out some space for your stuff. Fuck, I probably should have bought you a double set of make up.”

“Roy,” Danny chuckled and put his stuff down on the counter. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Roy’s shoulder. “I’m fine with one set of makeup. You don’t need to spoil me. In a worst case scenario, I can borrow yours, right?” 

“Right,” Roy nodded, smiling softly and leaning into the touch. “I can’t help wanting to spoil you. I guess part of it is because I feel guilty, but I think it’s mostly because I’ve always valued money more than love. At least until you managed to show me that I did indeed have a heart.”

“I love you so much,” Danny grinned, tightening his grip on him and kissing his shoulder. Roy grinned and moved his hands to rest them on top of Danny’s, feeling happier than he had in fucking ages.

“I know,” he told the younger man. “I love you too. Even if you broke the no kissing rule right now.”

“We’re changing that fucking rule,” Danny stated, and Roy chuckled at how serious he sounded. “I’m fine with no kissing on the lips – well, obviously not really – but I need to be able to kiss your cheek or your forehead or something.”

Figuring that there would be no use in arguing, Roy nodded in agreement. “Kissing allowed, but not on the lips. Now, c’mon, let’s move my shit so that you can place your stuff here. This thing is getting dangerously close to a relationship, though.”

“I know,” Danny sighed. “We can just be a teacher and a student with a really really really close touchy-feely friendship?”

Danny started laughing, and Roy turned around in his arms to stare at him. Seeing how hard Danny was laughing did eventually make Roy laugh as well, and he pressed a kiss directly to Danny’s Adam’s apple before moving out of his grip. He then started walking to his room, leaving Danny behind.

“Fucking tease,” he could hear Danny mutter, and he chuckled. Walking into his bedroom, he started thinking about where he could make space for Danny’s stuff. The downside to totally-not-dating another drag queen? They both needed double the space each.

“Fuck,” Roy groaned, but slowly moved some of his own gowns and dresses to the side to make sure that Danny would be able to fit at least five dresses there. He cleared out an entire drawer of jewelry to make space for Danny’s make up, trying to figure out where to place the jewelry now. It took time and effort, but when Danny walked inside with his stuff, Roy had managed to give him at least some space.

“Hey, Roy,” Danny looked over at him as Roy helped him decide which dresses to leave here and which ones to bring home.

“Yeah?” Roy stopped what he was doing to look at him.

“Would you rather date me or Adore?” 

Roy didn’t even need to think before answering.

“Despite the fact that you have a dick, and that’s usually what I go for, Adore.”

“Wait, why?” Danny frowned at him, and Roy shrugged.

“Other than the fact that she was actually an okay student compared to you? Nah, just kidding. I don’t know, but I fell in love with Adore first. Well, obviously I’m in love with you as Danny too.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I’d probably choose Bianca as well, if I’m honest. No need for a dick, even,” he said with a slight smirk. Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow from his bed before tossing it at Danny’s head.

They finished up placing Danny’s stuff before walking back to the kitchen to make some lunch. Seeing as neither one was feeling like cooking, they grabbed a yoghurt each and sat down on Roy’s couch. Danny sat down in Roy’s lap, and they ate in comfortable silence while watching an episode of Modern Family. 

As Danny got off to throw their now empty cups of yoghurt away, Roy’s phone rang. He didn’t even bother checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” he answered, not the least surprised when the answering ‘hello’ belonged to Sutan. “Why are you calling, bitch?”

“I miss you. Kidding, I really don’t. Courtney told me we were invited over tonight. When? Should I bring anything?” Sutan asked, and Roy thought about it for a moment.

“I’d say at like, seven? Uh, bring snacks or something. No alcohol, not while Danny’s here.”

“Okay. Congratulations on finally getting your boy, by the way,” Sutan said cheekily, and Roy swore he was going to kill him.

“Not officially together yet, not my boy,” he muttered sourly.

“Oh my God, I think I can hear it in your voice; are you actually thinking of quitting your job to be with him?”

“No! I mean, I’ve thought about it, but I can’t quit. He’s graduating in less than two months, I’ll be fine. I’ve already waited 10 months for him,” Roy said, looking towards the kitchen to see what Danny was doing.

“Okay, if you say so, see you in like an hour and a half,” Roy could nearly hear the smile when Sutan spoke, so he smiled as well when he hung up.

“They’ll be here at seven,” Roy told Danny, who nodded. “What do you want to do until then?”

“Can we just keep on watching Modern Family or something?” Danny asked him with a small smile, and Roy was more than happy to do that. He was feeling too tired to do much else anyway. When Danny sat down, he sat down next to him, but Roy pulled him closer until he was basically sitting on his lap instead. With a grin, Danny moved to sit down on his lap properly, and Roy wrapped an arm around his waist in satisfaction.

“Hi,” Danny chuckled, and Roy smiled back at him, turning his attention towards the screen.

“Who you would be in modern family on three,” Danny said halfway through their fourth episode, counting down.

“Mitch,” Roy said, at the same time as Danny said “Hayley.”

“Bitch, you’re more like Dylan,” Roy laughed. “Too punk for school, a musician with probably way too inappropriate lyrics, and a bit stupid sometimes.”

“Fine. True. Well, at least I’m not Jay. Come on. Falling for a hot bomb shell several years younger, bitter, mean, don’t like people, old,” Danny teased him, kissing his cheek afterwards. Roy tried to be mad at him, but he couldn’t after that kiss.

“I, yeah, I kind of am like Jay,” he eventually admitted, laughing. “But Jay is homophobic.”

“So were you back in October, there’s still a rumor going around at school that you are,” Danny shrugged, and Roy looked at him in confusion. 

“I wasn’t- oh, yeah. The whole ‘hating you because you were a drag queen’ thing? Of course. I’m such a homophobic person, especially when it comes to drag queens,” he said with a roll of his eyes. He knew that it did come off like that back then, but he still found it as ridiculous now as he did then.

“Did you hate me? When you found out that I was Adore?” Danny asked, and Roy was not prepared for that question at all.

“Yes,” he eventually said. “But no. I hated that I loved you. That even though you were my least favorite student, I couldn’t fall out of love with you. And I hated the guilt. I kind of wanted to blame it on you, but Sutan gave me a reality check.” 

“I literally hated you. I wanted you dead,” Danny said. “After you visited me at the treatment center. Then I came back to school, and I don’t know, I felt bad for you. And you’re like incredibly handsome.”

Roy wasn’t surprised, really, but his words still hurt, and he could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. When did he turn into such a cry baby? Up until his relationship with Adore he barely showed any emotions, especially not sadness, but afterwards he felt like crying at least once a day. 

“You okay?” Danny frowned, and Roy nodded, burying his face in Danny’s shirt. “Roy?”

“I’m fine, I’m just so fucking emotional lately, it’s freaking me out,” he admitted with a stiff chuckle. “I’m so sorry for making you go through everything you’ve been through.”

“It wasn’t your-“ Danny started, but Roy looked up at him with a bitch really look, and Danny bit his lip. “Okay, yeah. It was 88% your fault.”

“88%?” Roy frowned.

“Yeah, 5% me, 2% Courtney for not telling me, and 5% Katya for giving me drugs.”

“Wow, okay,” Roy raised his brows, kissing his shoulder. “I want to make it up for you, but I have no idea how. I mean, I paid the most for your treatment, but that won’t ever make up for ruining your life, and-“

“You paid for my treatment?” Danny frowned. He had no idea. “Bee... That means so much to me.”

“It was nothing,” Roy told him. 

“Yeah, it was, because we could never have afforded it,” Danny looked at him, dead serious. His eyes flickered down to Roy’s lips, then back to his eyes. “You know what? Fuck it.”

He leaned in.


	9. Part 5: Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing feedback and your patience, I know I'm bad at uploading, but at least it's up now? Right? I'm sorry, I love you all, and I'll try and reply to all of your comments!

Oh, fuck, they were caught by the vice principal. He looked briefly over at Roy, who seemed to be just as shocked as Mrs. Visage herself. Danny was about to just say goodbye to Roy and pretend that they had met by accident when Roy walked over and hugged her.

“Well, not necessarily friendly, but I’m helping Danny rebuild Adore,” the other man said, and Danny had to smile at how natural it sounded even though it was obviously fake. Realizing that he should probably help out, Danny cleared his throat.

“Yeah, someone told me that Mr. Haylock was doing drag, and I threw out all of my stuff, so I asked him for help,” he said, not missing how pleasantly surprised Michelle seemed to be as she smiled widely.

“So you’re going to go to school in drag again?” she asked him, way too enthusiastically. Danny nodded, though a little taken aback. Mrs. Visage smiled and turned to Roy. “What about you, Roy?”

“I already promised Danny to go in drag on Monday, so yeah, I am. Probably only this once, though,” Roy said, looking over at Danny at the mention of his name. They both let out awkward laughs as Roy looked back over at Mrs. Visage. “Bianca isn’t really a pretty sight in daylight.”

“Well, okay. I’m glad to see you’re helping each other. And Danny?” as she said his name, Danny looked over at her, curious and a bit nervous as to what she would have to say. “I don’t think you could have found a better drag mom. Just be careful. You’ll never know, some people might not know about the drag and think you’re together.” 

Danny was almost too shocked to notice Mrs. Visage walking away, but when he was certain she was out of ear shot he couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. What the fuck had happened? Did that even happen?

“Did that really just happen?” he looked over at Roy, still laughing. The older male nodded, still looking too shocked to function properly. Roy stuttered out that it in fact had happened, and Danny couldn’t help but be relieved. It wasn’t hard to imagine a worst case possible scenario where Mrs. Visage had seen right through it and reported Roy to the school, who in turn would have reported him to the police, and then Roy would be in jail. 

“But let’s make one thing fucking clear,” Roy said, turning his attention back to the older man. “I am not your drag mother. I’m too young to be a mom.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Danny nodded, humming, holding back a smirk.

“Good,” Roy said with a roll of his eyes, walking towards the store. Danny followed him, letting the smirk come through.

“Not about the young part though, you’re more like my drag grandma,” he said teasingly, making the other man turn to look at him with a glare.

“Keep this up, bitch, and I’ll make your life a living hell in class,” he said flatly. Danny grinned, because what would the difference be? It was essentially what he had done the entire year so far.

“Meaning that you’ll keep acting like you always have?” he asked him while raising his brows, Roy just stared at him, his poker face strong. However, Danny shoved him very lightly, and Roy cracked and smiled at him. 

“Why the fuck do I even bother with you? You’re the worst,” he said with a slight chuckle to his voice, and Danny wanted to hug him tight and kiss him as he let out that it was because he loved him. Instead he just rolled his eyes, and Roy flipped him off before walking into the wig store.

“Any ideas what wigs you want?” Roy asked him, and Danny bit his lip as he nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said, walking towards the section of brightly colored wigs. He looked back at Roy, laughing slightly as he could see the obvious disgust on Roy’s face.

“Relax grandma, I’m just picking up a red one, nothing too crazy. I loved my old wig, and I looked fucking bomb,” he said with a shrug. Roy chuckled with a soft sigh, motioning for him to just pick out the one he wanted. After going through the different styles, he eventually landed on one that was pretty much identical to the one he used to have. 

“You can have one more, if you want,” Roy told him, and Danny grinned at him.

“Really?” he exclaimed happily, and Roy nodded with a soft smile. Danny moved away from the bright colors and over to a wig that caught his eye. It was a blonde wig with dark roots, and he knew that he would look so fucking awesome in it.

“Oh, yeah, I can see that,” Roy said as Danny picked it up and showed it to him. “Not exactly my style, but I think you’ll look pretty.”

“Well, you look like a grandma, and that’s not my style,” Danny smiled cheekily, smirking at Roy’s claim that that joke was starting to get old. “Yeah, just like yourself.”

“Oh, fuck you, bitch,” Roy rolled his eyes at him, and Danny grinned. He was pretty sure that this was just flirty banter, and that Roy didn’t actually mind. They went to pay for the wigs, and by the way Roy smiled at him, he was completely sure that Roy was okay with Danny joking about his age.

He did get why he would be uncomfortable with it though. It was kind of a reminder of their very inappropriate age difference, and the fact that Roy was doing something illegal. Danny would totally fight for him if he would have to, though. 

When Danny stepped out of the store with both of his wigs, it felt like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. Adore was back, and there were no words able to describe the happiness and relief going through him. He noticed Roy looking at him, and Danny turned to look right back at him.

“We’ve only been here for like two hours, want to grab something to eat before we leave? We can go back to my place and eat there instead, if you’d rather do that,” Roy asked, and Danny didn’t even have to think about his decision.

“Can we go to your place? I wanna cuddle,” he asked, smiling at Roy’s fond chuckle and roll of his eyes. The older man truly did love him, and it was quite obvious at times. Not that Danny was complaining, because he was just as in love with Roy. 

“Of course, if that’s what you want,” Roy said, grabbing one of the bags from Danny to help him carry. They walked out to the car in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Danny thought about how happy and lucky he was, and how excited he was to be spending the night at Roy’s again. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Danny decided that he didn’t want to spend the night on the couch, so he confronted Roy.

“I want us to remove one of our rules,” he told him, Roy quickly looking over at him before turning his attention back to the road.

“Yeah?”

“The no sleeping in the same bed rule,” Danny said, looking over to see Roy’s expression. Roy seemed genuinely surprised, and Danny supposed he was expecting him to ask if they could remove the no kissing rule. Even Danny knew that would be stupid, he’d just like to cuddle Roy while they slept. “I want to sleep next to you. When I’m with you I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

Danny could see the wheels turning in Roy’s head as he was considering Danny’s words, and when Roy eventually agreed to let him sleep in his bed, Danny broke into a huge grin.

“Cool,” Danny said, trying to not act like a toddler on Christmas eve. “I’ve been thinking, just a little bit, but would you ever sleep over at my house?”

“I would, yeah,” Roy nodded, surprising Danny. He honestly thought he would have said no, but this was a pleasant surprise. “As long as it’s okay for Bonnie.”

“She wouldn’t mind, she loved you,” Danny told him with a soft smile, thinking about how supportive Bonnie had been, and how well they had seemed to hit it off. She seemed more comfortable with Danny bringing Roy home that she had when he brought Violet home as his girlfriend. Oh, that was something he wanted to know. 

“How many boyfriends have you had?” he asked Roy, who didn’t take his eyes off the road as he replied.

“Like, serious boyfriends? None. No girlfriends either, if you were wondering. I’m more of a casual fucking kind of guy.”

To be honest, Danny was surprised. Didn’t Bianca stop talking to him because she was seeing someone? Well, apparently not.

“Had many fuck buddies then?” he asked, trying to hold back the jealousy building up inside of him. It didn’t really help when Roy admitted to having slept with more men than he could count, but only having had one fuck buddy. Even though Danny was pretty sure he already knew, he still asked. “Who?” 

“Sutan,” Roy sighed, and Danny bit his lip. He was right then. He didn’t really want to know anymore, but Roy kept on talking. “He’s Raja, by the way, if you were wondering. We were never dating. I thought we were, though.”

“Oh,” Danny said, quite upset, and even though Roy hadn’t looked at him even once, he still found a place to pull over and park the car. Danny looked down at his feet. How could he ever live up to Sutan? Sutan had the same interests as Roy, he was handsome, he was his age, he wasn’t an immature mentally unstable teenager, he was experienced, and Danny was just Danny.

Roy looked over at him, placing a hand on his knee. Danny looked up at him briefly, trying to hold back the tears. Why the fuck did he have to be such a chiona? 

“Danny, love, I don’t like Sutan,” Roy told him, his voice calm and stable, and while Danny wanted to believe him, he couldn’t. “Not like that. He’s decent, at most, in bed, and I’ve never wanted him romantically. He’s my best friend, and we stopped having sex a long time ago.”

“Were you fucking while Bianca and Adore were together?” Danny asked him bitterly. He had to know. Even if he already knew the answer. Roy removed his hand from his knee, and Danny looked over at him.

“Yeah,” Roy admitted, voice low and eyes closed. At least he was ashamed of it. 

“Oh, great. Just great,” Danny said, biting down on his bottom lip. “Thanks a lot, Roy.”

“Don’t do this,” Roy sighed, opening his eyes again and looking over at him. Danny let a tear fall down his cheek, trying to convince himself that Roy truly was in love with him, not Sutan. “I’m sorry. I really am, but we never talked about whether we were allowed to fuck other people, and I was a horny and depressed mess.”

Danny took some time to think things through. Roy obviously really did care for him, and he didn’t seem to want Sutan, so maybe he should be rational and actually forgive him.

“Okay, yeah, I forgive you,” Danny said, and he immediately noticed the relief washing over Roy. However, he needed to make sure that Roy wouldn’t sleep with Sutan again. “On two conditions.”

“Go on,” Roy nodded, listening to him. Danny sighed.

“One, Sutan is not allowed to share a bed with you. Not even if it’s ‘just for sleeping’. I don’t trust you fully yet after all this fucking shit, and I would lose my fucking mind knowing that the two of you might be fucking,” he said, realizing that he hadn’t even thought about the second condition. “Two, you give me a kiss.”

Roy nodded before pressing a kiss to his cheek, and Danny frowned.

“That’s not a kiss,” he said. “I meant on the lips.”

“No kissing on the lips,” Roy shook his head. “It’s setting ourselves up for failure if we’re going to wait until graduation.”

Danny sighed, realizing he was right, and there was a slight moment of silence before Roy spoke up again.

“I can’t fucking wait until June,” the older man told him. “My birthday is in June, by the way. The 27th.”

Danny raised his brows, he didn’t know that. Roy was a Cancer, then. Which was surprising, he didn’t really have a lot of the traits usually associated with Cancer.

“Cool, mine is in September, 29th,” Danny told him, realizing that he essentially just told him that they had started talking when he was still underage. Trying to steer away from the topic, he decided to rather focus on the graduation. “I can’t wait either, I just want to make out and fuck.”

Roy rolled his eyes at him, and Danny smiled a bit.

“I know. Your mum told me. I was just happy that you waited with the sexting until you turned 18,” he said, and Danny blushed. Oh, okay. So he was aware already. “But yeah, making out and fucking doesn’t sound too bad. Have you even had sex?”

“I have,” Danny nodded. “But uhm, only with a girl? Violet. We had sex quite a lot.”

After the words had left his mouth he realized that he probably didn’t have to say the last part, and he could see Roy purse his lips in what he supposed was jealousy.

“If I’m not sharing a bed with Sutan, you’re not sharing with Violet,” the older of the two said sternly, letting Danny know that it was non-negotiable. “Uh, so, when we sexted earlier you kind of expressed that you wanted to bottom. Is that, like, what you think you’ll enjoy more?”

Danny blushed a bit, realizing that oh, yeah, that was probably a conversation they would have to have eventually.

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure I’m a vers,” he told him. “I like doing the fucking, but like, sometimes, a dildo can feel so fucking good.”

“Nice to know, I’m a top, usually, except for the occasional bottoming. So I guess I’m kind of a vers, leaning towards topping? It depends on the person, really, like, you have Sutan who refuses to bottom,” Roy told him, and Danny couldn’t help but imagine Roy getting fucked by Sutan, and he was both jealous and disgusted at the same time.

“Please, don’t make me think about you and Sutan having sex, like, ever,” he said, trying to keep the disgust off his face, but failing miserably. Roy chuckled slightly.

“Okay, I won’t. I promise,” he told him. “So, are you still mad or can I keep driving?”

“Just drive home, I still wanna cuddle,” Danny told him, deciding that he couldn’t keep thinking about the past. That wasn’t important anymore. The rest of the drive, they were both completely silent, listening to the radio. Danny was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn’t even realize that they had arrived at Roy’s house before Roy tapped his shoulder.

They walked inside, and Roy headed straight for the kitchen. Danny followed him wordlessly, carrying the bags of wigs and makeup, as well as his bag of stuff from home.

“Where should I put my stuff?” he asked Roy, who hesitated, looking at Danny’s stuff as he thought. Danny looked at him, waiting for him to answer.

“That depends, I guess. What’s in your bag?” Roy nodded towards the bag of his personal stuff, and Danny ran through the contents of the bag in his head before telling him.

“Uhm, clothes, toiletries, basically some extras that I can leave here, in case I spontaneously sleep over or something one day. Like, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to want to spend a lot of time with you, and here is the best place for us to be,” he told him. Roy nodded.

“You’re right. Are you sleeping over tomorrow as well, by the way? Because if you are, I guess you could put your drag stuff together with mine,” Roy looked at Danny, who was about to reply that he would love to, but how would he get to school. However, he didn’t get a chance to reply before Roy continued, rambling nervously. “You know what, I’ll come with you and I can clear out some space for your stuff. Fuck, I probably should have bought you a double set of make up.”

“Roy,” Danny chuckled and put his stuff down on the counter. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Roy’s shoulder. “I’m fine with one set of makeup. You don’t need to spoil me. In a worst case scenario, I can borrow yours, right?” 

“Right,” Roy nodded, smiling softly and leaning into the touch. Danny smiled as well, tightening his grip on him just slightly. “I can’t help wanting to spoil you. I guess part of it is because I feel guilty, but I think it’s mostly because I’ve always valued money more than love. At least until you managed to show me that I did indeed have a heart.”

“I love you so much,” Danny grinned, kissing his shoulder. Roy grinned and moved his hands to rest them on top of Danny’s, and Danny couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

“I know,” Roy said. “I love you too. Even if you broke the no kissing rule right now.”

“We’re changing that fucking rule,” Danny stated, ignoring Roy’s chuckle. “I’m fine with no kissing on the lips – well, obviously not really – but I need to be able to kiss your cheek or your forehead or something.”

“Kissing allowed, but not on the lips. Now, c’mon, let’s move my shit so that you can place your stuff here. This thing is getting dangerously close to a relationship, though,” Roy said with a small sigh, Danny letting out a mirroring one.

“I know. We can just be a teacher and a student with a really really really close touchy-feely friendship?” he suggested cheekily, starting to laugh almost immediately afterwards. He could feel Roy turn around in his arms, and then suddenly Roy was laughing as well. Once they’d calmed down just a little bit, he could feel Roy’s lips against his Adam’s apple before the older man moved out of his grip and walking upstairs to his bedroom and leaving Danny behind.

“Fucking tease,” he muttered, letting Roy go to his room by himself. He figured that he would probably just be in the way if he went with him. Deciding that he was thirsty, he went to Roy’s fridge and found a bottle of water. He grimaced slightly. Didn’t he have any soda? Well, water was better than nothing. 

He browsed through Instagram for a while, before taking his stuff and going to Roy’s room. Roy was sitting on the floor with the bag of dresses that he had given Danny earlier that day.

“I’ve cleared out enough space for you to leave at least five dresses here, do you want me to choose which ones to leave, or do you want to do it yourself?” he asked him, and Danny shrugged.

“Okay, I can do it. You can put the rest of your stuff in that empty drawer. I think it should be enough space for you,” Roy said, going back to look through the dresses. Once Danny had put his stuff in the drawer, he looked over at Roy who was still going through them and trying to decide which ones Danny should bring home.

“Hey, Roy?” Danny smiled slightly at him.

“Yeah?” Roy stopped what he was doing, looking up at Danny.

“Would you rather date me or Adore?” Danny asked, genuinely curious. While he and Adore technically was the same person, there were still differences.

“Despite the fact that you have a dick, and that’s usually what I go for, Adore.”

“Wait, why?” Danny frowned at him, and Roy shrugged.

“Other than the fact that she was actually an okay student compared to you? Nah, just kidding. I don’t know, but I fell in love with Adore first. Well, obviously I’m in love with you as Danny too.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I’d probably choose Bianca as well, if I’m honest. No need for a dick, even,” he said with a slight smirk, knowing that Bianca was a lot more fun than Roy. And he didn’t need a dick. Danny probably would have had a crush on her if she was a biological woman as well. Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow from his bed before tossing it at Danny’s head. Danny gaped at him, flipping him off. Roy laughed and went back to the dresses.

“I won’t have time to be with you after school on Monday, by the way. We have a staff meeting, and I have a show shortly after. I’d love to invite you, but there’s a 21 year age limit,” Roy said with a sigh. Danny nodded, a bit upset, but understanding. He did have a fake ID, but he supposed that Roy would be pissed off if he showed up.

They finished up placing Danny’s stuff before walking back to the kitchen to have some dinner. Seeing as neither one was feeling like cooking, they grabbed a yoghurt each and sat down on Roy’s couch. Danny sat down in Roy’s lap, and they ate in comfortable silence while watching an episode of Modern Family. 

Danny moved off of Roy’s lap as the episode finished up, reaching a hand out for Roy’s yoghurt cup to go throw it away. Roy handed it to him with a smile, and Danny kissed his cheek before going to the kitchen to throw them away. He could hear Roy on the phone someone – probably Sutan – and to keep from eavesdropping, he decided to text Katya, asking if she wanted to hang out after school on Monday. There was no way he was going to spend the afternoon all alone while Roy was probably hanging out with Sutan / Raja the entire time.

From Danny Noriega [5:24pm]:  
Are you free after school on Monday?

From Katya Zamo [5:25pm]:  
Yeah, I am. Wanna hang out?

From Danny Noriega [5:25pm]:  
Please. 

From Katya Zamo [5:26pm]:  
Sure! Something tells me that alcohol and drugs are off limit?

From Danny Noriega [5:26pm]:  
Yeah, it is. Movie night?

From Katya Zamo [5:26pm]:  
I’m in. Violet?

From Danny Noriega [5:27pm]:  
Not this time, it’s been a while since we hung out just the two of us while sober

From Katya Zamo [5:28pm]:  
Have we ever?

Danny bit his lip at that message. Perhaps they hadn’t. Either they had both been drunk or high, or Violet or Courtney was with them. He was thinking about what to reply when he could feel Roy’s eyes on him.

From Danny Noriega [5:29pm]:  
I guess not. See you on Monday?

From Katya Zamo [5:29pm]:  
Yeah. See you :) I’m sorry.

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket before walking back to Roy, sitting down next to him.

“They’ll be here at seven,” Roy told Danny, who nodded. “What do you want to do until then?”

“Can we just keep on watching Modern Family or something?” Danny asked him with a small smile. Roy nodded and pulled him closer until he was basically sitting on his lap instead. With a grin, Danny moved to sit down on his lap properly, his grin getting even wider as Roy wrapped an arm around him.

“Hi,” Danny chuckled, and Roy smiled back at him before they both turned to look at the television instead.

“Who you would be in modern family on three,” Danny said halfway through their fourth episode, counting down.

“Mitch,” Roy said, at the same time as Danny said “Hayley.”

“Bitch, you’re more like Dylan,” Roy laughed. “Too punk for school, a musician with probably way too inappropriate lyrics, and a bit stupid sometimes.”

“Fine. True. Well, at least I’m not Jay. Come on. Falling for a hot bomb shell several years younger, bitter, mean, don’t like people, old,” Danny teased him, kissing his cheek afterwards.

“I, yeah, I kind of am like Jay,” he eventually admitted, laughing. “But Jay is homophobic.”

“So were you back in October, there’s still a rumor going around at school that you are,” Danny said with a shrug. Roy looked a bit confused, frowning at him. 

“I wasn’t- oh, yeah. The whole ‘hating you because you were a drag queen’ thing? Of course. I’m such a homophobic person, especially when it comes to drag queens.” 

“Did you hate me? When you found out that I was Adore?” Danny asked, and Roy seemed a bit caught of guard as he thought about his answer.

“Yes,” he eventually said. “But no. I hated that I loved you. That even though you were my least favorite student, I couldn’t fall out of love with you. And I hated the guilt. I kind of wanted to blame it on you, but Sutan gave me a reality check.” 

“I literally hated you. I wanted you dead,” Danny admitted, thinking about how pissed off and depressed he had been. “After you visited me at the treatment center. Then I came back to school, and I don’t know, I felt bad for you. And you’re like incredibly handsome.”

“You okay?” Danny frowned as he could see tears streaming down Roy’s cheeks. Roy nodded, burying his face in Danny’s shirt. “Roy?”

“I’m fine, I’m just so fucking emotional lately, it’s freaking me out,” the older man admitted with a stiff chuckle. “I’m so sorry for making you go through everything you’ve been through.”

“It wasn’t your-“ Danny started, but Roy looked up at him with a ‘bitch really’ look, and Danny bit his lip, doing some quick math in his head. “Okay, yeah. It was 88% your fault.”

“88%?” Roy frowned.

“Yeah, 5% me, 2% Courtney for not telling me, and 5% Katya for giving me drugs,” Danny shrugged, kind of feeling like shit for letting himself get that low.

“Wow, okay,” Roy raised his brows, kissing his shoulder. “I want to make it up for you, but I have no idea how. I mean, I paid the most for your treatment, but that won’t ever make up for ruining your life, and-“

“You paid for my treatment?” Danny frowned. He had no idea. He figured that Courtney had helped, because there was no way that his mum would have been able to afford that on her own. “Bee... That means so much to me.”

“It was nothing,” Roy told him, but Danny disagreed.

“Yeah, it was, because we could never have afforded it,” Danny looked at him, dead serious. He looked down at Roy’s lips before looking back up into his eyes, and Danny couldn’t wait any longer. “You know what? Fuck it.”

Danny leaned in, and just as their lips touched for the briefest amount of time they both jerked apart at the sound of the doorbell. Danny got off to open the door, more upset than he would let on. This was worse. Now he almost knew what Roy’s lips felt like, but not really.

Sutan and Courtney stepped inside and Danny moved to hug Courtney while Sutan walked over to Roy. Danny noticed that Courtney was carrying a tray of cupcakes and hugged her carefully from the side.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” he admitted, afraid that she wouldn’t forgive him. However, by the smile on her lips, he knew that she had missed him just as much.

“You look like you’re about to kill someone, Haylock,” Sutan grinned at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

“Did you bring snacks?” he heard Roy ask Sutan, and Danny moved away from Courtney so that Roy could see the cupcakes.

Roy smiled a bit and walked over, hugging her before wrapping a protective arm around Danny and standing next to him.

“So, do we have any plans for tonight?” she asked Roy, who shrugged and looked at Danny. Danny shook his head, leaning into Roy’s touch before telling them that he just wanted them to catch up and have fun. 

“Come on, you’re teenagers, aren’t you supposed to know how to have fun?” Sutan said, going to Roy’s fridge and pouring himself a glass of apple juice. Danny tensed up slightly at how at ease Sutan seemed to be, and he noticed that Roy kissed his hair, probably to calm him down a little. 

“We could always to like, truth or dare?” Danny suggested quietly. “If we’re up to acting like middle schoolers again.”

“I’m in,” Courtney chuckled. “Playing like we’re 13 years old is fun.”

“Oh, yeah, it was quite fun last time, I’m down,” Sutan said with a slight smirk, taking a sip from his glass of juice. Danny had to resist from glaring at him. 

“Great,” Danny said, turning his head to look at Roy. “What about you old man?”

“Do I have a choice?” he asked flatly, rolling his eyes as Danny shook his head and kissed his cheek.

“This is so sweet it’s gonna give me diabetes,” Sutan muttered. Roy turned to look at him, telling him that he should get some insulin if that was the case.

They all gathered on Roy’s couch, this time with Roy in Danny’s lap, and the two others next to them. Courtney smiled at them, and Danny hid his face in Roy’s shirt, kissing the spot right between his shoulder blades.

“Bianca’s going to school on Monday,” Roy told Sutan, who lit up immediately. 

“Are you serious?” Sutan grinned, and Roy nodded, telling them that it was all because of Danny. 

“Wow, I’ve been trying to get that to happen for years,” Sutan said, looking at Roy. “Can’t believe you have denied me the past 3 years, but once Danny asks, it’s okay?”

“Must be his adolescent charm,” Roy said flatly, and Danny blushed a little bit. “Alternatively my guilt.”

Danny tightened his grip on Roy at that, and Roy leaned back into his touch. Danny looked over his shoulder as Roy opened iTunes on his phone, putting on some music in the background.

“Truth or dare, I start, I’m the oldest,” Sutan said with a grin.

“Wait, you’re the oldest out of you two? Seriously?” Danny asked, and Roy turned to look at him. He glared slightly at him before rolling his eyes and moving off of Danny’s lap to sit in between Courtney and Sutan instead. Danny knew he was joking, but it still hurt, seeing how fast Sutan curled up to him and wrapped an arm around him, and hearing him call him babe. 

Danny looked down at his fingernails, wondering why he had thought this was a good idea. He was just setting himself up for heartbreak. Roy would never want him when he could have Sutan. Why would he? 

“Courtney, truth or dare?” Sutan let out a long and dramatic sigh, and Danny looked up to see that Sutan no longer had his arm around Roy, and that Roy had moved further towards Courtney.

“Dare,” Courtney said, and Danny looked over at Sutan curiously. Sutan sighed.

“I dare you to change places with Roy before Danny kills me,” he said, and Danny blushed a bit. Maybe he wasn’t so good at hiding his jealousy, but so what.

As Courtney and Roy changed places, Roy looked at him, almost concerned. Danny smiled slightly, making no move to touch him or anything. He heard Roy sigh next to him, before he was wrapping an arm around Danny’s waist. Danny smiled softly at him.

“Danny, truth or dare,” Courtney asked, and Danny thought about it before deciding on truth. “Okay. Fuck, marry, kill. Jinkx, Ms. Lake, Sutan.”

“Oh, crap. Uh, marry Jinkx, fuck Sutan, kill Ms. Lake,” Danny said, frowning a little. “What’s Ms. Lake’s first name? I don’t think I’ve ever been told.”

“Darienne,” Roy said dryly. “I call her shady elephant, though. Because she is a shady elephant.”

“What, you don’t like her?” Courtney asked, Danny nodding along as he was also curious to find out. 

“No, she’s fine, she’s one of our closest friends at work,” Roy said, shaking his head. “But from what I’ve heard from other students, we have very different styles of teaching.”

“That is the biggest understatement I’ve ever heard,” Danny muttered, smiling as Courtney chuckled at him. “We don’t really do much in class. Ever. We listen to her stories about her new annoying neighbor mostly.”

“Yes, exactly! And yet you all get As and Bs in her class! She has some of the best scores of the entire school!” Roy exclaimed in frustration. Danny chuckled.

“It’s because all of her tests are the same. We get a book to read, and we get the exact same questions and tasks. Every. Single. Time,” Courtney said.

“I never even read the books. I just read the Wikipedia summary, and that’s usually more than enough,” Danny shrugged. “Haven’t you noticed that her class never does too well on exams?”

“Mrs. Visage always has a couple of voluntary after school lessons with the seniors nearing the end of the term, though, just to make sure they’re actually prepared,” Courtney continued, Danny nodding along, hoping that Roy understood that his teaching method was indeed better in the end.

“Okay, whatever. Moving along. Roy, baby, truth or dare?” Danny asked, smiling at him. Roy rolled his eyes at him, making Danny grin wide. 

“Dare, I guess,” Roy said with a sigh, and Danny smirked. 

“I dare you to call Darienne and call her out for her teaching methods. On speaker. And you have to do it in a totally ‘I do it better than you’ way!”

“I hate you,” Roy rolled his eyes, and Danny reached into Roy’s pocket to find his phone, handing it to him with a kiss on the cheek. With a small glare, Roy took the phone from him and turned the music off before finding Darienne’s contact and calling her.

“Roy? You realize that it’s a Saturday night and that maybe I would have plans, like, a date?” Darienne said as she accepted the phone call, and Roy chuckled.

“Oh, I knew you wouldn’t, or you would have told us all about it during lunch yesterday. So, you shady elephant, I’ve had a quite decently sized group of students complaining about your teaching methods. Or rather, a lack of them,” Roy said, and Danny had to press his face against Roy’s shoulder as to not laugh out loud.

“Oh, Roy, in my classes all do well on tests, while about 5% of your students fail. I don’t think you should lecture me on this. Now, let me get back to my TV and dinner. Say hi to Sutan for me,” Darienne hung up, and Roy shrugged.

“Sorry, I didn’t get the chance to be arrogant,” he told Danny. Danny laughed, shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” he told him. “Come on, your turn.”

“Sutan.”

“I guess I’ll go with truth?” Sutan sighed.

“Would you rather never do drag again – no boy makeup either – or live as a transgender woman?” Roy asked, and Danny was impressed. That was a hard question.

“Fuck. I love my dick. Can I be a transgender woman with a dick? If so, trans woman,” Sutan admitted with a sigh, and Danny scrunched his nose. He didn’t want to think about Sutan’s dick, especially not with Roy sitting next to him, and knowing where that dick had been.

“That’s fair,” Roy nodded, apparently sensing Danny’s jealousy, as he pulled Danny closer and let his fingers run up and down his side.

“Danny, truth or dare?” Sutan smiled at him, and Danny looked up at him in surprise.

“Me? Shit. Oh, fuck. Dare?” Danny said, just because he didn’t want to be seen as a coward if he chose truth again.

“I dare you to kiss Courtney. As long as she’s okay with it.”

Danny looked over at Courtney, who nodded, then at Roy. Roy seemed skeptical, and Danny would have been too. However, Roy shrugged and motioned for him to go over to Courtney. Danny smiled nervously and walked over to her before pressing a quick and chaste kiss to her lips, wishing that he had been dared to kiss Roy instead.

“Courtney, truth or dare?” he said as he pulled away, chuckling awkwardly. She let out a ‘truth’, and Danny decided to take an easy way out. “How was my kiss on a scale of 1-10?”

“Four, but you didn’t even try. Sutan, I know you choose dare, so I dare you to put your iTunes list on shuffle play and lip sync to the first song,” she said with a smirk. Sutan chuckled at her, but got off of the couch, connected his phone to the TV and pressed shuffle play.

The song was Don’t Cha, by the Pussycat Dolls, and Danny would normally have found it hilarious. Seeing a teacher lip sync to Don’t Cha? What’s not to like? However, Sutan kept looking over at Roy as he did the song, and Danny was just happy that Roy still had an arm around him to keep him grounded.

Then Sutan started giving Roy an actual lap dance and maybe Danny shouldn’t take it so seriously, because they obviously had a relationship like that, but he was. The way Sutan moved around Roy so sexily, and the way Roy let completely go off Danny in shock. Did he like it? Had Roy lied to him? Was he in love with Sutan? 

Danny tried to look down to see if Roy had a hard on, but Sutan was placed too firmly in his lap for him to see. The jealousy was burning inside him and there was nothing he wanted more than to push Sutan off of Roy. Part of him thought that Roy would do something about it himself, but the older man just rolled his eyes and chuckled at Sutan. 

Danny felt sick. Maybe his jealousy was misplaced, but it didn’t feel like it. To him, it felt rational, although he knew it wasn’t. Roy and Sutan used to fuck, and if there was one thing he had learned from movies about friends with benefits, it was that there was always at least one person who’d end up with feelings for the other one.

The song ended, and Danny had never been more relieved to see Sutan move away from Roy. 

“Thanks, babe,” Sutan said, pressing a kiss to Roy’s lips, and Danny’s heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow look, another truth or dare scene. I'm so creative. Jk, but it's a good way to move the story along, because I have so many plans for the next chapters! Thank you for reading!


	10. Part 5: Roy

Danny leaned in, and their lips barely even met when they both jerked apart at the sound of the doorbell. Danny got off to open the door and Roy glared at Sutan and Courtney as they stepped inside, furious that they had interrupted their kiss. Maybe it was a sign, and Roy should be happy, seeing as he made the no kissing rule, but he was definitely not thankful for the interruption.

“You look like you’re about to kill someone, Haylock,” Sutan grinned at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

“That’s because I am,” Roy told him through gritted teeth. Sutan chuckled and squeezed his hand. He sighed and pulled his hand out of his grasp. “Did you bring snacks?”

“We did,” Sutan nodded, motioning over to a tray of cupcakes that Courtney was carrying. Roy smiled a bit and walked over, hugging her before wrapping a protective arm around Danny and standing next to him.

“So, do we have any plans for tonight?” she asked Roy, who shrugged and looked at Danny. Danny shook his head, leaning into Roy’s touch before telling them that he just wanted them to catch up and have fun. 

“You’re teenagers, aren’t you supposed to know how to have fun?” Sutan said, going to Roy’s fridge and pouring himself a glass of apple juice. Roy noticed how Danny tensed up slightly at how at ease Sutan seemed to be, and he kissed his hair to hopefully calm him down a little. 

Danny suggested truth or dare, which wasn’t a too bad idea, but Roy was a bit nervous for what could happen with Sutan. The other man didn’t exactly seem to understand that some things had to change between them now that Roy was with Danny.

“I’m in,” Courtney chuckled. “Playing like we’re 13 years old is fun.”

“Oh, yeah, it was quite fun last time, I’m down,” Sutan said while sipping on the glass of juice he had just poured himself.

“Great,” Danny said, turning his head to look at Roy. “What about you old man?”

“Do I have a choice?” he asked flatly, rolling his eyes as Danny shook his head and kissed his cheek.

“This is so sweet it’s gonna give me diabetes,” Sutan muttered. Roy turned to look at him, rolling his eyes.

“Go get some fucking insulin, then,” he said, smirking a bit before moving over to the couch together with Danny. He was about to sit down next to Danny, but instead, the younger man pulled him down onto his lap. Roy smiled to himself, he loved how Danny wanted to constantly be close to him in one way or another.

“Bianca’s going to school on Monday,” Roy told Sutan as he made himself comfortable on top of Danny. Sutan lit up immediately, raising his brows.

“Are you serious?” Sutan grinned, and Roy nodded.

“Yeah, Danny wanted me to,” he said with a shrug. “And how could I ever deny that?” 

“Wow, I’ve been trying to get that to happen for years,” Sutan said, looking at Roy. “Can’t believe you have denied me the past 3 years, but once Danny asks, it’s okay?”

“Must be his adolescent charm,” Roy said flatly, refusing to admit that he would do almost anything Danny asked of him. “Alternatively my guilt.”

Danny tightened his grip on Roy at that, and Roy leaned back into his touch. He noticed Sutan looking over at them, and for a brief moment he thought he saw jealousy in the older man’s eyes. Confused, Roy found his phone and opened iTunes, putting on some music just to have something in the background.

“Truth or dare, I start, I’m the oldest,” Sutan said, smirking a bit.

“Wait, you’re the oldest out of you two? Seriously?” Danny interrupted. Roy turned his head to look at him. Danny thought he was older than Sutan? A little offended, he rolled his eyes and moved off his lap to sit down in between Courtney and Sutan instead. 

“Hey, babe,” Sutan said, leaning against Roy and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Chuckling slightly, Roy shook his head and removed Sutan’s arm. At Sutan’s offended look, he tried to hint to Sutan that he didn’t want to make Danny jealous.

“Courtney, truth or dare?” Sutan sighed dramatically, and Roy wanted to roll his eyes at how dramatic his best friend was. He dared Courtney to switch places with Roy, which Roy figured was a good idea, because Danny looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Then Danny had to tell who he wanted to fuck, marry and kill out of Jinkx, Darienne and Sutan. Roy got his decision from a student’s perspective, but oh god, marrying Jinkx? Really? She was an alright person, nothing offensive, but she wasn’t anyone Roy could ever spend his life with. 

They then got into a discussion about Darienne, which in turn ended up with Danny daring Roy to call her and call her out for her lack of teaching methods. The conversation was short and didn’t really go the way Roy had wanted it too, but whatever. There were a couple more uninteresting turns, and then Sutan chose Danny, who chose dare.

“I dare you to kiss Courtney,” Sutan said, and the protective and jealous side of Roy wanted to shout out that Danny was his. “As long as she’s okay with it.”

As long as she’s okay with it? What about Roy? He should have a say in this too! Luckily, Danny seemed to agree, because he looked at Roy to make sure he was okay with it first. Even if Roy wanted to shake his head and deny him, he figured that Sutan would probably do something to make Danny jealous later on, and he would at least feel a bit better if Danny had done something ‘not okay’ too. So it was for completely egoistical reasons that he eventually nodded and gave him his permission.

Roy couldn’t look at them as they kissed, so he looked down at his phone instead. He wasn’t used to being jealous, and he knew he had no reason to even feel jealous. He gave him his permission, and Danny wouldn’t have done it if he’d asked him not to. Roy zoned out for a little bit, and didn’t really focus on what was happening until Sutan was suddenly standing in front of them ready to lipsync to a song.

At first it was kind of hilarious, seeing Sutan lipsync to Don’t Cha. Then it got kind of uncomfortable, as he noticed Sutan looking over at him a bit too much. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, Sutan decided to give him a fucking lap dance. Too shocked to really register what was happening, Roy let his arm fall away from Danny’s waist as he blushed and tried finding out what to do.

Luckily he was too uncomfortable by the whole situation to get turned on, because that would have been very difficult to explain to Danny. Unsure of what to do, he chuckled nervously and rolled his eyes, hoping Danny could see that he wasn’t enjoying it. He knew that he should probably push Sutan off of him or something, but that would lead to an offended and annoyed Sutan, and he didn’t want that either.

Then the song ended, and Roy was happy that it would be over, but then Sutan kissed him. On the lips. He could feel Danny tense up next to him, and Roy knew that he would actually have to speak to Sutan about this, because this was unacceptable.

“Sutan, a word?” he asked, voice hard and cold as he motioned for him to follow him upstairs. Sutan, a bit confused, followed him upstairs, and Roy felt like slapping his best friend.

“Are you stupid?” he exclaimed angrily. “Look, I get that you’re used to being able to do essentially whatever you want with me, but you can’t do that anymore! I know I told you that Danny and I aren’t officially together yet, but that’s just because we can’t! He has serious trust issues, and you’re not exactly helping!”

Sutan stared at Roy for a couple of seconds, before biting on his bottom lip and nodding slowly. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I, just, we’ve always acted like this. Always,” Sutan said, voice quiet. “I’ll behave appropriately. Promise. It’s just very weird to me.”

Roy didn’t really want to ask, but he had to know.

“Do you have feelings for me?” 

“I don’t know,” Sutan admitted, and Roy’s heart sank. Sutan couldn’t have feelings for him. That would not end well for them.

“Sutan…” he said quietly.

“I won’t stay in the way for you and Danny. It’s obvious you’re completely in love with each other, and I can’t ruin that. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to lose you because of this shit.”

“I- yeah,” Roy sighed, unsure of how to continue. “You’re my best friend too. But no more kissing, no more cuddling, and no more inappropriate dancing.”

They both chuckled at the last part, and Sutan nodded as he went in for a hug. Roy hugged him back with a smile. Sutan was his best friend, and he would hate for them to lose their friendship because Roy was in an almost-relationship.

“You should probably work things out with your man, so I think we’ll leave to give you guys some space,” Sutan said, and Roy could see the guilt and shame in his eyes. Rightfully so, too. 

“Thank you,” Roy sighed, walking downstairs again together with Sutan. Danny and Courtney were sitting on the couch, Courtney holding Danny as he cried. Roy’s heart broke for him as he watched Sutan tell Courtney that they should probably leave. Courtney hugged them both goodbye, and then they were out the door.

Roy sat down on the couch next to Danny, but Danny flinched and moved away from him. 

“I’ll call my mum, get her to pick me up,” Danny muttered, and Roy was nervous that they wouldn’t get the chance to talk about it.

“Please don’t. We have to talk. If you still want to leave after we talk, I’ll drive you home,” he told him, and Danny hesitated before nodding. Roy let out a small sigh of relief.

“I talked to Sutan,” Roy started, looking over at Danny. “I told him that he can’t keep acting like that and that although you and I aren’t officially together, I love you a lot. And I don’t want Sutan’s impulsiveness and lack of boundaries to ruin what we’ve now finally got.”

“I don’t trust him, at all,” Danny said, and Roy nodded. He understood. If Violet had acted like that with Danny, he would probably be furious.

“I know. And he promised me that he’ll stop. We’ve acted like that for the past 8 years, and although it’s easy for me to stop now because I have you, I think he finds it very difficult. But let me know if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, or jealous. I’ll do the same with you and Violet.”

“Yeah, okay. Cool,” Danny nodded slowly, and Roy was almost about to find his car keys, figuring that Danny probably wanted to go home. “Can we go to bed, cuddle and watch some more modern family?”

Relieved, Roy nodded. “Yeah, of course. Should I order a pizza? We’ve barely eaten today.”

“That’d be cool. I’m just going to wait upstairs,” Danny said. As Danny walked upstairs, Roy sighed and went to get one of the take away menus to order a pizza. Ordering half veggie and half pepperoni, he got them both something to drink before going upstairs.

Danny was lying in bed with Roy’s laptop next to him, and Roy handed him a bottle of coke before lying down next to him, laughing as Danny incorrectly tried to guess his password.

“Give up,” Roy told him. “You’re not going to get it.”

“Aw, please, tell me?” Danny pouted, before smirking. “Wait, I know what it is. You’re stupid and old and sentimental, and we all had to change our passwords in August. Teachers included.”

Danny turned the laptop away from Roy so that he couldn’t see what he was typing. When Danny turned the screen back, he had managed to log in, and Roy rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, give me my laptop. I have to change the password,” he said with a sigh. “I usually won’t mind you knowing my password to my phone and stuff, but if you know the password to my laptop you’ll be able to get access to people’s grades and stuff. Which you can’t. But how did you figure it out?”

“Easy. In August, you and I had just started like, actually flirting, so you were feeling sentimental about doing drag. You started doing drag when you were 20, in 2005. Bianca2005.”

“God, are all you teenagers like that or can I stop worrying that you guys will hack me one day?” Roy asked, rolling his eyes as he took the laptop from him and moved away so that Danny wouldn’t be able to see his new password. 

Deciding to stick to his sentimental passwords, chose something he knew he’d be able to remember. Chola2017, for Danny and the year they started talking to each other. When that was done, he moved back to his spot next to Danny, putting on the next episode of Modern Family and placing the laptop on his lap.

Noticing how Danny seemed hesitant to move closer, he carefully wrapped his arm around him to pull him closer. Danny smiled and cuddled up, resting his head on Roy’s chest. Roy stroked his back lazily as they watched, completely forgetting about the pizza until the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Danny said, moving away from Roy and off the bed.

“My wallet is on the kitchen counter. Just grab enough to pay and tip them,” Roy told him, smiling up at him. Danny smiled and kissed his cheek, then went downstairs to get the pizza. When Roy heard the door close and he was certain that the delivery guy was gone, he shouted for Danny to grab some paper towels.

Danny walked back upstairs with the pizza and the roll of paper towels. He threw the paper towel roll at Roy, who shielded himself with a pillow. 

“We don’t support violence in this house,” he said jokingly, making Danny laugh and roll his eyes. Roy adjusted their pillows so that they’d be able to sit upright as they ate. They continued to watch as they ate, and Roy found it almost domestic. Sitting in bed and eating pizza while watching Modern Family, holding hands and laughing at each other.

This time they actually ate the entire pizza, and Roy supposed that was good. They were two fully grown men, they should have no problem eating half a pizza each. Roy looked at him.

“I’m craving something sweet and I think I have some ice cream. Do you want some?” he asked, grinning at how comfortable and at home Danny seemed to be in his bed. Danny yawned and nodded, so Roy got up with a small chuckle, grabbing the now empty pizza box and walking downstairs to get a tub of ice cream and two spoons. 

When he got back upstairs, Danny had walked over to Roy’s drag supplies, looking through some pictures that Roy had put into an album.

“What you doing?” Roy asked.

“I’m falling a little more in love with you,” Danny muttered, not taking his eyes off of the pictures, and Roy melted just a tiny bit. He put the ice cream and spoons down on the night stand and walked over to him to hug him from behind and look over his shoulder to see exactly what he was looking at.

“That you and Sutan?” Danny asked, at a picture of Bianca and Raja from maybe six or seven years ago. Roy nodded with a hum, smiling at all the memories coming back to him as they looked through the photos.

“That’s Latrice Royale, one of my favorite queens,” Roy told Danny, at a picture of him and another queen lying in bed with each other, both out of drag. “There’s a picture of her in drag on the next page, I think.”

“You know so many queens,” Danny said in awe, as they eventually had looked through the entire album. “Will you put my picture in there sometime?”

“Yeah, after graduation, definitely. Can’t forget my very favorite,” he said, not even realizing how sappy and out of character it sounded. Danny grinned, turning his head to look at him. 

“I am?” Danny asked, the grin never leaving his face. Roy rolled his eyes but told him that of course he was. Danny put the album down, turned around in his arms, and before Roy knew it, Danny was kissing him.

Even though he knew they shouldn’t be doing this, Roy moved a hand up to Danny’s hair and the other to his lower back, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss slightly. Danny tasted overwhelmingly like pizza and coke with a slight trace of mint. He absentmindedly wondered if Danny had been chewing on some gum, but the thought quickly disappeared as Danny’s tongue traced his bottom lip.

Roy let out a soft moan as he parted his lips and met Danny’s tongue with his own, tugging slightly on Danny’s hair as he tried pulling him even closer. Something resembling a whine came out of Danny as Roy tugged on his hair, and the younger boy pulled away with a blush. Roy started laughing, and while Danny seemed embarrassed at first, he was soon laughing together with him.

“This was very stupid of us,” Roy said, even if he couldn’t even convince himself that they shouldn’t be doing it. They had waited for each other for a long time, and they deserved it. 

“I know,” Danny said, and by the tone of his voice, he appeared to be regretting the kiss just as much as Roy. Which was not at all. As if reading his thoughts, Danny went in for another kiss, and Roy couldn’t help but smile happily into it. While the first kiss had been a bit more desperate, this was cute and chaste, just lips pressed to lips and the two of them melting in each other’s embrace.

This time, Roy was the one to pull away. “Ice cream is melting,” he muttered weakly, chuckling a bit. “We have the entire night to kiss and cuddle, as well as most of tomorrow.”

“So, the no kissing rule is gone?” Danny asked cheekily, and Roy sighed as he nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah, it’s gone. We can kiss. Still no sexual and inappropriate touching though, and absolutely no kissing when we’re not here or at your house. Okay? Not even on the cheek,” he said sternly, letting Danny know that it wasn’t negotiable. That was how it had to be.

“Okay, Mr. Haylock,” Danny said, with a roll of his eyes, and Roy felt a sudden pang of guilt and disgust.

“Don’t ever call me Mr. Haylock when we’re not in public,” he said harshly, trying to push away some of the guilt and shame he felt from being in what could only be described as a relationship with one of his students. “Mr. Haylock is your teacher. I’m your god-knows-what, and I really don’t want to mix those two.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry,” Danny bit his lip, and Roy figured that maybe Danny thought he was mad at him. 

“I’m not mad, it just makes me very uncomfortable,” he told Danny, just to reassure him that he hadn’t really done anything wrong, Roy just wasn’t able to handle the fact that he was actually dating a student. “I guess we should have established that earlier on.”

“No, I get it. I’m sorry. Does that mean that you can’t call me Ketchup while at home? Because I’m perfectly fine with that,” Danny said, and Roy couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he nodded.

“No calling each other Mr. Haylock and Ketchup while at home. New rule,” Roy said with a smile. 

“Awesome. Can we eat the fucking ice cream now?” Danny asked, and Roy rolled his eyes as he handed him a spoon before grabbing the tub of ice cream and the other spoon for himself and sitting down on the bed. 

“Want to watch something else or are we still watching Modern Family?” he asked the younger man, who shrugged as he dug his spoon down into the ice cream and took a bite. Roy sighed and pressed play to continue the episode, not in the mood to struggle with finding something else.

Roy was watching the show and was about to take his first spoonful of ice cream when Danny managed to lean in front of him and steal the bite, smiling at him teasingly afterwards. Roy sighed and rolled his eyes at his silliness, even if he found it adorable.

Glaring at Danny, he took another spoonful, somehow managing to hit his cheek with the spoon. Unable to keep a straight face, he dropped the spoon back into the ice cream tub as he laughed at himself. Danny laughed with him before licking the ice cream off Roy’s cheek, and Roy stared at him in surprise before laughing even harder.

“You’re disgusting,” he told him, still laughing. Danny nodded in agreement.

“I am, but you love me anyway,” he said, winking at him before leaning in to kiss him. As their lips met for the third time that night, Roy closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

“You’re right,” Roy muttered against his lips. “I do love you.”

Danny pulled away, smiling at him. “I love you too, Willow.”

“I know you do, Chola,” Roy said fondly. “Now get the fuck off me and let me eat my fucking ice cream without distractions!”

Laughing, Danny nodded and moved back to his own side. Roy huffed and grabbed one of the spoons in the ice cream tub, finally managing to take his first actual bite. Eventually they’d eaten the entire tub of ice cream, sneaking in kisses here and there as they were eating. Roy got up to throw away the empty tub and put the spoons in the sink, leaving Danny behind. 

“Mom says dinner at 4 tomorrow,” Danny told him as he got back upstairs. Roy nodded, telling him that that was fine. He sighed and adjusted his pillows back to normal before lying down again, noticing that Danny did the same thing. He pressed play again, a bit ashamed to admit that he was kind of hooked on the show.

“Roy?” Danny said quietly, pausing the show. Roy frowned and looked at him.

“Yeah, babe?” he asked, a bit concerned by the nervous and quite tone in Danny’s voice.

“I want to go to dinner in drag tomorrow,” Danny said. “Could you help me do my makeup?”

Almost relieved that it wasn’t anything more serious than that, Roy grinned. “Of course, why were you so nervous to ask me that?”

“Because I haven’t done drag in what feels like ages, and I don’t know, you’re so professional,” Danny admitted. Roy laughed, him, professional? He looked like a clown! And he would have to do Adore’s makeup completely different from Bianca’s. 

“I’m no professional, but I’ll always help you if you need me,” Roy said with a smile. “And you’re already very good at makeup. You look like a girl.”

“I have no idea how to contour my face and nose correctly,” Danny argued, but Roy shook his head.

“You do. Come on, find your phone, show me a picture of Adore,” Roy said, motioning for him to come closer and show him. Danny nodded and found his phone, eventually showing a picture of Adore and Courtney, where his contour was fairly visible as well as pretty decent.

Roy took his phone from him, zooming in on Adore’s face.

“Look, the placement your nose contour is completely fine, but I think you’ve been using the wrong brush. It’s not properly blended, again, probably wrong brush, and it goes just a bit too far down the sides. You’ll be able to do it perfectly on your own, but I can show you if you want,” he said, then looking at her cheeks.

“Okay, so, I guess your cheek contour can be improved a little bit. The powder or cream you used here is a bit too grey for your complexion, and you should probably place it just a little bit higher. The blending is great, though, I don’t know why you’re beating yourself up about it,” Roy told Danny, handing him the phone back. 

“I don’t want you to think that I was criticizing you, because I wasn’t. What I told you now was merely suggestions, and you look great. As I said, you look like a girl, and you looked beautiful.”

Danny smiled at him, muttering a quiet thank you. Roy smiled right back at him, kissing softly. Now that they’d already kissed, he had no idea how he had managed to resist kissing him earlier. Danny’s lips were soft and full and just very kissable. They pulled away with similar smiles, and Roy quickly checked the time.

“I have no plans of eating anything else today, so I think I’m going to go brush my teeth just in case we accidentally fall asleep while watching,” he told the younger man as he got up, not surprised by Danny’s decision to get up as well to follow him. 

“I have to pee,” Danny told him as they walked into the bathroom, and Roy raised his brows.

“Just go, I won’t look,” he told him, and Danny shrugged before doing as Roy suggested. Roy himself went over to the sink to brush his teeth, noticing that Danny was looking at him through the mirror.

“You’re looking at me while peeing?” he asked him, chuckling slightly. Danny rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Roy shook his head with a laugh and grabbed his toothbrush

“Do you have a toothbrush?” Roy suddenly remembered that Danny probably needed a toothbrush, however, Danny pointed to the cup on the sink, and Roy was surprised to see another toothbrush in it.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice that,” he admitted. Danny walked over and washed his hands, and then they both brushed their teeth together in silence, Danny running his hand up and down Roy’s back. It was comforting and Roy enjoyed the subtle touch, his eyes fluttering close.

“Ah yoo kaiag?” Danny asked, still brushing his teeth, and Roy stared up at him in confusion. 

“Wha’ ‘e fu’?” he asked, and Danny laughed before spitting and asking him if he was tired. Roy laughed as well, shaking his head before spitting it out. “No, it just feels good.”

“Oh, okay,” Danny smiled, Roy sighed and turned just enough to be able to kiss him. Danny wrapped both arms around him, deepening the kiss. Through the taste toothpaste, he could still make out some sort of sweetness that he supposed was just the unique taste of Danny, and he loved it. 

Once they broke their kiss, Roy removed his shirt and his jeans, not missing how Danny stared at his body. Blushing slightly, he felt like covering himself up again, but he supposed that he’d better get used to it anyway if he wanted to sleep comfortably, which he didn’t really do in a shirt.

“Why not just take a picture?” Roy asked flatly, as he noticed Danny’s eyes still on him, and the younger man blushed before removing his own clothes. Although he probably shouldn’t have been surprised – Danny was a teenager and this was the first time they’d seen each other in only underwear – he was still a bit taken aback by Danny’s very obvious erection.

“Oh,” he said, in a lack of a better response, and Danny rolled his eyes with a slight blush. Honestly, Roy didn’t really mind him being horny, but now Roy started getting horny as well, and that might create a problem. Sighing a bit, he took a deep breath.

“I suppose we just have to ignore it and keep watching or something,” he told Danny, who didn’t exactly look ecstatic about his suggestion but agreed nonetheless. They walked back to the bed, both of them trying to ignore the slight tension that was already building up between them.

They lied down, and this time Danny took the laptop, placing it on his thighs. Roy hesitated a little bit before cuddling up to his side, draping an arm across his waist and laying his head down on his chest. Danny kissed his head before pressing play, and they kept on watching even if both of their minds were somewhere completely different. After an episode, Danny cleared his throat.

“Can we watch something incredibly disturbing and you know, just total turn-offs?” he asked with a blush, and Roy nodded.

“Definitely,” he said in agreement, letting Danny choose something to watch that would hopefully kill their boners and make their lives just a little bit easier. Danny was apparently really good at finding disturbing videos, because no more than two minutes into the video, Roy’s erection was completely gone and he was pretty sure that his dick had just shrunken inside of him instead. After five more minutes of the video, Danny clicked out of it.

“I can’t watch more of that,” he said with a laugh, and Roy didn’t even answer, just looked at the screen in shock of what he’d just seen. Danny grinned at him, then went back to Modern Family. This time they were finally able to watch it and concentrate on the show, but as Roy cuddled up to him again and Danny was caressing his back lovingly, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Danny was spooning him and breathing quite heavily into his ear. It would usually annoy the fuck out of him, but he couldn’t help but feel happy to just have Danny there and being able to lay in his embrace.

He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone, checking the time. It was already noon, and he raised his brows. He had slept continuously for 11 hours, and that never happened. Smiling, he turned around in Danny’s arms, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Hey, sleepyhead, wake up,” he said, running his fingers up and down Danny’s arm. Danny groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking at him.

“Wha’?” he asked tiredly, and Roy chuckled lovingly. He was so in love with Danny that it hurt at times. However, moments like these made it more than worth it. 

“It’s 12pm, we should get up,” he told Danny, who nodded tiredly, but tightened his grip on Roy, asking if he could sleep for five more minutes.

“Fine, but if you don’t let me go I’m probably going to pee at you, so please remove your arms from my body,” Roy said, and that made Danny open his eyes, and Roy laughed a bit as Danny released him in what he assumed was shock.

“Seriously, though? You should get up if you want some time to hang out and cuddle before you have to get into drag,” he told Danny, and Danny yawned, but eventually sat up.

When Roy came back from the bathroom to find some clothes for the day, it wasn’t long before Danny nearly ran to the bathroom himself. Roy chuckled a bit with a roll of his eyes before going over to his closet to find something that was comfortable yet still appropriate to wear to a dinner with his hopefully-going-to-be-mom-in-law for the first time. He knew he technically didn’t need to impress her as they’d already met, but he still wanted her to think of him as a decent man.

“You’re overthinking this,” Danny told him as he appeared behind him in sweatpants and a t shirt, but Roy shook his head in disagreement. He was thinking through this just the appropriate amount, thank you.

“I want to look at least somewhat good,” he told Danny, turning around and holding up a short sleeved shirt and some jeans. “This okay?”

“You’ll look amazing no matter what,” Danny assured him, walking closer and kissing him. Roy grinned, happy that he’d brushed his teeth already so that Danny didn’t have to suffer through his morning breath.

“Thank you,” he said, kissing his cheek before getting dressed for the day. Danny sighed and looked at him.

“I’m not tucking until necessary, so I’m not padding or anything,” he said, and Roy laughed. He hadn’t expected anything less from Danny. 

“That’s fine,” Roy said with a small shrug, hoping that Danny at least had a cincher. “Wait a minute, you threw out all your drag?”

“Yeah, why?” Danny frowned a bit.

“You threw out my extra corset, you cunt!” he said with a laugh, and Danny looked at him.

“That was you?” he asked him, completely shocked. “You fucking bitch! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you hated me?” Roy shrugged, sighing heavily. “Lucky for you, I do have another corset. If you throw it out or lose it, I’m breaking up with you.”

“I thought we weren’t together?” Danny said cheekily, and Roy glared at him.

“I hate you,” he said, unable to come up with a comeback. Walking over to his drag, he found the other corset, handing it to Danny. “I’m serious though, I’ll be furious if you lose it, they aren’t cheap.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” the younger man looked at him, and from what Roy could tell, he was genuinely upset that he had thrown out the other one. Roy sighed at him.

“I’m not mad, just, please, don’t do it again. I’m a high school teacher and a part-time drag insult comic, I don’t have a lot of money either,” he said. “Come on, choose a dress so we won’t have to think about that later.”

“Help me find one?” Danny looked at him pleadingly, and there was no way Roy could ever say no to that face. Danny Noriega truly was Roy Haylock’s biggest weakness, and he both loved and hated it.

“You’re not going to pad?” Roy asked him, just as a confirmation. Danny shook his head, and Roy nodded, thinking about what dresses would look the best without any padding or anything. “What about the short red one? It’s not too fancy for dinner, yet not too simple? And you won’t even need to tuck if you don’t want to, you won’t be able to see it.”

“Cool,” Danny grinned, picking out the dress from the bag and laying it onto the bed. Roy smiled at him and took his hand before going downstairs to find them both some breakfast.

“You okay with yoghurt or do you want me to make an omelet or something?” he asked as they made their way to the kitchen. Danny shrugged, telling him that he wasn’t hungry. Neither was Roy, if he was completely honest, but he knew that they’d have to eat at least something, so he found them a yoghurt each.

“They’re having a ‘Last Week Tonight with John Oliver’ marathon, can we watch?” Danny asked, already going through the channels on the TV. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ve never watched it,” Roy said, sitting down next to him and cuddling up, resting his head on his shoulder. After eating his yoghurt, Danny subconsciously wrapped an arm around him as he watched. It was weird how close they had become after what essentially had only been a day together, but Roy didn’t want to change it for anything in the world. He pressed a small skin to Danny’s neck, enjoying how Danny’s entire body shuddered at the contact.

Danny turned his head to look at him, their eyes meeting for a moment before he turned away again. It wasn’t that Roy wasn’t satisfied with their cuddling, he would just really like to kiss him and make out for a while instead. Deciding to just demand his attention, he moved to sit on his lap, facing him.

“Hey?” Danny giggled as Roy wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck. He could feel Danny’s hands make his way to his back, and he smiled at him before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. As he was about to pull away, Danny had moved one of his hands to Roy’s hair and held him down, and he supposed he wasn’t the only one that was slightly desperate.

Roy closed his eyes and let Danny take full charge of the kiss. There was a big part of him that could never get enough of him, and especially not his lips. He had no idea how much time they spent like this, kissing and making out and just being with each other, but he suspected that it was at least an hour.

“Did we just make out for an hour?” he asked with a breathless laugh from where he was lying beneath Danny on the couch. Danny looked towards the TV and laughed with a nod. Roy’s entire chest felt warm and he was so happy, and if this was what it was like being in love, why the fuck had he been so afraid?

“You wanna go shower and shave and stuff before getting in drag?” Roy asked Danny, realizing that the younger man definitely needed to shave going by the stubble that had scratched his chin for the past hour.

“Yeah,” Danny nodded, kissing him quickly. “It might take a while, if you need to use the bathroom or anything, just come in. I won’t mind.”

“Okay, sure,” Roy looked at him. “Is it weird that we’re this comfortable around each other?”

“Yeah, it is,” Danny confirmed, before getting off of him and walking to the bathroom. Sighing, Roy decided to tidy and clean up the house a bit, make his bed and just make it a bit better to live there. An hour later, Danny stepped out of the bathroom, and when Roy kissed him this time, there was no sign of any stubble.

“We have like one and a half hour, but I think we’ll be fine,” Roy said, not entirely convinced, but luckily, Adore’s drag did not take as long as Bianca’s. “Sit down on that stool there. You said you wanted help with your makeup, do you want me to do it or do you want me to just guide you and give you tips?”

“You can do it, but tell me what you are doing,” Danny said, sitting down on said stool while Roy found the makeup they had bought. Roy hummed and turned on the lights from his mirror, then tilted Danny’s head up just slightly.

“You don’t block your brows, right?” he asked, and Danny shook his head.

“I usually shave off half and extend them higher up,” he clarified, and Roy shrugged. He’d work with what he had, and if Danny wanted his boy brows, he wasn’t going to argue. It did make him look more like an actual girl than a drag queen anyway.

“You don’t have so much of a shadow that you’ll need to color correct,” he told him, before swiping foundation all over his face and blending it out with a sponge. “Maybe use some concealer, like, on your chin where you have a bit of a grey cast.”

He then did his contour, showing him how to use his face to guide where the contour should be, and what brushes to use. He did a pretty minimalistic eye shadow look, just a brown smoky eye and paired it with a red lipstick. When they were done 45 minutes later, Roy was pretty satisfied with the result, and Adore seemed to be too.

“Okay, put on the dress and pantyhose, and then we’ll work on the wig. I’ll curl it for you if you want to?” he asked Adore, who thought it over before nodding. This was honestly very weird for Roy, being with Adore without being in drag himself, it kind of made him think back to all the shit that had happened between them previously.

After everything was done, Roy decided to leave early so that he could drop by some place to buy Bonnie either some chocolates or some flowers. Adore told him that it wasn’t necessary, but he still wanted to. He eventually ended up buying a box of chocolates, relieved that they would be there almost precisely at four.

“We’re going to be early, and I think that’s going to be the first time in history that a drag queen is early to something,” he told Adore. She laughed, telling him that she didn’t think she’d ever been early to her own family dinners. 

Bonnie greeted them at the door.

“Hello, Roy. Nice to see you. Courtney’s here too,” she said, hugging him and telling him that he shouldn’t have when he handed her the box of chocolates. “Oh, wow, Adore! You look amazing!”

“Thank you, Roy did my makeup,” Adore said, and that made Courtney appear from the kitchen, hugging both Roy and Adore before complimenting Adore on her dress.

“Well, dinner is done, so what the fuck are we waiting for?” Bonnie asked, glaring at Adore’s teasing ‘mom, language’. Roy chuckled, rolling his eyes at them. He would probably react the exact same way as Bonnie if Adore ever said something like that to him during class.

“You’re cute together,” Courtney said from beside him, and he turned to look at her in surprise.

“Who? Me and Adore?” he asked, shrugging a bit. “Yeah, I guess we are kind of cute together. At times.”

“Sutan’s upset about yesterday,” she said quietly, and Roy let out a small sigh. He could have guessed that already, and honestly, Sutan should feel bad. 

“I know,” Roy said, nodding as he sat down on a chair by the table. “I’ll talk to him later.”

“Talk to who?” Adore asked, and Roy shrugged while Courtney told Adore the same thing she’d told Roy.

“Since we have a vegan and a vegetarian, I just made everyone the same vegan chili,” Bonnie interrupted them, which Roy was very grateful for. He didn’t want to talk more about Sutan as he was still pretty mad at him.

As they ate, they talked a bit about Courtney’s plans for the upcoming fall, a bit about how Roy got into teaching, and a bit about their plans for the summer holidays. Roy didn’t know what his plans were yet, but he was hoping that maybe he could take Adore on a vacation somewhere.

“Are you staying at Roy’s tonight, honey?” Bonnie asked Adore, who looked over at Roy with a shrug.

“I don’t know. We were planning on going to school in drag tomorrow, and it’ll be easier to get into drag at his place, but how am I going to get to school? Driving together will be too suspicious,” she said. Roy nodded in agreement, that would be an issue if Adore was planning on staying the night.

“Why don’t I come pick you up? I can drop off Sutan at the same time,” Courtney suggested, and Roy figured that that would be a fair plan. Sutan could catch a ride with Roy, Adore could catch a ride with Courtney, and everything would be fine. 

“Tell Sutan to go as Raja,” he told Courtney, who shrugged but nodded. “It’ll be a lot easier if we’re two teachers going to school in drag than if it were just me.”

“I get that,” Adore said, grinning at Roy. “Going to school in drag for the first time was fucking terrifying. I had this horrible teacher, though. Must be homophobic, tried to get me transferred out of his classes.”

Roy blushed, clearing his throat as he took a sip of his water and avoided eye contact with Adore. Courtney laughed, as did Bonnie, and Roy thought that maybe he was forgiven after all.

They spent the entire afternoon and evening at Bonnie’s, somehow ending up with a game night of playing Cards Against Humanity. How on earth Adore was willingly playing that game with her mom, Roy would probably never understand, but it was hilarious. Bonnie was an absolute hoot, and he truly enjoyed spending time with her.

“Oh, crap, it’s already 10pm,” Adore said, looking at Roy. “If we’re getting into drag tomorrow we’ll have to get up early.”

“We do,” he sighed in agreement. “So I guess we’ll say goodbye and goodnight for now. You’ll get Adore back tomorrow after school, Bonnie.”

“I’m bringing Katya,” she told her mom, who smiled before hugging them and kissing their cheeks goodbye. 

“Come by again, when you have the chance, Roy,” she said. “Even if you just want to talk to me.”

“Thank you, I might do that,” he smiled back at her, before draping an arm around Adore’s waist and leading her out to the car. The car ride home was almost completely silent, neither of them feeling like talking. Seeing as they were both a bit tired from spending the entire afternoon with Bonnie and Courtney, they went straight to bed after Adore had removed her makeup and de-dragged completely.

“Night, willow,” Danny said, cuddling Roy sleepily. Roy smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Night, love.”

When the alarm clock went off the following morning, Roy yawned and got out of bed to have a shower and to shave. He needed more time to get into drag anyway, so he figured he could let Danny sleep for a little longer. After he was freshly shaven and done with his shower, he woke up the younger man, telling him that they had to get into drag.

It was both fun and domestic, doing their makeup and getting into drag together. Bianca thoroughly enjoyed it, and when they were all done, she had to resist taking a photo of them. They looked kinda cute together, and Bianca really wanted to remember it. Deciding that it couldn’t hurt too much, she found her phone.

“Come on, take a picture with me, this is the first time Bianca and Adore’s met, you know?” she told the younger queen, who smiled and joined her for a picture.

“You’re beautiful,” Adore said, and Bianca laughed, shaking her head. 

“Thank you, baby, but we both know that’s a lie,” she said, walking downstairs. “Courtney should be here any minute.”

As if it were timed, Courtney’s car pulled up in front of the house, and Bianca found her car keys, shouting for Adore to hurry the fuck up. When Adore came downstairs, she quickly hugged Bianca goodbye, before walking out to Courtney’s car. 

Sighing, Bianca closed and locked the door to her house, making her way to her own car. “Hey bitch,” she said, smiling at Raja, who actually had showed up in drag as well. “I like your lipstick, what brand is that?”

“I have no idea,” Raja chuckled, getting into the car with her. “Probably a drugstore brand.”

“It’s nice,” Bianca nodded, trying to ignore the awkward silence that was settling between them.

“You’re still mad,” the older of the two stated after a while, and Bianca nodded with a bitter chuckle.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fucking furious. You almost cost me my whatever the fuck this is with Danny, and I really do love him,” she said, not even bothering with lying. Raja needed to hear the truth. 

“You know I’m sorry, Bianca,” Raja said with a sigh, and yes, Bianca was well aware that she was sorry. 

“Yes. And I will forgive you at some point. But not today. We’re here, get out of my car, you cunt.”

Bianca was not surprised at the stares she got as she walked into her sophomore politics class, which was her first class of the day.

“Stop staring and take a picture, it will last longer. Use flash, though,” she told them, waiting for them to just get done with it already. Luckily for her, the students were too afraid of her to actually do it, and she let out a loud laugh.

“Seriously, take a picture if you want to. If not, I’ll explain this shit, and then we’ll go on to the next chapter, okay? Any questions?” she didn’t even manage to finish up the question before half the class had their hands up. Sighing slightly, she took her chair and placed it in front of her desk and sat down.

“Yeah, Aquaria?” she looked over at said girl.

“Why are you in drag?” the girl asked. “And you really don’t look like yourself.”

“That’s intentional,” Bianca said, to the comment about not looking like herself out of drag. “I’m in drag because I’m a part time drag queen, and I know there have been going some rumors around school about me being homophobic and disliking drag after some things that went down a few months ago.”

“Are you talking about Adore?” Brianna, the girl next to Aquaria asked, and Bianca bit her lip as she nodded.

“Yeah, I’m talking about Adore.”

“Should we still call you Mr. Haylock?” Mitch, a pretty quiet guy sitting in the very front of the classroom asked.

“I’d honestly prefer if you didn’t,” Bianca said with a smile. “Uh, my drag persona is called Bianca Del Rio, so I guess either Miss Bianca or Miss Del Rio will be fine? Anything else?”

At the lack of noise in the room, Bianca got up from the chair with a smile, telling them to open their books. It seemed like most of her students were too shocked to really talk back to her or anything but just worked quietly, and that was essentially what happened in the rest of her classes too.

Her last class of the day was senior politics, which meant that it was her first class with Adore. By then, almost the entire school knew that she was in drag, but it still didn’t stop the shocked looks on their faces when seeing her for the first time.

“To save time. Yes, I’m in drag. No, I’m not transphobic. Yes, I have apologized to Adore. No, you may not call me Mr. Haylock. Call me Miss Bianca. And yes, you can take a picture, but use flash or I’ll get mad,” she told the class as everyone was seated. Adore grinned at her, and Bianca smiled back at her, trying to not let it show that Adore was one of her biggest soft spots. 

This was the first class where the students actually dared to take her picture, so she showed them the finger while posing, waiting for them to put their phones down and to start the class.

The problem with having Adore in class was that she still had to call her out if she noticed her doing something she shouldn’t be doing, and Bianca honestly wasn’t picking on her, but Adore had the attention span of a two year old and used her phone frequently. She wasn’t stupid, she noticed Adore’s increasingly more stand-offish and offended attitude. Deciding that it wasn’t worth it, she stopped writing her down, deciding to call her after school to apologize.

“Miss Bianca?” Jay Jackson raised his hand, and Bianca walked over. “Can you just check if I got these exercises right?”

Bianca grabbed his notebook, skimming through the answers. “The answer to number three is ‘The Secretary of State of the United States’, but other than that, everything’s correct! Good job, Jay! Well done. You’ve improved a lot!” She said, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Walking back to her desk, she noticed Adore glaring at her. Confused, she pulled up her phone to message her.

From Bianca Del Rio [2:59pm]:  
What’s wrong?

From Adore Delano [2:59pm]:  
Why the fuck are you flirting with Jay?

From Bianca Del Rio [3:00pm]:  
Oh, god. Adore, love, I’m not flirting. I’m being nice. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. I can make it up over dinner tomorrow?

From Adore Delano [3:01pm]:  
Deal x Now get off your phone before the others start noticing.

From Bianca Del Rio [3:01pm]:  
Bitch.

The last thirty minutes of class went by pretty fast, and Bianca was honestly quite relieved as the students left for the day and she made her way to where the staff meeting was. Seeing as she’d had to both get out of drag and get into drag all over again in less than three hours, she was stressing quite a lot, hoping that the staff meeting didn’t take too long. It fortunately didn’t, and Bianca managed to get to her gig just in time.

It was a good gig, and she was surprised at how well people were tipping her, although not complaining. Satisfied with herself for how the show went, she walked out of the club, about to text Danny to ask him if he was up for a visit. 

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of her at someone slammed her into a wall, and she dropped her phone to the ground in surprise. She recognized the man in front of her as someone from her show, and she tried to get away with a frown. However, the man pushed her further up against the wall, and Bianca was starting to get truly scared.

“I could see you staring at me during your show, baby,” the man said. “I know you want my dick.”

“I really d-“ Bianca tried to answer, but before she had the chance, the man smashed their lips together. What the fuck was happening?

The man’s lips were dry and he tasted like tobacco and whiskey. He forced his tongue into Bianca’s mouth, and she tried pushing him off. No matter how hard she tried, he was simply too strong, and her heels weren’t making it any easier for her to get away. She closed her eyes, terrified, as a single tear was streaming down her cheek. 

“Whoop, go get some dick, Mr. Haylock!” “Good job, man!” she heard some familiar voices shout and she opened her eyes to see some of her senior students not that far from her. Due to the phone pointing to her with the flash on, she supposed they were filming her, and she tried to find a way to ask for help. She hated being vulnerable, but she couldn’t get him off of her on her own. However, due to how hard she was being pushed against the wall, and the way the man practically had his tongue down her throat, her attempts to ask for help were useless.

The students laughed as they walked away, and Bianca couldn’t help as more tears streamed down her cheek and she was getting increasingly more tired from using her energy on unsuccessfully pushing the man away. Just as she thought it couldn't get worse, the man started grinding on her, his erection digging into her thigh.

“I sent the video to the homeroom chat,” she heard one of the students that was filming - David, maybe - tell the rest of the group, and her heart sank. They were in her homeroom class; the same homeroom as Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The students filming Bianca was not aware that this was sexual assault, and although what they did would be illegal anyway, they were drunk and genuinely believed that she was enjoying herself and "getting some dick". Thanks.


	11. Part 6: Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was HEART BREAKING to write. Angst ahead!

As Bianca was standing there, pressed up against the wall, she had never really thought of the small advantages of being in drag during something like this. The man had obviously tried grabbing her dick quite a couple of times, but seeing as Bianca was tucked, it made the job a little harder. She didn’t have any boobs to grab, and her ass was hidden behind padding. Even though he couldn’t directly touch any of her more intimate zones, it was still very uncomfortable, and Bianca just wanted him to go away.

Having a strange gross man force his tongue down her throat and his hand up under her dress while the other was pressing on her throat, she felt sick. She felt physically sick, and she was so scared of what was going to happen. Closing her eyes and hoping and praying that he’d leave her alone, she tried to hold back the tears. She couldn’t give him the satisfaction of showing vulnerability.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” the man quickly dropped his hands from her body as a very easily recognizable voice was heard. Bianca looked up to see Timothy – Latrice Royale – dragging the man away from her and threatening to beat him up if she ever came close to Bianca again. The man paled and ran away, and Bianca sank down to the ground in a slump.

“You okay?” he asked Bianca, and even though her whole body was shaking and she didn’t know if she could talk, she nodded.

“That’s bullshit,” Timothy said, pulling up his phone. “I’m calling Sutan.”

“Please don’t,” Bianca said, voice hoarse from all the pressure on her throat from being choked. She reached over to grab her own phone from where it was lying on the ground, screen now shattered. “Can you just get me an uber so I can get home?”

“Fine, but I’m coming with you, you’re shaking so bad I doubt you can walk,” he said, and Bianca didn’t even bother protesting. She knew he was right, she wouldn’t be able to move without his help. God, why did she have to be so weak?

Thirty minutes later, Timothy had managed to get her on her feet and into an uber, getting into the car and going home with her. When they arrived in front of Bianca’s house, she was surprised to see Timothy planning to get out as well.

“You don’t have to be here,” Bianca told Timothy with a sigh. “I’m fine. I don’t need help. I just need to be alone and process this.”

“Girl, you were sexu-“

“No,” Bianca cut him off. “He just kissed me. I’m fine. I feel fine.”

It was obvious that Timothy wanted to speak against her, but he kept his mouth shut. She got out of the uber and tried to unlock the front door, but her hands were trembling too bad for her to be able to do it properly. Timothy sighed and grabbed her keys from her, helping her without saying a word.

“Were you at my show? I didn’t notice you there,” Bianca said, closing her eyes and thinking back to the show. But now all she could see was that man, looking at her from the very back of the club.

“No, I was supposed to, but I got stuck helping my friend with something. I figured that I could at least try to find you and catch up with you afterwards,” the other man said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She nodded and smiled at him, although she really just wanted him to leave so that she could be alone with her thoughts.

As if reading her mind, Timothy sighed at her.

“Please call me, or Sutan, or anyone, if you need us. Take care of yourself, Roy, and go to sleep,” he said, and Bianca bit her lip. Roy sounded so much better than Bianca. Roy wasn’t as weak. Roy would have fought him off.

She had to get out of drag. Now.

As soon as Timothy had left, she rushed upstairs to the bathroom to remove her drag, ruining both her wig and her dress in the process. She hadn’t even noticed that she was crying until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, completely naked and in a full face of drag makeup, tears streaming down her cheeks.

With trembling hands Roy removed his contacts, disgusted by himself and what he saw in the mirror. Once he managed to calm down enough that his crying had turned into shaky breaths, he stepped into the shower and used his face cleanser to remove all the makeup. Bianca had to be gone. Sinking down to the floor of the shower, he didn’t know how to feel. He felt empty. He felt disgusting. He felt weak. He felt so fucking worthless.

While sitting under the shower stream and just existing, he noticed his phone vibrate from what he assumed was messages. He knew there were two options, either Timothy had told Sutan who was checking up on him, or it was Danny telling him to fuck off. Well, he didn’t deserve Danny anyway. Danny deserved someone strong, someone who could push people away from them, someone that wouldn’t start crying because of one fucking kiss.

He stayed in the shower until he was out of hot water and it ran cold, forcing him to get out. When he look at himself in the mirror, he let out a deep sigh. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he looked pale. That, combined with not being able to remove his makeup completely, did indeed make him look pretty horrible.

Even though he tried to avoid his phone, as it vibrated with yet another notification, he couldn’t help but look down, his heart sinking in his chest.

Danny Noriega (3)

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, although too curious not to look.

**From Danny Noriega [10:32pm]:**  
**I can’t believe your fucking shit**

**From Danny Noriega [10:33pm]:**  
**I don’t know why the fuck I would believe that you would be an okay person after all. Of course you’re not.**

**From Danny Noriega [10:35pm]:**  
**Delete my number. I hate you.**

Roy just stared at his phone helplessly for a moment, before turning it off and putting it in the bathroom drawer. Danny hated him. Why wouldn’t he? Roy hated himself too. Roy hated Bianca. He hated how weak and vulnerable he had been. He couldn’t be sad because of this. He had brought it onto himself. He deserved it.

He tried brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth thoroughly to get rid of the taste of the man, but nothing worked. He could still taste the combination of tobacco and whiskey, could still feel the roughness of his dry lips on top of his.

Glaring at the pile of clothes, padding and wigs laying on his bathroom floor, he threw it all in a trash bag. He didn’t need the reminder of how weak he had been, how helpless he had felt. Unable to keep it in his house, he went outside to throw it away before finally going to bed.

Trying, and failing, to fall asleep, he got up at 4:30am. There was no way he would just lay in bed and let himself be consumed by thoughts and memories he did not want to be reminded of. Taking his pillow and his duvet, he moved down to his living room to watch some stupid show. Bringing his laptop just in case there was nothing on, he laid down on the couch, trying to ignore the pounding headache.

Three hours later, he was vaguely aware of what show was on, but Roy didn’t feel like he was there. Almost as if what was happening, wasn’t happening at all. The words spoken on the TV felt foreign and far away, and it felt more like a dream than real life. Getting up to get a bottle of water, his head started spinning and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Pressing his palm to his forehead, he walked to the kitchen and got the water.

Deciding that there was no way he could possibly go to school and teach like this, he figured that he would have to call in sick to work. Sighing, he walked back to the couch, still feeling nauseous. He logged into his laptop, his heart aching as he typed his new password. Danny was no longer his chola, was he? He still couldn’t get himself to change it again though, so he just logged into his work email with a sigh.

**To: michelle.visage@millynn.hs.com , post@millynn.hs.com**  
**From: roy.haylock@millynn.hs.com**  
**Subject: 04.17.18 Roy Haylock – Sick Day**

**Dear Mrs. Visage,**

**I will be unable to attend work today due to personal illness. I will be using one of my sick days to cover this absence from work.**

**Let me know if you need any further information. I will be checking my email.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Roy Haylock**

This was the first time during his four years working at the school that he’d asked to use a sick day, but he was in desperate need of a day off. He couldn’t think clearly, and he couldn’t see David and those guys and pretend that everything was fine. And he definitely couldn’t see Danny today.

“I’m overreacting to this,” Roy muttered to himself as he sent the email. “I deserved it, I have no fucking reason to act like this. Danny had every right to break up with me. I would break up with me too.”

Wrapping himself up in his blankets, he went back to watching the television, still not really able to get himself to focus. The emptiness inside him was prominent, and even as he was notified with an email from his laptop, he just looked at the screen. His eyes were focusing, but his brain wasn’t, and it was exhausting.

Apparently it was Mrs. Visage telling him not to worry and to not check on his emails but take a break, and Roy had never been more relieved to shut off his laptop ever in his life. Trying to fall asleep again, he closed his eyes, but he could feel his heart start beating faster as memories of the night before invaded his mind, causing him to feel sick. Why was he so weak? So. Fucking. Weak.

The following hours was spent on his couch, not really moving, just trying to fall asleep. Of course, it didn’t work, he didn’t expect it to. However, god knows how many hours later, he got up from the couch again, deciding to make a cup of coffee. If he couldn’t sleep, he should at least do something to help his tiredness.

Roy was standing there with a fresh coffee in hand, when he thought he heard a car pull up in his driveway. His breath got caught in his throat, and he jumped so bad that he first managed to spill the coffee on himself, then dropping the cup to the ground in surprise as the hot liquid hit his skin.

“Oh,” he said, looking down at the remaining pieces of his coffee cup, then down at his chest. Realizing that it hurt, he let out a hesitant “Ow?”

Once again he looked at his chest and at the pieces of his cup lying in a pool of the rest of the coffee, and he completely broke down. Why was he acting like this? He never used to be like this! He never used to be this vulnerable and weak!

Sitting on the floor right next to the puddle of coffee, he stared into the space of the living room. He was a failure. He was a cowardly, overdramatic failure. He had been _kissed_ , it wasn’t that serious. He should be fine.

“Roy?” there was a knock on the door, and Roy recognized the voice as Sutan’s, but he didn’t want to see him. Not when he was like this.

Sutan, of course, had a spare key, and let himself into the house, sitting down next to Roy and taking him in his arms. After a good couple of minutes on the floor, the older man got up and started cleaning up the puddle of coffee and the cup.

“Timothy called me last night,” Sutan said, sitting back down next to him, and Roy’s heart sank. “Told me to keep an eye on you, didn’t tell me why though. I thought he was being over dramatic. Then you don’t show up to school, Danny is a depressed mess, and Courtney was ranting on about how you apparently cheated on Danny, showing me a video and everything.”

Roy wanted to ask him to shut up, to get the fuck out of his house and leave, but he couldn’t. He felt as if he was frozen in place, forced to listen to Sutan talk.

“Now, I know you,” Sutan sighed. “I know you would never do that to him. And then I noticed a, you know, pretty important detail in the video.”

Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

“You were crying, and you weren’t kissing back.”

Roy glared at him, trying to warn him to back off, to mind his own business, but Sutan chose to ignore him.

“You’re my best friend, Roy. Please be honest. Did that man try to rape you?”

Wincing at the word ‘rape’, Roy shook his head.

“No! You saw the video! It was just a kiss. He didn’t, you know, rape me or whatever,” he said, louder than what was necessary, but he couldn’t control his temper. “I’m fine!”

“I asked you if he tried to,” Sutan said, calmly, and Roy swallowed. Quite frankly, he probably did, thinking back to the event. How he had tried to unzip his dress, how he had tried to feel him up and how he had started humping Roy’s leg. Deciding to ignore Sutan, to ignore the whole issue, Roy got up from the floor.

“Please leave me alone. I’m fine,” he said, voice cold and monotonous.

“You have to tell Dan-“ Sutan started saying, but Roy interrupted him.

“I swear to god, Sutan, if you tell even a soul, I’ll find you and cut your balls off,” Roy threatened. “I was not raped. It was a kiss. And I deserved it for being a cunt. Now leave.”

Sutan sighed in defeat. “I’ll drop the topic, but please let me stay here? We can drink wine and try to have a good time?”

“Fine. Help yourself with whatever, I’m going to take a shower,” Roy said, walking up to his bathroom and into the shower. Not even a full minute after stepping under the water, he knew that tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Roy cursed himself for being so broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the fic will still have a happy ending, don't worry. Still quite a bit until this is done tbh.


	12. Part 6: Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm SORRY you guys. My life has been crazy recently, but hey, I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter is basically just a chapter to move the story along, and an excuse to write more from Roy's P.O.V. later, heheh. Maybe not the best I've written, but it's something. Enjoy!

Seeing Roy walk around school as Bianca was still something Adore couldn’t really wrap her head around, even if she was the one to ask him to do it. Bianca was incredibly beautiful, and Adore found it hilarious when clueless boys were checking her out. If they ever realized that they were checking out Mr. Haylock they would probably want to shoot themselves.

Adore herself didn’t have any classes with Bianca before last period, but she still managed to sneak in glances at her throughout the day like in breaks and during lunch. It was weird for Adore to be in drag at school again as well, most people seemed to prefer her in drag, as she spoke to at least five people she hadn’t spoken to since before Christmas.

“So,” Aquaria and Brianna turned to Adore as they were sitting in the cafeteria. Aquaria continued speaking, chewing on a gum with exaggerated motions. “You’re in drag today.”

“Yeah?” Adore shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich, not getting why they were still focused on her doing drag. She thought people would be over the shock by now.

“And so is Mr. Haylock,” Brianna said. “What’s the deal with that? Are you like, friends now? Or is he just doing this as a favor to you?”

“I’d say we’re friends, after he grew the balls to apologize to me. He’s the reason I’m in drag today as well, he helped me rebuild Adore after I threw her out,” Adore decided that it wasn’t far from the truth, but not so much that Bianca would get fired.

The rest of the school day went pretty much okay, even though Adore’s first class with Bianca wasn’t as fun as she thought it would be. Bianca still wrote her down a lot more than all the others, and Adore felt as if Bianca was treating her unfairly. Eventually though, she noticed that Bianca stopped writing her up. The relief, however, vanished quickly when Bianca walked over to Jay and flirtingly put a hand on his shoulder while helping him.

A quick text to Bianca clarified that situation though, and the rest of the class went without problems as Adore spent the majority of it working with Katya and Courtney, the two girls helping her with the hardest questions.

“Okay, class is dismissed. No homework, but we’ll start talking about political manipulation tomorrow, so reading up on the topic may be an advantage,” Bianca said, and Adore grinned up at her girlfriend, excited to spend the afternoon with Katya. Especially now that they didn’t have homework. After everyone had left, Adore gave Bianca a hug, wishing her good luck at her show later that night.

Having Katya over had been a lot of fun, but of course, as the universe didn’t want Adore to have a good day, like, ever, the good day came to an end when Adore saw Katya looking at her phone, the blonde looking pale and disgusted.

“What’s up?” Adore asked with a frown, and Katya turned the phone around to show Adore a video that David H had sent to their politics class messenger chat. It was Bianca making out with some other man, and Adore felt like all the air had been punched out of her.

Grabbing the phone from Katya, she zoomed in just to make sure, and yup, that was definitely her girlfriend making out with someone else. Fighting tears, Adore found her own phone, texting Bianca to tell her exactly how she felt. After telling Bianca that she hated her and telling her to delete her number, Adore finally let the tears run. Katya sighed and wrapped her arms around her. Adore don’t know how or when she fell asleep, but when Danny woke up next morning it was without his wig and makeup, with a sleeping Katya next to him.

It took both Katya, Courtney and Bonnie to get Danny out of bed that morning, but he knew deep inside that he didn’t have a choice. He wanted to graduate. Although he was so nervous that he wanted to throw up, he still went to school, really not looking forward to seeing Roy after last night’s video.

However, the older man didn’t even show up to school that day, and when Mrs. Visage showed up as their substitute for the day, Danny let out a huge breath of relief. During the lunch break he noticed Sutan looking at him, and Danny had no idea how to read his face. He was aware that Courtney had showed Sutan the video, as she told Danny during one of their classes, but what was that look? Satisfaction that Sutan could now have Roy? Disgust with Danny for being depressed? Pity? Danny had no idea.

After having survived the day, Danny decided that the best form of revenge was to act unaffected by it. That’s why when he showed up as Adore the next day, he was almost disappointed at the lack of a certain Roy Haylock. Several days went by where Adore went to school in drag, but there was still no sign of Mr. Haylock.

Sutan had apparently talked to Courtney about how there had been a misunderstanding, that Roy hadn’t cheated on Danny, but Danny didn’t believe him. Sutan probably just wanted Roy for himself. As far as he knew, Courtney wasn’t sure who to believe, he just knew that she wanted Mr. Haylock to come back in time for exams.

“So,” Mrs. Visage stood in front of their class two weeks later. “You have your exams soon, and I’m sorry to inform you guys that Mr. Haylock sadly won’t return to school. He has handed in his resignation, and I will take over his classes until summer break. If you have any questions, come see me after class.”

Turning to Courtney in surprise, he noticed that his best friend was looking pretty upset, and Danny wondered for the first time if Sutan was right. Maybe Roy hadn’t been cheating. Walking out of class, he pulled up his phone and dialed the phone number he knew so well.

_“… this number cannot be reached.”_

Groaning in frustration, Danny ran to Sutan’s office, knocking on his door pretty frantically. Sutan opened the door, and Danny was surprised to see the teacher looking so down.

“Why did Roy quit?” Danny demanded to know, and Sutan sighed with a sad smile.

“He’s moved to New York.”


	13. Part 7: Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? I guess I'm back!!

When Matt Kugelman called Roy during his second week of absence from work, telling him that he had a job offer for him as a Broadway costumer, Roy didn’t even have to think twice before accepting it. He would get to work with something he loved, he could get away from Los Angeles, and he could just build a whole new life for himself.

“You’re what?” Sutan looked at him in shock after Roy had invited him over to tell him the news.

“I’m moving. In two days. I’ve found a place in New York, and someone else will move in here in a month,” Roy said, packing down his clothes. “I need to do this Sutan. I… I’m terrified of going out in drag here, I’m terrified of meeting Danny, and I’m terrified of people knowing the truth. I have to get out of Los Angeles.”

“I…” the older man sighed, then wrapped his arms around Roy. “I get it. I do. Don’t turn into a stranger, okay? I want to visit you during breaks, and you have to visit me.”

“Sutan, I’m moving to New York, I’m not sure I can fit you in my new apartment,” Roy chuckled, returning his best friend’s hug. The two had talked everything out shortly after Roy stopped showing to work, and they were now as close as ever.

“Have you told Mrs. Visage?” Sutan asked him.

“Yeah,” Roy nodded. The conversation with the vice principal had been a lot easier than anticipated. Apparently she had seen the video and talked to Sutan. Even if she didn’t say it outright, it was heavily implied that she realized what had happened and that she knew how much it affected him mentally.

“You know I knew, right?” she had said, and Roy had been confused for a moment. “About you and Danny.”

“Oh,” Roy’s eyes widened. “How?”

“I’m not stupid, it’s easy to see how much you care for him, Roy.”

“Why didn’t you report me? You were legally required to.”

“Because I could see how much he cared for you too, and how hard the two of you tried to keep it away from your work life. Yes, I know it was wrong, but I believe that getting you fired would only make matters worse for you both,” Michelle had told him with a sigh. “I’m sorry to hear that you won’t be working with us anymore, and I’ll miss you, but I do support your decision. I fully agree that moving away is perhaps the best thing to do. For several reasons.”

After the conversation, Roy had been even more certain that moving away was the right thing, and that was when he had called Sutan over to tell him and perhaps to help him pack some of his stuff.

“She’ll tell the students after I’ve moved,” Roy told Sutan, pouring them both a glass of wine. This would probably be their last night like this in quite a while, and they both knew it. Sutan helped him pack his stuff, and agreed to drive him to the airport.

Two days later, Roy had three full bags packed when Sutan came to pick him up for his flight. The older man followed him as far as he could, giving him a long hug when it was time for Roy to leave.

“I’ll miss you so fucking much, so you better text me and call me, okay?” Sutan muttered, Roy nodding into his shoulder.

“I’m getting a new number, I’ll text you as soon as that’s arranged. Oh, and I’ll miss you too. So much. Tell Sharon and the others that I’ll miss them, as well, don’t forget that.” Roy kissed Sutan’s cheek, telling him that they would see each other in not too long.

It took him a couple of weeks to get used to the whole New York scene, but before Roy even knew it, he was back doing drag shows in clubs, he was working all day and all night, and he honestly loved his life. Teaching had never been his passion. Sewing had, musicals had, drag had. Now he got to work with all three.

Shortly after summer break began for Sutan, his best friend came to visit him. Roy hadn’t even realized how much he had missed him until he was suddenly standing in front of him again.

“You look so happy!” Sutan exclaimed, and Roy nodded with a laugh. For the first time in a while, he actually was. Even without Danny.

“I am,” he grinned. “I’m really happy. Life is great. It’s exhausting, I work my ass off everyday, and I love it.”

“Of course you do, you’re fucking crazy. Come on, take me to your tiny apartment that you can barely fit into!”

The two weeks that Sutan were pretty fun, even though having a visitor made Roy even more tired than usual. He skipped some of his drag shows to spend the evenings and nights with Sutan, but he still couldn’t help but feel tired.

“Oh, by the way, I have something for you,” Sutan said during his last night in the city before flying back to L.A.. He moved off of where he was lying with his head on Roy’s shoulder to get his bag, digging up a gift.

Roy looked at Sutan in surprise, opening up the gift slowly. When he saw what it was, he let out a small ‘oh’.

“He graduated,” he said with a smile, looking at the framed picture lying in his lap. In the picture, Danny, Courtney, Katya, Jay and Violet were all smiling, holding around each other’s shoulders. “Ketchup got through high school.”

“Yeah, he did,” Sutan said with a smile. “There’s a note there from Courtney and Bonnie, but I’ll let you read that when you’re alone. Danny asked for you. Several times. And according to Courtney he tried calling you.”

“Did you give him my new number?” Roy asked, swallowing the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. God, Danny looked so happy in the picture, and Roy didn’t have words to describe how proud he was of him for actually getting through high school, and with pretty good grades too.

“Courtney did, yes,” Sutan nodded. “I take it he hasn’t reached out?”

“No, but it’s probably for the best. Maybe we just weren’t meant to be with each other, and that’s fine. He’ll find someone his own age, and I’ll die alone as a crazy cat lady. You know what? I should get a dog, I really should get a dog, because it’s kind of lonely here.”

“Roy,” Sutan interrupted him. “I think he knows what happened to you. If you want to talk to him, message him. I’m sure he’ll answer.”

Roy never did message Danny, nor call him. However, he did get a dog not long after Sutan left, then another one a year after that. Only a couple of days after adopting Sammy, Sutan facetimed him, screaming into his ear.

“I got on drag race!”

“Drag race? Like, RuPaul’s Drag Race? The TV show?” Roy’s eyes widened, then his entire face turned into a big grin for his best friend. “Wow! Sutan! I’m so happy for you!”

Apparently, Sutan did well in drag race. Roy had figured that he did, as Sutan didn’t come home for quite a while during the shooting of the show, but he didn’t realize just how well he had done. Roy had also been very surprised to see none other than Michelle Visage sitting next to RuPaul on the judges’ panel. Apparently he and Sutan weren’t the only ones tired of the teaching role.

It was weird for Roy to think that it had been almost two years since he and Danny first started flirting around with each other. It was sad, it was frustrating, but it was also kind of relieving that it wasn’t a thing anymore.

However, Sutan won season three of drag race, and Roy couldn’t have been happier for his best friend. The whole year was kind of crazy, seeing Sutan tour the country as the new winner of RuPaul’s Drag Race, but it was a good kind of crazy.

Seeing as Roy had managed to make Bianca into a pretty well-recognized queen within the community, and seeing as he was friends with both the current winner and one of the judges, Bianca was hired to host both the premiere party and the finale party for season 4. It had been a lot of fun, especially as Roy knew the winner of that season pretty well too. None other than Latrice Royale, who he still owed more than he could ever fathom.

The next year, Bianca hosted the parties once again, but this time it felt different. Roy hadn’t completely made up his mind just yet, but he was pretty sure he was going to audition for the sixth season of the show. Matt had volunteered to watch Sammy and Dede, and Roy figured that it couldn’t hurt too much. So that’s what he did. He made an audition tape and auditioned for RuPaul’s drag race, not telling anyone except for Matt and his employer. He didn’t even tell Sutan or Michelle.

What he hadn’t anticipated, however, was actually making it onto the show. Yes, he knew he was fairly well known, and that RuPaul probably recognized his name, but it was still a surprise when he actually got the call that he was part of the season 6 cast.

While packing for the leave, he stumbled across some things he hadn’t seen in ages. The first thing was the photo album that Danny had browsed through right before their first kiss. The second thing was the picture Sutan had given him during his first visit in New York. Turning the frame around, Roy noticed a slip of paper. With a frown he picked it up, turning it around to see what it was.

Recognizing Courtney’s handwriting immediately, he remembered what Sutan had said about there being a note from Bonnie and Courtney attached to the picture. Roy had just never got to read it.

“Fuck,” he said, sitting down and reading the note for the very first time.

Dear Roy / Mr. Haylock  
We’re sorry to hear what happened, and that things haven’t worked out as we all wanted between you and Danny. You are genuinely one of the best people around, and we cannot thank you enough for being you and for helping Danny with everything.

We’re hoping that you’re doing fine in New York, and that you like your new job. Call, or message, us whenever you want!

Hugs,  
Courtney and Bonnie

I’m sorry Roy  
Miss you

The two crossed out lines Roy recognized as Danny’s handwriting, and he quickly folded the note and put it in his toiletries bag to make sure that it would come along with him to drag race.

When Bianca finally made it onto drag race, every detail was well-planned. Everything from what she was going to say to what she was going to wear and what wig to use. Even what brushes and what lipstick to use. It was all planned out.

“Well, well, well,” Bianca said as she walked through the door to the werkroom, a slight smirk ever so present on her face. “I hope y’all bitches are ready.”

However, when she actually turned to look at the room, she noticed that it was completely empty except for the chairs and the work tables. One of the tables was incredibly messy as well, almost as if someone had had a party there or something.

The second person to walk through the doors was someone named Trinity, and Bianca was pretty sure she had seen dead people more emotional than that woman. Sighing, she drummed her nails along the table, waiting for more people to appear. Eventually, more queens showed up. First Joslyn Fox, then Milk, then Magnolia Crawford, who was a fucking nightmare of a person.

The next queen to walk into the room, however, Bianca thoroughly enjoyed. It was a queen called Mrs. Kasha Davis, and Bianca already knew that they would get along really well. Last queen to arrive was a queen called Trixie, and Bianca wasn’t sure just what to think of her yet. She would probably be a pretty queen if she didn’t exaggerate her make up as much as she did. For god’s sake, she was even worse than Bianca, which really was saying something.

“You’ve got she-mail!”

Already? There were only seven queens in the room, and as far as Bianca knew, they were supposed to be more queens than seven.

“What?” she mouthed at Mrs. Kasha Davis, who shrugged. However, RuPaul appeared, and explained to all of them that seven queens had already competed, and there had already been an elimination. Hearing him said that made things a bit too real for Bianca, but at least she wouldn’t be the very first person to be sent home.

The mini challenge wasn’t exactly Bianca’s favorite. Pillow fight photo-shoot? Really? Well, she did the best she could with her clown face, and hoped it would be enough to at least get a somehow decent picture. The main challenge, however, was right up Bianca’s alley. It was a sewing challenge, and she knew she would be able to nail it.

During the two days she managed to pretty much make up her mind about the other six queens. Kasha was a living comedy genius, Trixie was cute but slightly annoying, Joslyn was a ditzy queen with way too much accessories, Trinity was one of the worst queens she could imagine, Milk was weird and she wanted Magnolia to go home.

The real highlight of her first runway walk, however, was seeing Michelle’s surprised face at seeing her. At first the woman just seemed kind of surprised and shocked, but then Bianca was pretty certain that she could see worry in Michelle’s face, confusing her. It wasn’t worth dwelling on, though, and Bianca had a lot of fun showing off her dress.

During the judges’ critiques, Michelle criticized the blending of her eye shadow, and Bianca stared at her. Really? Could she even see Trixie, who was standing right next to her? Apparently she could, as the blonde queen ended up having to lipsync against Magnolia Crawford, the latter one being sent home, fortunately.

Relieved to have won the first challenge, Bianca walked to the werkroom together with the other queens. However, the relief quickly turned to dread, and she suddenly realized why Michelle had looked so worried. Right in front of her, in a chair, was Adore Delano. And next to her was none other than Jay Jackson.

Adore finally looked up, and when their eyes met, she quickly tugged on Jay’s hand, pointing to Bianca. Bianca let out a sigh. This was going to be a very fun reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you have feedback! Find me on tumblr @snowflakeprompts and @lieasobsessions


End file.
